The Receptionist
by SilverBakura86
Summary: Bakura Touzoku is a long time worker for the Millennium Magazine Company in New York, but has never really socialized with his co-workers. But now they seem to have a new worker there, Marik Ishtar, who works at the reception, being the first thing Bakura will have to see at work everyday. What will Bakura think of the receptionist? Thiefshipping, may be Deathshipping
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be posting this, I have two other stories happening at the moment, but I couldn't help it! This idea came in my head and I just _had _to write it up! So don't be surprised if the chapters come out late.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Distant thunder rumbled as rain poured down, soaking its victims running around in the city. The rain fell into the drains as a sandy blonde haired boy among the victims splashed through the gutters, completely drenching his shoes and the tips of his pants.

He was wearing a caramel coloured jacket with a hoodie and fluff around the edges, matching his tanned skin all too well. His satchel was being held over his head, which was covered in expensive looking leather, in an attempt to stay dry. His lavender eyes were wide as they darted back and forth, clearly trying to find some shelter.

He saw one of those large café umbrellas and ran over to it, deciding it was the best he could do.

Once he got under it he let out an exasperated sigh, leaning on the pole of the umbrella. The boy looked up at the sky to see it was completely grey, not one bit of blue showing through the large rain clouds. He lifted his hand to remove the bits of hair stuck to his face, which was now soaked as small drops of water ran down his bangs.

He turned his head to see a fairly large sign with a map of the section of the city he was in, examining it for a while and squinting at the street names. He turned his head back to the streets and watched as cars honked at one another and people scrambled past each other, sighing and saying to himself "Almost there."

He then looked up at the buildings and smiled as giant electric billboards had ads and music videos playing on them, contrasting nicely to the buildings shining around them with bright coloured lights.

No matter how busy the city got, no matter how wet, he always told himself that he loved the city, the city of New York.

After a few minutes of standing there, he decided it was best to move on and get to his destination. Taking a sigh he jumped back out into the rain and ran once more, narrowly avoiding the passing people, making sure not to hit them. As he ran he thought once more, frowning slightly

"_I hope I get this job."_

…

The boy walked into a large heated building, the room was big and white. The only thing in this room was a carpet leading up to the receptionist counter, then an elevator on the right and left side of it.

He walked up to the counter to see no one behind it and looked on the desk to see a small electronic buzzer; next to the buzzer was a piece of paper that said _Ring for service. _The blonde did as the paper said and pressed it, hearing nothing but a small click from the button.

He stood there for a few minutes until the elevator binged and someone with a red suit walked out, his long silver hair swaying as he walked. The man stood in front of the boy and looked down at him, looking as if he was judging him.

The man's pearly white teeth showed as he smiled down at the blonde "Ah, you must be Marik Ishtar. Sorry for the wait, I see you got drenched by that blasted rain."

Marik nodded and felt slightly out of the place standing next to the tall, dry, wealthy looking man.

The man then turned and said "Come, we will go to my office for the job interview" Marik could feel his nerves kick in as he followed the man to the elevator.

It felt awkward as the two stood in the elevator, making its way to the top floor. As the elevator dinged and the door opened, Marik could see a door in the middle of the room surrounded by glass, leading to the man's office. They both walked through it and sat down, sitting in silence for a while.

The man looked like he was examining Marik once more, his eyes slightly narrowed as he looked over the boy.

He then leaned back and said "So you think you've got what it takes to be the receptionist?"

Marik nodded and stuttered "Y-yes Mr Pegasus, I was recently a receptionist but was fired since the company got closed down."

The man named Pegasus seemed to ponder over this for a moment, then ended up standing and walking over to the large glass wall that looked over the city.

"I don't want just any receptionist boy; I want someone that my workers will be happy to see every morning, someone with dashing looks that will surely brighten up their day. Sadly my last receptionist, being as beautiful as she was, put herself to shame by coming to work drunk."

Marik gulped as he wondered where this was going, everyone in New York, no, the world knew going to work drunk would screw you over. He started to wonder if this job was really that hard or if the woman was just a bit unstable.

Pegasus suddenly turned around with a bright smile on his face and walked toward the boy, stopping next to his chair "This magazine company isn't just any company; we are the top magazine company in all New York. Being the top company we are expected to have high standards, which means our receptionist shouldn't just be qualified, but also fabulous!"

Marik widened his eyes slightly as he said "I believe I am qualified and…fabulous enough for the job sir."

Pegasus sat in his chair once more and looked over him "You have long blonde hair, sparkling lavender eyes, golden jewellery, not one bump or dimple in your skin and to top it all off amazing fashion choices. In this city you are very exotic and much like a rare fully bloomed flower."

Marik blushed slightly as he felt flattered, smiling slightly "Th-thankyou sir."

Pegasus's closed his eyes in deep thought "Hmm…yes, I'm sure my workers both male and female would be overwhelmed to have a receptionist such as yourself, and judging by that form you handed in you also seem to have a sparkling personality." Marik could feel his heart thud away in his chest as Pegasus leaned back and gave him a bright smile, then soon said "I'm almost certain you could make anyone smile, so welcome to the Millennium Magazine Company."

Marik's eyes lit up and a huge grin appeared on his face, quickly standing up and putting his hands together "Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down, I absolutely love the Millennium Magazine and I'm just so thrilled to be a part of it! When do I start work?"

Pegasus stood up and walked toward the door, holding it open "You will start tomorrow; today I will show you what you'll be doing. By that I mean how to take the calls and what are in all the draws, so please follow me back down to the lobby."

The blonde quickly nodded and walked through the door, a bright smile on his face.

_"That went much better than I anticipated, I can't believe I'll be working for my favourite magazine company!_" he thought, trying not to jump on the spot.

* * *

**Sadly Bakura wasn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next. By the way I made that Millennium Magazine Company name up myself, what do you think? *Waggles eyebrows***

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two! Bakura's in this one too. Please just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

The sun spread its rays on the magnificent city of New York, making all the glass buildings

sparkle. There was a slow moving line of traffic on the road and crowds of people rushed past one another, trying not to bump into each other.

Among the crowd of people was a man with long, messy white hair and smooth pale skin, making him shine and stand out in the crowds. He was wearing a long sleeved, striped, black shirt with a collar, making it obvious that he was clearly a working man. He had long black pants on with a satchel going over his shoulder, and also had a laptop under one arm.

The man seemed to have a frown on his face, hating the loud noises and busy streets.

He pushed past everyone while thinking _"I hope this next receptionist isn't as bad as the others, that last girl was especially bad, getting drunk at work. Who the hell does that anyway? A complete idiot that's who, she didn't deserve to be working at the top magazine company anyway. Hopefully none of those other magazine company's or newspapers spotted that, or we would be in really deep shit."_

The man then spotted his favourite coffee stand, walking over to it and pulling out his wallet. Once the owner behind the stand finished serving a customer, he smiled at the white haired man approaching.

"Ah Bakura, you're a bit later than usual today" he said cheerily.

Bakura just rolled his eyes and handed him the money "Well _Grandpa_" he said the name with a smirk "you know how busy these streets get."

The old man frowned and took his money, quickly making a coffee "Hey I'm not that old, I thought I told you to call me Mr Mutou not Grandpa" he said while putting the coffee on the bench.

Bakura just took it and said while walking off "Yeah whatever Grandpa."

He smirked as he heard a small shout from behind him, he never really talked much to Mr Mutou but that's how he liked it. He wasn't really a social person, he could barely stand all the chattering girls at work and it just made him want to jump out a window. He took a sip from his coffee and smiled as the hot liquid made its way down his throat

_"This really is the best coffee in New York"_

…

Bakura walked into the building to see some of the girls around the reception desk, chatting and laughing excitably. Bakura sighed as he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, but walked up to them anyway.

"Excuse me girls, sorry to interrupt your conversation but I'm afraid I have to get my ID card" they all smiled at him and left to the elevators, saying goodbye to the person at the counter.

Bakura rolled his eyes and looked down to the receptionist, eyes slowly widening at the person in front of him.

The boys wide lavender orbs were looking up at him, a bright smile on his face "Hi, I'm Marik Ishtar, I'll be the one working at reception from now on" he said, not noticing the other's staring.

Bakura quickly shook himself from his trance and said "Uh, yeah, hi. I'm Bakura Touzoku."

Marik smiled and stood up "Right, Bakura…Bakura Touzoku?" His eyes seemed to light up.

Bakura raised a white eyebrow "Yes, that's what I said"

Marik laughed nervously "I-I'm sorry, but you do the poems in the magazine, don't you?" He asked, pointing. Bakura nodded and Marik's smile widened "I absolutely love your poems; it's the very first thing I read in the magazine! O-oh sorry, but you probably don't want to hear my chit-chat; I'll just grab your ID."

The blonde then turned around and walked to the draws on the wall at the back, looking over them for a second. He then bent down and opened one marked _ID's_, quickly flicking through them.

Bakura couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down to the blonde's ass, realizing he was wearing very tight leather pants. Not only that but his lower back was partly showing since he was wearing a cut off lavender top. Bakura could feel himself biting his bottom lip, still looking over the blonde.

Marik suddenly stood up and turned, making Bakura almost jump back in shock.

Marik walked over to him and handed him his ID with a bright smile on his face "Here you go, sorry for the wait."

Bakura grabbed it and blushed slightly, hoping the blonde didn't see him checking him out "I-it's fine, the other receptionist's took longer."

Marik smiled and looked down to see the coffee Bakura was holding, eyes slightly widening "Is…is that Mr Mutou's coffee?" Bakura looked down at his coffee the back up at Marik and nodded, the blonde smiled once more "I just love that coffee, it's delicious."

Bakura nodded in agreement "Well then…did you get one this morning?"

Marik frowned and sat back in his chair "No, since I come here so early the stall isn't open yet. But it's fine, I'm already happy enough working for this company" he said cheerfully, looking up at the white haired man with wide lavender eyes.

Bakura felt frozen, the boy's eyes seemed to sparkle up at him.

He then lightly shook his head and stuttered "I-I better get to work, hope you have fun working here."

Marik nodded up at him "Thanks, I will."

Bakura looked at him for a few seconds longer then rushed off to the elevator, pressing the button and jumping into it. He swiped his ID next to the buttons and pressed the second top floor, watching the doors slowly close.

Once they did he slouched back against the wall and let out an exasperated sigh _"Wh-what was that?"_ He thought _"That's the new receptionist? But he's…stunning! Pegasus probably planned this, he knows I'm gay that jerk!"_ Bakura sat in the elevator as he watched the numbers pass, listening to the stupid music.

The elevator dinged and he walked out, a small smile splayed across his lips _"…mind you; I'll be looking forward to coming to work from now on."_

…

Marik watched Bakura walk off with a smile, then heard the elevator ding.

He leaned back in his chair and frowned slightly _"What in the world just happened? Was he…checking me out?"_

Marik sat in silence for a moment but quickly shook his head, sitting up _"No…no it must have been my imagination, there's no way someone like him would be checking me out…but I swear I saw him biting his lip."_

He thought for a moment longer and shook his head once more _"No, no it was definitely my imagination." _He sighed and stood up, organizing some of the folders on his desk

_"Besides…I have a boyfriend anyway."_

* * *

**Uh oh, I wonder how this will work. Mind you it's no surprise Marik would have a boyfriend.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then, next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, had other fanfics to write up. But the good news is I just finished one I've been writing up for ages! Anyway, please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (as far as I know). All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Bakura was sitting at his desk, filling in some documents and typing up on the computer. He had a certain receptionist stuck in his head.

Never, in his whole life, had he met a boy that looked so stunning and exotic. He frowned and wondered where the boy got those looks from; he must have been from somewhere foreign since no one else in New York looked like him.

His thoughts were suddenly disturbed as a tall man with shining silver hair and wearing a red suit walked in, making Bakura groan.

"What do you want, Pegasus?"

Pegasus gave him a small pout "Now, now Baku boy, I thought I told you to call me _Mr _Pegasus" Bakura just gave him a glare that said _I don't have time for your shit. _Pegasus just sighed and stood in front of his desk; he smiled slightly and asked "So then, how do you like the new receptionist?"

A small blush crept across Bakura's face and he spun his chair around, facing away from the man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he lied, trying to hide his blush. Pegasus just chuckled and walked up to his chair, spinning it around to face him.

Bakura frowned up at him and Pegasus's smile widened "Come, come now my boy, there's no need to lie to me. You were one of my first workers and I've known you since this company opened, you and your brother are like family to me"

Bakura's eyes narrowed "Well, you certainly don't feel like family to _me._"

Pegasus just rolled his eyes "I'm sure Ryou would disagree with you, he sees me as an uncle. I've been in your life for a good five years Bakura; I think I can tell when you feel an…_attraction _for someone."

He smirked as he saw Bakura's face redden "I-I feel no attraction for anybody in this damn building! The only reason you made that kid the receptionist is because you're trying to hook me up with someone, isn't it?!"

Pegasus just shook his head "That _kid _is about a year younger than you, and no, I'm not trying to hook you up with someone. I actually chose him because he's got a good background and he's very pretty, as I'm sure you'd agree."

Bakura growled and turned back to his laptop "Get out!" he yelled.

Pegasus frowned at him "Now that's no way to talk to your boss, is it?"

Bakura sighed and gave him a mocking smile "I'm sorry Mr Pegasus, would you kindly leave? I am very busy at the moment"

the man nodded and smiled "That's much better" he said, walking toward the door. "Oh, and Bakura" he stopped in the doorway, said man turned his head toward his boss "I also chose him because I just wanted you to come to work with a smile for once."

With that Pegasus was gone, leaving Bakura sitting there with a red face.

He swore out loud and threw a crunched up piece of paper at the door, knowing full well that the man was gone.

…

Marik was sitting at the reception counter, drawing something on the piece of paper in front of him. It wasn't the most fun job in the world, being a receptionist, but it paid well. Not only that but he always got time to himself since people came in and out one by one, so it never got too loud or crowded.

As he started to shade his drawing he heard someone clear their throat behind him, quickly flipping over the paper and turning around to see the white haired poet.

Marik smiled and walked over to him "Hi Mr Touzoku, are you leaving now?" Bakura just gave a small nod and handed the blonde his ID. Marik took it and pointed to a folder on the counter "Have you signed out yet?" he asked.

Bakura shook his head "There's, uh…no pen."

Marik looked at the folder and gave himself a small hit in the head "Ah! Duh, silly me! Sorry about that I'll get one now!" the blonde turned around and opened one of the draws.

Bakura could see his ass once more and blushed slightly, quickly looking away "_God dammit…"_ he thought, trying to look at anything but the blonde.

Marik turned with a smile on his face and a pen in hand "Sorry, I completely forgot to put a pen out, I'm a bit stupid like that" his cheeks reddened slightly.

Bakura couldn't help the small blush creeping up to his face, thinking that the blonde looked adorable.

"Don't worry about it" he muttered, quickly taking the pen and writing in the folder.

The phone then rang and the blonde quickly ran over to it, picking it up and putting on a cheery voice "This is the Millennium Magazine, Marik Ishtar speaking." There was some jibber jabber on the other line and Bakura watched as the blonde frowned "Melvin, cut the crap, I know this is you. You do horrible imitations."

Bakura's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop, who was Melvin? Was he Marik's boyfriend? Did Marik even have a boyfriend? God he hoped not.

Marik smiled once more and chatted into the phone "Yeah, I did get the job, I can't believe I'm working here either! How did you get this number anyway?...oh it's in the magazine, of course." Marik turned to see Bakura looking at him and the pale man quickly looked back down to the folder, finishing off his name and signature.

Marik smiled at him and spoke into the phone once more "Melvin I have to go, too much work, you know? I'll talk to you later okay? Bye." He hung up and turned to Bakura with a bright smile "Sorry, that was my brother; he can be a real nuisance sometimes. Is there anything else you need?"

Bakura almost sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't his boyfriend. The blonde probably didn't even have one.

"Ah, yes, Pegasus told me he dropped off some documents here for me" Marik looked at him blankly for a second, but his mouth soon made an o shape and he turned to pick up a folder from his desk.

The blonde handed the pale man the folder and he smiled again "Here you go, I'm glad you told me or I would've forgotten."

Bakura gave him a small smile back and opened the folder, frowning as he saw the papers inside "Ah, it's what Pegasus wants the poem to be about. Hopefully it's not something too hard because last time was…" Marik looked at Bakura confused as the white head slowly faded out. Bakura growled and slammed the folder shut "Well, now I know Pegasus is just fucking around!"

Marik's eyes widened and he leaned forward slightly "Oh, please tell me what the theme is! I mean, if it's not too much to ask." Bakura opened his mouth to tell the blonde but Marik quickly put his hands out in front of him "Wait! Don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise! Like all your poems are, it would just spoil it if you told me…oh gods I just love your poems so much though, you have no idea."

Bakura raised his eyebrows at the blonde, trying to hide the small blush rising to his cheeks "You…you really like my poems that much?"

Marik nodded, his eyes and smile widening "Oh yes, I do! Your writing style is amazing and not only that but the poems have just so much emotion in them. You can really capture the mood and the moment; it feels like I'm in it or experiencing it myself! Oh and my favourite one, _Luna Moon_, that one made me cry. The way you described the night like it was an actual person, filled with sorrow and loneliness, it had me in tears! You are just so amazing! If it wasn't for your poems I don't think I would even buy the magazine! I just love your poems so, so much!"

Bakura stood there with a blank look, the blonde had gone off at a rapid pace and he could only really catch a few words, but enough to understand it.

"Luna Moon? That was really your favourite one?" he asked, Marik nodded and Bakura gave him a small smile "Well…that's actually my favourite one too, I think it's the best poem I've ever done."

Marik nodded and leaned further forward "Oh it was! I mean, all your poems are amazing but that was definitely the best one! I even named my cat Luna Moon just because of your poem. I call her LM for short."

Bakura raised an eyebrow "You have a cat, and you named it Luna Moon? Just because of my poem?"

Marik nodded once more but slowly realized how strange it sounded and looked away with a red face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that probably sounds creepy doesn't it? I-I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have just gone off like that" Bakura stared at the blonde for a while, mesmerized by his sparkling eyes.

Bakura soon realized that the silence had gone on for too long and he shook his head "Oh, n-no it's not creepy at all! In fact I'm flattered you named your cat after one of my poems, and I'm really glad you like my poems."

Bakura smiled at him and Marik smiled back, both staring at the other.

Bakura soon felt his cheeks heat up again and he quickly turned around "I-I have to go, I need to start this poem" he quickly said, walking toward the door.

"Bye Mr Touzoku, have a good afternoon!" Marik yelled, Bakura said a quick goodbye and walked out the door.

As he walked through the busy streets he opened the folder and looked at the theme for his poem once more.

_"Love…" _he thought _"god I hate you, Pegasus."_

…

Marik watched Bakura walk out the door, flumping down in his chair when he was gone

_"Wow that was awkward"_ he thought to himself.

Marik then facepalmed himself as he remembered what he said to the poet "Gods, why did I say all that? He probably thinks I'm a stalker or something…but he said it was alright. I certainly wouldn't want to get on the wrong foot with one of my idols."

He sat in silence for a moment, thinking about the white haired man and his amazing poetry.

The phone suddenly rang, making him jump slightly.

He growled and grabbed the phone "Melvin!" he yelled into it "I swear, if this is you I'm going to…oh, hi babe! Yeah, I'm almost done with work. Sorry about that, Melvin rang me before so I thought he was you…yeah, yeah I know. So are we going to meet up outside the movies at seven or not? Okay, I'll see you there, bye!...I love you too."

Marik hung up the phone and sat down, smiling to himself. Hopefully he wouldn't be stuck behind this desk for much longer.

* * *

**Marik has a cat, I thought that was fitting. Not because in the abridged he calls Bakura a kitty, but I thought he just looks right with a cat. I don't know, probably because he's Egyptian and they worship cats or if it's just because I like cats...**

**Oh and don't ask why Bakura's a poet, for some reason that just seemed to be fitting as well. I don't know, it's my opinion I guess.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And this is out early, yay! Bakura writes a poem in this and I made it up myself, it was a real challenge so I'm sorry if it sucks or you don't understand it.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Bakura sat on his bed in his apartment, looking down at the folder in front of him. Two sheets of paper were spread on his bed and he was glaring at one.

It was a picture with a note underneath it; he skimmed his eyes over the note once more.

_"Dear Baku boy, I know I haven't really assigned you with something like this before so here's some inspiration. From Pegasus" _there was a little hand drawn love heart next to it and he looked back up at the picture, frowning.

It was a picture of that god dammed receptionist, Marik Ishtar.

Bakura cursed aloud and threw the two pieces of paper onto the floor, then grabbed his head and pulled at his hair. Of course Pegasus had to fuck with him like this, he had only met Marik today and yet he felt like he had a huge crush on him.

Was it love at first sight?...no, he didn't believe in that bullcrap. It was probably just an attraction to the boy's body, not the boy himself…yeah, that's all it was, a sexual attraction.

He lied back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how he was going to write this poem. Pegasus didn't usually give him an emotion, it was usually an object or sometime during the year; like summer, autumn, etc. Sometimes he even got to choose the theme himself, but that was only on rare occasions.

That's how he came up with the poem _Luna Moon,_ Pegasus didn't give him the theme of night, he just decided to go with it. But now that the theme was an emotion he had no idea what to write, usually he would write out different emotions in his poems but not write about an actual emotion itself.

He sighed and looked back down to the picture on the ground, thinking if the boy really could help him.

He just growled and shook his head "No," he muttered "it's a sexual attraction, that's not love, that's just want. It's greed and sick desire."

Bakura knew love was more than that.

Love was caring, happiness, joyful, shyness, jealousy, trusting, even sadness and bitterness. Love and sexual desires were completely different, sexual desires were none of those things, it was just ecstasy. But, love is also defined as a fantasy, some people say it doesn't exist, that love is just dreams and fairy tales.

Bakura was one of those people.

He didn't really believe in love, and that's another big difference between love and sexual desires.

Sexual desires exist, love doesn't.

All Bakura really saw love as was a trap, a form of slavery. All love leads into is marriage, then the world becomes smaller. You're not allowed to keep secrets, hang out with the opposite or even same sex with the one person you apparently _love _being suspicious, or even go out without the other's permission.

It made the world seem like a box, the only cares being of one person and work. That made the white head sick to the stomach.

Love was a joke, gods little game, as was the rest of the world.

Bakura growled and grabbed a pencil and notebook from the bedside table, rapidly scribbling down his poem.

"Slavery, bitterness, betrayal and jealousy," he growled "being used like a puppet, thrown around recklessly. Souls turned stone cold with sorrow and pain, all because of one person's sick game. A person who is filled with very little happiness, and instead possesses much more sadness. This person's name is love, who hunts for prey. Making sure no one escapes her clutches, and in them they stay. She fools her victims into fake happiness, then slowly shows them that it's all truly madness. But there are some victims she cannot touch or harm, these victims can see right through her fake charm. They refuse to believe she will make their life better, and instead lock her out and forget her forever. Yet, for some reason, love's victims see them as the mad ones. The ones that resisted her traps and managed to run. Love is nothing but a fantasy, something that makes you seem sane. Yet people never look past that, they never see her sick little game!"

As Bakura finished writing he roughly stabbed the paper, finishing off the poem with a small torn hole as the full stop.

He frowned, reading over it and knowing he would have to work a bit more on it later, but was satisfied that he now had something to work off.

The door to his room suddenly burst open and he jumped slightly, looking up to see a smaller white haired boy with big, brown, doe eyes. The boy gasped and he put his hands pale hands over his mouth

"Oh my goodness Kura, I am so sorry for scaring you! I knocked and you didn't answer so I used the spare key you gave me to come in and see if something was wrong! I-I really didn't mean to scare you, honestly! I'm so, so sorry! Please don't be mad!" Bakura rolled his eyes and stood up, throwing the book down onto his bed.

"Ryou, you didn't scare me, you just surprised me. I was too engaged in my work to have heard you, nothing is wrong, and how could I be mad at you? You're my little brother; I don't see how I could possibly get mad at you. So stop being such a pussy and stop apologizing "

Ryou looked up at him with big, sparkling, brown eyes.

The smaller boy smiled and looked away sheepishly "Oh, right, s-sorry. Oh wait I just apologized sorry! O-oh my goodness I did it again, I'm so sorry! Oh wait I-"

"Ryou just stop! You're going in circles! I know what you're trying to say and I'm also sorry for worrying you. How about we just both shut up and go out for dinner already? I'm hungry as fuck."

Ryou gave his brother a shocked look and he frowned "Kura!" he yelled.

Bakura put on his shoes and gave Ryou a confused look "What?"

The smaller boy pouted and walked toward him, pointing a finger inches from Bakura's pale nose "We don't swear, keep that language PG rated."

Bakura just shook his head and continued to tie his shoes, not bothering to respond.

Ryou sighed and looked around the room, seeing the two pieces of paper lying on the floor. He walked over and picked them up, looking at both with a raised eyebrow "Pegasus made the poems theme _love? _Well that's unusual, and what's with this picture? Who is that anyway? What does he mean inspiration?"

Bakura's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up, ripping the papers away from Ryou "I-it's nothing! It's just Pegasus fucking around!" he reassured, putting the papers on his bedside table.

Ryou pouted as he could tell Bakura was lying, and also because of the use of swear words.

The boy then turned to see his brother's notebook open; he pointed at it and asked "Is that your new poem? Can I read it?"

Bakura just shrugged and turned to him "Sure, I don't see why not. But that's just a draft, I'm not finished yet."

Ryou ignored the last part and picked up the book, skimming over the words. Bakura watched as his brother's eyes slowly went watery, as they usually did when reading one of his poems. Except this time it didn't look like the poem itself was putting him to tears, it looked more like genuine sadness and even worry.

Once Ryou was finished he put the book back down on the bed and turned to Bakura, a worried expression on his face.

"Bakura," he started "is…is that what you really think of love?"

The taller man just frowned and walked past Ryou "Come on, let's go, I told you I was hungry."

Ryou followed him out the door and to the elevator, giving him the same worried expression "Kura I'm serious, is that really what you think?" Bakura stayed silent, not wanting to continue this conversation. Ryou soon got frustrated and frowned "Bakura!" he slightly yelled, making the man jump.

Bakura turned to see Ryou glaring at him and he groaned "Fine! Yes! It's what I really think!"

Ryou's eyes softened and he gave Bakura a sad look "Why?"

"Love is just a dream Ryou, something we don't need. It's just a happy little fantasy that everyone desires, but no one ever looks at the down side. All love is, is just tears and heart brakes, sorrow and pain! It's just one sick game! It's like if you love a person but they don't love you back, you feel depressed and worthless. You're better off without it! That picture you saw was just a boy that works for the company, Pegasus thinks I like him so he's just fucking with me! But I can tell you that I don't like him at all, it's just a sexual attraction! So stop questioning me about this and change the topic!"

Ryou looked at him with large eyes, shocked at what his brother had said.

The elevator then dinged and they both walked out, strolling through reception and out the front doors. Ryou looked at his brother as they strolled through the streets, sighing and deciding he would start a new conversation.

"So who was that boy in the picture anyway?" Bakura almost sighed in relief, happy that his brother decided to change topic.

"His name is Marik Ishtar, he's the new receptionist working for the company"

Ryou looked up in thought for a moment, then looked back at Bakura and smiled "Well I want to meet him, Pegasus thinks you're attracted to this boy and I want to know why."

Bakura felt his cheeks heat up and he growled "I am _not _attracted to him, I told you that! I am attracted to his body, not actually him himself! I see no reason for you to meet him but if you really want to I could try to arrange something. But it may take a few days, maybe even weeks because I just met him!"

Ryou's smile widened and he looked ahead "That's good enough for me!" he chirped.

…

Marik stood outside the movie theater with crossed arms and a stuck out hip. He was wearing a light purple jumper that sat tightly on his upper body, long leather pants in a darker shade of purple and a sparkling lavender scarf. Anyone could clearly see that the blonde's favourite colour is purple and even though that was true, he also thought it just looked good on him.

He could feel himself getting cold, rubbing his arms and looking around desperately.

_"Why is he late? Did something happen? Did he forget? I don't think I can stand this cold much longer"_ the blonde thought.

Just as it looked like it was about to rain, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Marik!"

said boy turned to see a man running up to him; Marik smiled and quickly ran over to the man.

They embraced each other in a tight hug and the blonde let out a relieved sigh "Oh thank the gods, I thought you weren't going to show up!"

The man just laughed and tightened his grip "Don't be so silly babe; I just got caught up in something, that's all."

Marik looked up at the man, seeing his sparkling green eyes. They always seemed to hypnotize him, like he could trust anything his boyfriend would say.

The blonde just nodded, taking his lovers arm "Well, should we go in now?"

The man smiled, showing his pearly white teeth "Gladly."

…

Ryou sat at the table and watched his brother slurp up spaghetti, sighing at how messy an eater he was when eating Italian food. Ryou just put his fork down, appetite now lost.

Although, every time they did eat in this restaurant, he would slowly get used to his brothers eating habits and each time be able to eat more. This time he had almost finished the whole plate, but wasn't quite there yet.

Ryou sat back and took the small glass of wine off the table, lightly swirling it before taking a small sip.

"Hey, Kura, do you want to go see a movie? It's not late and we have loads of time to spare."

Bakura stopped and looked up at Ryou, grabbing a napkin and roughly wiping his mouth "Nah, don't really feel like it"

Ryou raised an eyebrow at him "Why not?"

"Well, I just feel like it's going to ruin the whole day. I don't know, probably because there are no good movies on at the moment."

Ryou just shrugged and took another sip of wine while Bakura continued to dig into his meal.

* * *

**Nope, still don't know who Marik's boyfriend is.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And another chapter! Sorry if this has any mistakes in it, it's like 1:00am and I'm really tired.**

******Disclaimer: Nope, the amazing anime Yu-Gi-Oh! still doesn't belong to me. All rights belong to Kazuki takahashi.**

* * *

Marik sat behind the reception desk, carefully drawing lines and shapes on the paper in front of him. It had been almost a week since he'd gotten the job and nothing had changed. It was still quiet, he still got time to himself, and Pegasus seemed to really like him. Well, at least, that's what he thought.

He suddenly heard a low voice and quickly flipped his drawing over, looking up to see who it was. Marik smiled as he saw the white haired poet, standing up and walking to the ID's.

"Good morning Mr Touzoku" the blonde said while his back was to the poet "You're here a bit earlier today, I take it you like Fridays?"

Marik turned around and walked toward Bakura, seeing the man smiling.

"Well, they're okay. One more day until the weekend so I guess I do like them" Bakura then put one of two coffees' he was holding in front of Marik, making the blonde raise an eyebrow.

"What's this?" he ask, looking up at the poet.

Bakura just shrugged "Well, a few days ago you told me you like Mr Mutou's coffee, so I decided to get you one" he said, taking a sip from his own coffee.

Marik looked down at the coffee, then back up at Bakura, then back down at the coffee again.

The blonde smiled and took the coffee off the desk "T-thank you so much! I'll pay you back!" Marik took his wallet from the desk and took out a few notes, handing them to Bakura.

Bakura chuckled and grabbed Marik's hand, leaning toward the blonde's face with a wide smirk "Oh you don't have to pay me back, but if you really want to, you can do it without money."

Marik's cheeks lit up and he gave Bakura a questioning look "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

Bakura chuckled once more and winked "I think you know what I mean."

With that he walked off, leaving a confused and flustered Marik behind him.

_"It's just a sexual attraction" _he thought _"and since it's been annoying me, there's only one thing to do. Satisfy this sexual attraction by fucking that blonde. I'm sure he's not a slut and wouldn't agree to it straight away, so I'll just have to…charm him." _

Bakura smirked at the thought, he didn't want the boy for love, he wanted him for sex. It took him awhile to decide it, but he was positive about the decision.

The white haired couldn't sleep, concentrate, or sometimes even eat. And it was all because of Marik.

Ignoring the thought of actually loving him, he thought the only possible reason was because of sexual frustration. He had to fix this problem as fast as he could, so now the games have begun.

But the thought of loving the blonde was now stuck in his head, he didn't believe in love, but it just wouldn't leave his mind. So the only way to confirm this was to sleep with the receptionist, then he would be positive.

Bakura walked into the elevator and pressed the top floor, then slouched against the wall and waited. Once the elevator finally reached the top floor he walked through its doors and to Pegasus's desk.

The silver man smiled as he saw him and leaned back in his chair "Ah, Bakura, have you finished that poem? I'm sure it's a simply fabulous and emotional peace of work, as are all your other poems."

Bakura just scoffed and slammed his poem down on the table "Yes, I'm done, and I'm sure you will be quite pleased with it."

Pegasus just smiled and leaned forward, taking the poem and reading over it. Pegasus's reaction was not what Bakura was expecting.

Instead of his boss smiling and getting all emotional like he always did when reading one of the man's poems, Pegasus just slowly frowned and went back a couple of times. Once he was finished reading, Pegasus put the poem down and spun his chair away from the pale man.

"Well…" he started "it wasn't what I was expecting"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his boss's reaction "What? What do you mean? I explained what love is, I put emotional touches in it, it's perfect! How can you not be happy with it?"

Pegasus just sighed and looked out the window "Well, I'm not unhappy with it, I'm just a little sad about how you explained it. I wanted this to be a joyful poem, not a depressing one."

Bakura just scowled and crossed his arms "How can I write something joyful about a theme that's depressing? A theme that doesn't even exist!"

Pegasus growled and quickly spun around, slamming his hands forcefully onto the desk in frustration.

_"Love _is depressing to you? Bakura, love holds very little depression. If anything it _cures _depression! I can't believe this is what you think about it! You need to experience love Bakura, then I want to see a happy poem, I want you to rewrite this whole thing again! I am devastated after reading this…this thing! Not only that but I am very disappointed in you! What would Ryou think when reading this? How sad do you think he would feel?"

Bakura's eyes were wide with shock; he had never expected this reaction at all.

"Um…Ryou has already read it" he answered.

Pegasus growled and shook his head "Horrible, just horrible for Ryou to read something like this! Now he's probably confused about love himself! I am not publishing this monstrosity!"

Bakura looked at Pegasus with shock "What?! B-but I can't just write out another poem in a day! You need to publish this or there won't be a poem in this week's magazine! And I hope you realize almost half of our readers are because of my poems!"

"Yes but we'll lose half of our readers if this is published!" he argued.

Bakura growled and sat in one of the chairs opposite from Pegasus's desk, crossing his arms and slouching. Pegasus just sighed and stood up, walking over to the window and taking a deep breath.

"We can just put a small article in the magazine that there may not be another poem for a few days, or maybe even weeks" he said calmly "I want you to rewrite this poem, Bakura. I don't care how long it takes but it must be a happy, heart-warming poem. You must experience love yourself and then you will understand that love is more than just sorrow."

Bakura sat up and glared at the man "So you want me to get a love interest? Is that what you're saying?"

Pegasus turned and nodded "Yes."

Bakura's eyes widened and he stood up "But that's-"

"If you don't you're fired!" the man yelled.

Bakura was paralyzed fired? But he'd been in this job for five years, maybe even longer. Pegasus couldn't be serious…could he?

The silver haired man sighed and walked up to him, a sad look spread across his features "Bakura, I'm not doing this just for the magazine; I'm also doing it for your sake. You will be happier with love; you just need to experience it."

Bakura just growled and turned, stomping toward the elevator "Fine! I'll do it!" he yelled as the elevator doors opened "Even though it's impossible!"

The doors closed and Pegasus sat back down in his seat, feeling a tad guilty for what he had said to one of his most valued workers.

"It will be good for him" he muttered, grabbing some documents and filling them in.

…

For the rest of the day Bakura was violent and frustrated. He kicked things, punched things, yelled at everyone and nearly even broke his laptop by smashing it on the ground.

By the end of the day his white hair was sticking out in all different places as he would constantly pull or tug at it when trying to write out the poem.

Bakura stormed down to reception and slammed his ID on the table, making the blonde jump. Marik quickly flipped over a piece of paper he was drawing on and looked up at the man with wide eyes.

"Oh, h-hi Mr Touzoku. I take it you didn't have a good day today?" he stuttered, still a bit flushed at their previous conversation.

Bakura just ignored him and looked down at the paper Marik had flipped over, every time someone came near him he would flip a piece of paper over and hide whatever the blonde was working on. It had Bakura curious and, being frustrated as he was, wanted to know why.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked,

Marik gave him a confused look "Doing what exactly?"

"Flipping that damn paper over! Every time I walk up to you, you do that, it's pissing me off!"

Marik felt a little intimidated by the man; he wasn't his normal self today and seemed to be angry with everything, which was strange since he was so happy this morning.

"Oh uh, i-it's nothing! It's just a few scribbles on paper, nothing special. That's all it is, really!"

Bakura growled and leaned over, grabbing the paper up from the desk.

Marik gasped and quickly stood up, trying to get it back from the man "N-no wait!" he yelled.

Bakura looked at what was on the paper and his eyes slowly softened once he registered what was in front of him. It was a picture, a very well-drawn one might he add, and it was of him. Everything about the picture just looked so…realistic, he couldn't believe it!

He turned to see Marik looking down in shame, obviously very embarrassed over the whole thing.

Bakura sighed and put the drawing back on the table "You never told me you were an artist" he said calmly.

Marik looked up at him, but quickly looked to the side "I…I'm not, I just like to draw."

Bakura smiled at the blonde's shyness "Well you have an amazing talent that you're putting to waste; your drawings should be in the magazine."

Marik's face reddened, and he slowly looked up at the poet.

"Y-you mean…you're not creeped out? But I…I drew you and it's kind of weird, and it makes me look like I'm a stalker or something or like I have a fetish for you, w-which I don't! But it just makes me look strange and creepy and, and-" he was suddenly silenced as a pale finger was put to his lips.

Marik flushed as he looked up to see Bakura staring at him "Marik, shut up. I'm not creeped out, if anything I'm flattered. It's amazing that you can draw like that and I'm surprised you even drew me."

He took his finger away from the boy's lips and the blonde gave him a shy smile "R-really? Well like I said you're…you're one of my idols. So of course I'd draw you."

Marik looked up into the man's eyes, seeing them sparkling at him.

Bakura stared back, admiring the blonde's lavender orbs.

Someone suddenly walked next to Bakura and he quickly turned his head to see a black haired man smiling at the blonde. Frowning Bakura was about ask what he wanted until Marik yelled "Duke!"

He ran out from behind the desk and hugged the man, Bakura watched in a sort of horror as they kissed each other.

"D-Duke?" he questioned.

Marik blushed and turned to Bakura "Oh, r-right. Bakura, this is Duke Devlin…my boyfriend."

The poets heart stopped, staring into the green eyes of the man with one thought running through his head

"_B-boyfriend?!_"

* * *

**Aaand a cliffhanger!**

**Thanks**** for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapie! I think I should explain that Marik doesn't have the abridged personality, he's kind of like Namu or how he was at the end of the season. You know? All big eyed and everything. But whatever, just thought I should let you know. Anyone thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far and please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Kazuki Takahashi owns all rights to it!**

* * *

Jealousy, that's one of the feelings when being in love, right? Bakura didn't believe in love, but there he was, staring at the black haired boy with wide eyes, feeling jealous as all hell. He couldn't understand this, he wanted to hold back his feelings but he just couldn't, he couldn't hold back the jealous rage burning through his blood.

Duke slightly narrowed his eyes at the man, slowly holding out his hand "It's nice to meet you, any friend of Marik's is a friend of mine. And you are?"

Bakura held back a growl and roughly grabbed the man's hand "Bakura" he said, squeezing tightly "Bakura Touzoku."

Duke narrowed his eyes further and also tightened his grip "Ah, I see, that poet Marik obsesses over. Well I can't say that I'm a big fan of your work but maybe it's because I'm just not into poetry" Bakura glared back.

Marik watched in an awkward silence as the two seemed to have a mad spark shooting from each other's eyes, looking straight at the other.

Eventually the blonde couldn't stand the tension between them and nervously laughed "M-maybe you two could get to know each other better, I just have to drop something off at Pegasus's office, okay?"

"Sure babe, you go do that" Duke replied, not looking away from the poet.

Marik just smiled nervously, grabbed some documents and ran off to the elevator, looking back at the two as the doors opened. He had no idea why but they seemed to have gotten off on bad terms, did Duke think Marik was flirting with Bakura from before?

The blonde jumped into the elevator and shook his head as the doors closed "O-of course not" he muttered "Duke knows I wouldn't do that."

The blonde sat in silence, listening to the horrible elevator music. There was one thing he couldn't quite get his mind around, and that was why Bakura was so mad. Did Bakura know Duke at all? Could they have done something horrible to each other without him even knowing? No, that wasn't possible. Duke had no idea who Bakura was at first and not only that but he told Marik everything, so he had no idea why the poet seemed so upset.

Suddenly the doors opened and Marik quickly walked out, seeing that Pegasus wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Dammit" he cursed "I must have missed him, he'd be walking around the building right now."

Marik sighed and walked up to his boss's desk, dropping the documents on the table and walking around to the drawers to find a sticky note and pen. He smiled as he found both items in one drawer, picking them up and quickly scribbling something down on the sticky note, then sticking it on top of the documents.

As the blonde was about to put both items back, he raised an eyebrow at what was under the two objects that he didn't notice at first. It was a folder marked _Bakura Touzoku_.

"_Sh-should I?_" Marik thought, his hand twitching as he looked down at the folder.

The blonde looked up and scanned his lavender orbs around the room, making sure no one was in it with him. After checking the room, he quickly picked up the folder and opened it, looking through it with wide eyes. It was every poem Bakura had ever written, making the blonde's eyes sparkle.

He flicked through them, remembering every single one, from first to last. But he stopped at the last one, realizing he didn't seem to recognize it. In fact he didn't even know it.

Marik took it out of the folder and looked at the title, "Love?" he muttered. He didn't know whether he should read it or not, arguing with himself if it was a good idea.

He frowned and closed the folder "No! I can't read it! I will read it once it's published!" The blonde hesitated as he was about to put it away, still not sure whether he should read it or not. He sighed and opened the folder once more "Oh what the hell, it will be in the magazine anyway!" Marik chirped, smiling as he searched for the poem.

Once he found it his smile widened, and he slowly started to read over it. Halfway through the poem his happy expression soon turned into one of confusion, still reading over the words.

When Marik finished he slowly closed it and put it back in the draws, sliding it shut and standing frozen.

"That poem was…it's nothing like his other poems" the blonde muttered, feeling his eyes get watery.

After a few minutes he realized that he had spent too much time in Pegasus's office and the other two were probably wondering where he was.

Marik walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for the doors to slide open. The poem was still on his mind and he couldn't seem to get it out of his head, for some reason, it just reminded him too much of his relationship with Duke.

For the first time ever, he wished he hadn't read one of Bakura's poems.

…

Once Marik was gone, Duke let go of Bakura's hand and growled at him "You do know he's mine, don't you?"

Bakura just growled back "Oh? Really? He never told me he had a boyfriend!"

Duke just glared at him for a while longer, then smirked and turned toward the desk. He saw the picture on the counter and picked it up, staring at it uncaringly

"You know, he really does admire you. To draw you like this, it's probably one of his best drawings yet. But, I don't really know, I actually don't really care."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the man, not sure how to respond.

Duke turned around, smirk still on his face "But you know what? That doesn't matter; as long as I pretend to care he does every little thing for me. Every little deed, he just cares for me so much, it's quite laughable actually."

Bakura didn't really understand what was going on, what was Duke was trying to accomplish with this conversation?

Suddenly, something in the poets head clicked and he stared at the man in disbelief "You…you don't really care for him, do you?"

Duke silently chuckled and nodded "Well of course, I'm only with him for the same reason as you, for the sex. Anybody can see that little blonde is a sex toy, it's just a matter of getting to him first. I'm afraid I beat you to him."

Bakura growled and felt his eye twitch, sure he wanted the blonde for the ecstasy, but he planned to make it a one night stand not to actually become a couple. Something suddenly grabbed his chin and pulled him forward, being inches away from the black haired man.

"But you know…" Duke whispered "I can get rid of those sexual frustrations for you. I know you're feeling it, and I can help" as he whispered the last word, Dukes hand ran along Bakura's inner thigh, making the poet visibly shudder. But, being a man full of pride, he pushed Duke away.

"Don't you _ever _fucking touch me again!" he hissed, making Duke smirk

"Oh, feisty, I like that!"

Bakura growled at the man and clenched his fist, preparing to punch him.

The elevator suddenly dinged and Marik walked out with a confused look, but once he saw the two men quickly smiled "Ah, so did you two get along?"

Duke looked at Bakura and sweetly smiled "Oh yes, we get along _very _well" he made a soft purring noise that only Bakura could hear, making the man growl.

Marik didn't notice any of this and grabbed Duke's arm "That's great honey, I told Pegasus this morning that I was leaving early, so we can go now" Duke smiled and walked the boy through the door "Bye Bakura!" Marik yelled out just before they went through the door.

"M-Marik" Bakura tried to yell, but it only came out as a small whisper.

The white haired growled and slammed his hand against the counter "God dammit, why is that damn blonde with such a man whore. Surely he can see what's going on, can't he?" Bakura then looked down at the counter to see Marik's drawing of him, making him smile slightly.

He swiped it from the counter and walked out the door, making sure no one would see it.

…

"Hey big brother! How are you doing?!" Bakura was lying on the bed, his head full of complicated thoughts and very recent memories.

He moved his arm, which was covering his eyes, to see a young teenage girl with long, light purple hair; almost white.

He sighed in frustration and fell back against the pillow, arm covering his eyes once more "Amane, I don't have time for you right now, come back later."

The girl pouted and ran up to her older brother, throwing her full body weight onto his stomach. Bakura made a small sound of pain as he was winded, making the girl laugh.

He growled and tried to push her off "Amane you're fourteen! Don't you think you're a little big for this?"

Amane just grabbed his hands and tried to push him back, pouting "No! You always talk about how strong you are; surely you can take a little weight?"

The two started having a friendly wrestle, growling at the other every few seconds. Ryou walked in to see them fighting and he laughed

"Oh come on you two, quit it. Kura you promised you'd take her to the theme park with me this Friday, remember?" Bakura stopped and looked at Amane, seeing her smirking at him.

He sighed and roughly pushed her off him, making her fall back onto the bed.

He sat up and frowned "That's right; I forgot I promised to take this pest to that stupid theme park"

Amane quickly sat up and pouted "Hey! I am not a pest! You're the pest!" she yelled childishly, sticking her tongue out at him. Bakura stuck his tongue out at her just as childishly.

Amane had Ryou's looks; the big brown doe eyes and sweet voice made her seem like a little angel. But she also had Bakura's innocence, that saying, none at all. Teachers always seemed to complain about her at school with her distracting behavior and slacking off when doing school work. But when their parents told her off Bakura and Amane would just laugh and he'd say how proud he was of her. Which Ryou strongly discouraged.

Bakura put on his coat and shoes then stood up, seeing that Amane was no longer on the bed.

He looked around his room to see her staring at two pictures on the wall, one of the two pictures was Marik and right next to it was his drawing. Bakura had kept the picture Pegasus gave him and put it up on his wall, deciding it wasn't a bad photo of the blonde.

"Who's that?" Amane asked, not noticing Ryou waving his hands wildly and shaking his head.

Bakura walked up to it and sighed "That's Marik Ishtar; he's someone that works with me. He also drew that picture of me."

Amane looked at the drawing with wide eyes "H-he drew that? But that's amazing! I want to meet him! And why would he draw your ugly face anyway?"

Bakura sneered at her and shrugged "Well, I don't really know. He says he really likes my poems so he just drew me. And he's not a professional artist anyway, so you wouldn't want to meet him."

Amane wanted to be an artist, in more than just drawing. She was an amazing violin and piano player as well as a drawer; she'd do anything to meet anyone who was amazing at either of those things.

Amane just shrugged and looked up at Bakura "I want to meet him anyway, if you both seem to be so into each other" a small blush appeared on Bakura's cheeks and Ryou facepalmed himself. Amane just smirked and walked out the door "Come on! We're wasting valuable time here, I want to go on the roller coasters " she yelled.

Bakura just walked next to Ryou and sighed "How did she get so selfish?" he asked,

Ryou just smiled "Oh, I think I know" he giggled, walking out the door.

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows and walked after him "Hey!" he yelled, still hearing Ryou's giggling.

* * *

**I didn't really like this chapter, but I really wanted to introduce Amane so there you go! And Duke is a man whore...just sayin.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright a new chapter! I'm sorry this took longer than normal, my computers broken (NOOOOOO) and I'm uploading this on a friends computer. Chapters will come out later than usual for a while because it can take up to a month to fix my stupid computer, so I'm kind of crying at the moment. But anyway just enjoy this chapter, it's kind of rushed and I don't really like it that much but that's because I couldn't really look over it, so sorry if it has loads os mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Amane walked through the theme park with wide eyes, it had been three months since she'd seen all the rides and roller coasters, so of course, she was beaming with excitement. Ryou and Bakura walked behind her, large smiles on their faces. They only saw their little sister once every two weeks, twice if they were lucky. She always had school work she needed to do through the week and would then hang out with her own friends on the weekends, so when she had nothing to do Ryou would pick her up and they'd walk around town together. Bakura always said he never wanted to spend time with her, but Ryou knew he cared deeply for her.

Amane suddenly pointed up at a ride with a large smile on her face "I want to go on that one! Who wants to ride it with me?" Ryou looked up at the ride and went pale, of course she had to choose one of the biggest rides in the whole theme park.

"Uh I-I think I'll pass on this one, I'll just watch okay?"

Amane pouted at him but Bakura just chuckled and slapped a hand down on her head "Don't worry you little pest, I'll go on it with you."

The two walked off yelling at each other and Ryou let out a sigh of relief, he absolutely hated big rides, he never did understand how his siblings could like them so much.

Ryou decided he should get them something to eat since Amane and Bakura were both complaining on the way to the park. As he turned to find a food stall, he bumped into a large, firm chest.

Ryou gasped and jumped back "O-oh my goodness I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, did I hurt you? P-please forgive me!"

There was a silence for a moment and Ryou looked up to see the man giving him an amused look, that's when he noticed how dashing this man seemed to be.

He had wild blonde hair sticking out in all directions, tanned skin that seemed to glow and sparkling lavender eyes. Ryou could feel himself blush as the man walked up to him, chuckling

"Why would you think your little structure could ever hurt me? You look as harmless as a butterfly, not only that but you're tiny." The man smirked down at him and Ryou pouted, he quickly looked away with a small blush.

"I-I'm not that tiny…you shouldn't judge someone by their appearance" the man just smiled and shook his head, seeing that the small white haired boy was embarrassed. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked around as he thought someone called out his name. Ryou looked up to see the blonde looking around in confusion and he realized what was going on "Are…are you lost?" he asked, making the man look down at him.

The blonde scoffed and crossed his arms "Please, why would _I _get lost! It was my brother; he was the one that got lost, not me!_" _

Ryou felt intimidated, this man was very tall and very muscular. No doubt he could take Ryou out in one hit, heck, all he the man had to do was raise a pinkie and he would pass out.

The blonde looked down at the boy, seeing his scared expression.

He sighed and put a hand on the back of his head "…okay I'm…I'm a little lost, but only a little!" he said sheepishly.

Ryou was frozen for a while, but soon smiled shyly "Well I can…I can help you find your brother if you want, but I just have to wait for my two siblings to get off the ride first."

The man shrugged and smiled down at him "Sure, I wouldn't mind that. My name's Melvin by the way"

"Ryou, it's nice to meet you" he smiled.

…

"You were so scared Amane! I saw you shaking in your little boots" Bakura smirked down at his little sister.

"Was not! You were the one that grabbed my hand!" she retaliated, making Bakura frown

"I only grabbed your hand because I saw how scared you were!"

"I was not scared"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to times infinity, ha!" Bakura yelled, victorious.

"Was not times infinity plus one, ha!" Amane yelled back, even more victorious.

The taller one growled and looked up to see Ryou standing with a tall blonde man, making him raise an eyebrow. The two seemed to be talking and laughing so they didn't seem to notice as Bakura and Amane walked up to them, and after standing there for a while Bakura loudly cleared his throat.

Ryou's eyes widened with surprise and he turned to see his two siblings "Oh! You two have finished already? How was the ride?"

Bakura just shrugged "Wasn't too bad, someone was a little scared though" he smirked down at Amane and the girl frowned "but never mind that, who's this?" Ryou turned to Melvin then back to Bakura and smiled.

"Oh, this is Melvin! He's lost so we're going to go look for his brother"

Melvin pouted slightly and put out his hand "I'm not lost, I just got separated. It's nice to meet you"

Bakura took the hand and shook it "Yeah, uh, likewise. I'm Bakura Touzoku, why does your name seem so familiar?"

Melvin just shrugged and let go of the pale man's hand "I don't know, why does _yours _seem so familiar?"

Bakura sighed "Because I write the poetry in the Millennium Magazine"

Melvin just gave him a dumb look for a few seconds but eventually remembered "Ah, that's right, that poet. Well I don't read poetry so not exactly a big fan."

Bakura just rolled his eyes and felt something pinch his arm, making him jump and yell.

He looked down to see Amane frowning up at him "Ow! You little shit! What was that for?"

Ryou glared at his brother "Bakura! You're the oldest so be a good example and stop swearing!"

Bakura looked at him in disbelief "Oh come on! She's fourteen; I bet she swears every day! And she pinched me it fucking hurt!"

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled at him, mad from hearing another swear word.

Melvin looked at the two in amusement while Amane just rolled her eyes "Ryou, I don't care if he swears it doesn't bother me. And I don't want to go looking for someone anyway, we're at the theme park can't we just enjoy it?"

Ryou and Bakura looked at each other for a moment and Melvin just sighed "You know what? I can find my brother myself, so don't worry about it."

Just as he was about to walk off Bakura groaned and yelled out "Wait!" making Melvin stop and turn around. Bakura sighed and rubbed his temple "Ryou, you go with Melvin and help him find his brother. I'll go with Amane so she stops complaining. Ring me when you've finished helping Melvin, okay?"

Ryou smiled and nodded, then turned to Melvin "Come on, let's go find your brother. Where did you last see him?"

The two walked off chatting to each other and Bakura smiled down at Amane "Right, now what ride do you want to go on next?"

…

Amane and Bakura walked through the theme park with tangled hair, since they just got off one of those spinning rides. They were both laughing like crazy until Amane looked ahead to see someone familiar.

She pointed at the person and said "Hey big brother isn't that the guy you like, Marik?"

Bakura looked up to see a blonde teen wearing a cut off lavender top, and next to him was his stupid boyfriend, Duke Devlin.

Marik was about to turn around and Bakura quickly grabbed Amane, pulling her behind a food stall.

The girl looked up at Bakura with narrowed eyes "Kura what the hell?! I was just-"

Bakura slapped a hand over her mouth and growled at her "Shut up! Did you see that guy next to him? That's his boyfriend! We didn't exactly hit it off the first time we met and I don't really want to talk to him again. So just be quiet!"

Amane bit Bakura's hand and he swore, quickly pulling it back and rubbing it. He looked at her questioningly to see she looked absolutely pissed

"You know Kura you don't have to cover my mouth! I don't want your filthy hands all over my face!"

Bakura frowned at her and growled "Look I just didn't want Marik to-"

"Bakura, what are you doing?" he froze after hearing the familiar voice. The poet slowly looked up to see Marik and Duke standing together and looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

Bakura quickly stood up and blushed slightly "U-uh hi Marik, fancy seeing you here" Amane giggled and stood up with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Amane, Bakura's little sister. I've seen one of your drawings and I just have to say that it's amazing and-hey!"

Amane was cut off as Bakura pushed her back "Sorry about her, she can be a real pest sometimes."

Marik giggled slightly and smiled at the poet "It's okay, I didn't even know you had a little sister. Oh and have you seen my big brother? He looks like me except taller and has crazy blonde hair, Duke and I have searched the whole park but we can't find him."

Bakura looked at him blankly for a while, but he soon nodded "Yeah, actually, he's with my brother right now. So that's why his name sounded so familiar, I remember you were talking to him on the phone once"

Marik put a hand on his chest and sighed in relief "Oh thank Ra I thought we would never find him! So uh…where's your brother?"

Bakura put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a phone, quickly looking through his contacts he pressed the one that said _little bro _and held it up to his ear.

He looked at Marik and smiled sheepishly "Um, this may take a moment so just hold on" the blonde smiled and nodded.

While her brother was on the phone Amane walked up to Marik and smiled up at him "I saw that drawing you did of Bakura and it was just so amazing! How do you draw like that do you use some technique?"

Marik's eyes widened "Y-you saw it? Did…did he keep it?"

Amane nodded and her smile widened "Oh yeah, he's got it stuck up on his wall. He's also got a picture of you to."

Marik's cheeks reddened and he raised both eyebrows "B-Bakura has a picture of me? How did he get that?"

Amane opened her mouth to talk but Bakura quickly covered it and talked into the phone.

"Ah! Ryou! You finally picked up! Well I've found Melvin's brother and we seem to be near the Ferris wheel, so just come meet me under it, ok? Alright, bye." Amane bit his hand again and he cursed "Would you stop bloody doing that!" she poked her tongue out at him and he frowned.

Marik stifled a giggle and smiled at the two "So we're meeting him under the Ferris wheel, right? Well then let's get going" the blonde turned and walked off and Amane ran up next to him, chatting excitedly.

Bakura sighed and was about to walk off until someone pulled him back and pinned him against the wall of the food stand, he looked up to see Duke smirking at him.

"It's very nice to see you, Bakura" he purred.

Bakura growled and pushed him off "Don't touch me Devlin. I don't why Marik's with you, but he is, so stop flirting with me and go to your boyfriend!"

Duke smiled at him and put a finger on the man's lips "Shh, we don't want Marik to hear, do we? It will just break his little heart."

Bakura growled again and slapped Duke's hand away "Don't touch me with those disgusting hands! I've only met you today, but you look like the kind of guy that would burn in hell!"

Duke chuckled "Funny, I thought the same thing about you."

Bakura scowled at him and stomped off, making Duke smirk

"Oh, this is going to be fun" he muttered.

* * *

**Stupid Duke, go and burn in hell. No but seriously he's not one of my favourite characters but I don't mind him. Hope I didn't offend anyone :P Anyway please hang tight as my computer slowly and painfully gets fixed.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaaay quick update! I managed to sneak on my dads laptop but I won't be able to do this all the time so right now I'm really lucky. After this updates will be longer and I'll try best I can to update, but I can't promise anything. Anyway for once I really like this chapter so just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

The four were standing under the Ferris wheel together, waiting for Melvin and Ryou. Duke kept giving Bakura flirtatious looks and Bakura just glared at him, Marik and Amane were smiling and laughing as they talked to each other.

Bakura looked over to the two and smiled, the only other person that Amane really liked was Pegasus, she was kind of a loner at school and her only actual friends were, if he remembered correctly, Rebecca and Mokuba. The problem was Rebecca was a little school princess and she would occasionally hang out with Amane, so her only true friend was Mokuba.

When Amane told him she was friends with Mokuba he almost choked and he had to ask if it was actually Mokuba Kaiba. When she said yes he couldn't believe it, the kid had a brother that was a billionaire and he wondered how in the world she got a friend like that. Amane said he was lonely since people always saw him as a snobby rich kid, but she knew he wasn't. So seeing her smiling and laughing with Marik was a big thing, she never really did like hanging around with other people since she seemed to take off Bakura a lot.

"Kura!" the poet looked ahead to see his brother and Melvin walking up to them, but the thing that really caught his eye was the giant Kuriboh toy he was holding.

Ryou walked up to him and smiled "Sorry we took so long, kind of got caught up in something" Bakura looked at the toy, then back at Ryou and raised an eyebrow. Ryou saw what his brother was looking at and he blushed slightly "O-oh, um…Melvin was playing this shooting game, you know, where you shoot the ducks down? Well he kind of got the highest score you could get and he gave me this, um…Kuriboh toy" the smaller boy gave Bakura a sheepish smile.

Bakura just sighed and shook his head while Marik walked forward and wacked Melvin over the head "Where the hell have you been? We were looking everywhere for you! I invited you to come with us so we could spend time together, not for you to get lost!"

Melvin frowned and straightened "I didn't get lost, we just got separated, and I was fucking hungry! You kept refusing to go to a food stall!"

Marik narrowed his eyes at his older brother "Because it costs money! Not only that but going on rides after eating will get you sick _and _we're vegetarians! All these food stalls sell meat and candy!"

Melvin just crossed his arms and pouted "Well _you're _still a vegetarian, I stopped that ages ago."

Marik just put a hand to his temple and sighed "Look, can you just stop talking? How about you actually tell me where you're going next time and we leave it at that, okay?" Melvin just nodded and they all stood together an awkward silence.

Bakura eventually broke it by saying "Um…well I think we should go now, what do you guys think?"

Marik's eyes widened and he shot his head in Bakura's direction "What? No! Come on we're all here now, why don't we do some things together? Plus I don't think Amane wants to leave anyway, right?" he looked down at the girl and Amane nodded.

Bakura looked at the blonde blankly for a while "Are you sure it's Amane that doesn't want to leave and not you?"

"What?"

"Never mind, but if Ryou's up to it then I guess we can stay." Bakura looked over at his brother and Ryou nodded, still holding the giant Kuriboh toy. Bakura just sighed and shrugged "Well then…why not?" Amane and Marik looked at each other and smiled.

The six walked through the park together and looked at all the rides; Marik pointed up at the giant drop "Let's go on that! I was going to go on it until a certain _somebody _got lost" he glared at his brother and Melvin just crossed his arms and frowned.

Bakura smirked and nodded "Sure, I'll go on it. What about you Amane, or are you too scared?"

Amane growled up at him "Oh you wish, it's not that scary!"

Ryou's eyes widened and he frowned "Not that scary? Amane it's a giant drop, _a giant drop! _How can you not find that scary?!"

Bakura just laughed and Marik smiled then looked back at Duke and Melvin "So what about you two? You coming on?"

Duke just shook his head "Marik you know I hate those stupid rides, they're for idiots"

Marik frowned slightly but looked at Melvin "And what about you?"

Melvin was about to nod but slid his eyes over to Ryou then back to Marik and shook his head "Uh, nah, I'll pass. Kind of exhausted after walking all over the theme park you know?"

Marik gave him a strange look but just shrugged it off "Alright, whatever. Now come on I want to get a good seat!"

The three ran up to the ride and payed for the tickets, then jumped onto the seats and waited as the rest of the people got on. Marik was in the middle and was talking to Aman while Bakura sat there bored. Once the ride was going up Bakura sighed in relief

"Oh finally! Took some time!" Marik smiled at him and watched as they slowly made their way to the top.

Once they got to the top it stopped and Bakura turned to Marik to see his lavender orbs were shining, looking over the big city with wide eyes.

Bakura looked ahead to see the city himself and couldn't really understand why Marik found it so amazing, it wasn't even night time so there were no lights or anything.

"Marik, I honestly don't see why you find this so amazing" the blonde turned to him and smiled

"Well I never really get to see the city like this, and it just looks so amazing" he then looked down and his face went pale "Oh fuck we're high."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him "Uh, yeah. It's the giant drop, it's meant to be high"

Marik sat back and clenched the seat "No but…we're really high! And I'm kind of scared of heights"

Bakura gave him a strange look "Well then why did you come on?"

Marik laughed nervously "B-because I wanted to see the city and it d-didn't look that high!"

Bakura was about to say something back but the ride moved slightly, indicating that it was about to drop. A second before it dropped Marik grabbed Bakura's hand and screamed, as did everyone else on the ride. Bakura blushed and sat back in his seat, trying not to focus too much on the blonde's grip.

Once it hit the bottom and the ride was over Marik looked over to his hand and blushed, quickly pulling it away from the poets.

"O-oh my Ra I'm so sorry! I-it was just an instinct thing y-you know?" Bakura was too dazed to respond, but shook his head and pushed the safety bar off and stood up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…don't worry about it" he smiled at the blonde and lifted the safety bar up for him, making Marik smile.

Amane sighed and took it off herself "Jeez, thanks for helping me, I'm not smaller or anything"

Bakura just chuckled and ruffled up her hair "Yes, but I know that you're pretty strong."

Amane frowned and the three walked up to the others to see Melvin and Ryou chatting while Duke just combed a hand through his hair.

Marik smiled at Duke "How about you come on the next ride with me? Stop being such a buzz kill and have fun!"

Duke scowled at him "Oh please, it just stupid Marik. It's no fun so I don't see why you'd go on such things."

Duke continued to comb his hair with his hand, Marik's eyes seemed to water up and he looked down, Bakura could see this and he felt something build up inside him. He didn't know if it was rage because of Duke or feeling sorry for Marik.

"Mokuba!" Bakura turned to see Amane and said boy standing together "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Mokuba smiled at her "My brother came here to do business of some sorts so he just gave me a ton of money and said I could do what I wanted, he said he'll ring me once he's done. I saw you on the big drop, you've got guts."

Amane blushed slightly and she looked away "R-really? It was nothing, I usually go and much bigger rides"

Mokuba smirked at her "Oh really? Have you ever been on a scary ride?"

Amane gave him a questioning look "Scary?"

Mokuba nodded and pointed behind him "There's a haunted house thing back over there, you want to go on it with me?"

Ryou smiled at him and shoved the toy Kuriboh into Melvin's arms then ran up to Mokuba and Amane "There's a haunted house back there?" he asked, and Mokuba nodded. Ryou's smile widened and he turned to the others "Can we go on it to? Please!"

Marik raised an eyebrow at him and Bakura could see the blonde's confused expression. He walked up to him and whispered "Ryou is really into the occult stuff, he loves haunted rides."

Marik's mouth made an o shape and he turned to Bakura "Well I don't see why we can't go on it, what do you say?" Bakura nodded and Marik smiled at him then turned to back to Duke "And let me guess, you'll wait outside the ride?" Duke just rolled his eyes and nodded.

They all walked up to the ride and Ryou's eyes sparkled once he saw it "Why have I never seen this before? Is this a new ride?"

Mokuba nodded and turned to Amane "Come on, I'll race you up to the ticket booth!" Amane smirked and they ran up to the ride.

Bakura sighed and Marik giggled, he turned to Bakura and said "So can I ride with you or will you be going with your brother?"

Bakura could feel his cheeks heat up and he looked at the blonde with wide eyes "Y-you want to go with me?"

Marik nodded but he slightly tilted his head with a confused look "Is…is that a problem?"

Bakura quickly shook his head and lightly laughed "Oh no, it's fine! I'll just see who Ryou's going with!" He turned to see Ryou smiling up at Melvin and said "Hey Ryou, are you going to be alright?"

Ryou looked at his brother with wide eyes but soon smiled and nodded "Oh yeah I'll be fine, I'm going with Melvin. But what am I going to do with this?" he asked, looking at the toy Melvin was holding.

The taller blonde just rolled his eyes and shoved it into Duke's chest "Would you hold this for us since you won't be going on?" Duke just glared at the blonde for a moment but walked over to a bench and sat down with the toy.

Ryou smiled and looked up at Melvin "Come on! Let's go get our tickets!" Melvin smiled back and they walked up to the ticket booth with Marik and Bakura following.

Marik sat down in the creepy looking carriage with Bakura next to him. Once it moved into the dark so they could no longer see the theme park and only black, Marik seemed to move an inch closer to Bakura. The poet looked down at him with raised eyebrows, trying to hold back his blush even though he knew the blonde couldn't see it.

The carriages were a fair distance away from each other, so they couldn't see what was coming up ahead.

A double door suddenly opened and a plastic dummy with a rope around its neck dropped down in front of them, but since it popped up in front of them it looked very realistic. Bakura sat back with wide eyes and Marik screamed, quickly clutching the man's arm.

They both looked down at his arm and Marik quickly jumped away from Bakura, blushing slightly "S-sorry, instinct again."

Bakura was about to tell him it was fine until something else popped up in front of them and Marik jumped toward Bakura and wrapped both his arms around the poet's one arm. Things kept jumping out at them like decapitating heads, skeletons, ghosts, zombies and things Bakura couldn't even make out.

Marik was digging his face into Bakura's shoulder and pressed his full body up against the man, making Bakura's face go as red as a tomato. There was a small crack of light and a double door opened back into the theme park where they first began, signalling the end of the ride.

Marik realized everyone would see the position they were in and he jumped back with red cheeks.

Once they got off the ride Marik gave the man a nervous smile "Uh…i-instinct?" Bakura could feel a small smile tug at his mouth and he broke out into laughter, Marik could feel himself smiling as well and he started laughing along with the poet.

Bakura continued to laugh but his eyes widened and he stopped, looking at the blonde who was still laughing.

_"Joy" _he thought _"but…isn't that another emotion of love?" _Bakura was looking at Marik with sparkling eyes until someone punched him in the arm.

He looked down to see Amane smirking up at him "Was that you screaming? Because I know it wasn't Ryou" Bakura growled at her and looked up to see Ryou with a large smile on his face

"Oh my goodness that was awesome! All the skeletons, ghosts and zombies looked so realistic! What did you think Melvin?"

Ryou looked up at the blonde to see his face was deathly pale "Uh, y-yeah, it was…fun."

Duke walked up to him and shoved the toy Kuriboh in his arms "Here, have this back. Now what are we going to do next?"

Marik just shrugged at him "I don't know anything that takes our fancy I guess" everyone nodded and they all walked off.

After a few hours Mokuba got the call from his brother and said goodbye, everyone else decided it was time to go and said goodbye to; going their separate ways.

While they were walking to the car Bakura looked down at the ground in thought, and his thoughts were of that blonde boy. Jealousy and joy were emotions of love, so far he felt both of them today after being around Marik. He still wondered if he wanted him for just sexual attractions but was snapped out of his thoughts after Ryou asked him if he was alright, Bakura just nodded and got in the car.

_"What a stupid question"_ he thought _"that's only two things, it's not enough to prove if love exists…which it doesn't!"_

* * *

**Yeah I don't know how old Mokuba actually is but in this he's fourteen, so...just letting you know. Anyway Duke's still a bitch and I'll try to update every chance I get.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My computers fixed! YAAAAAY! Apparently all it needed was a new keyboard -_- **

**This chapter may be kind of crap, or not, I don't know. I just think it's not the best chapter but that's my ****opinion, so just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not and will never belong to me! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Marik walked through the door to his apartment and stretched "Ah, it's good to finally be home. Thanks for dropping me off Hun" he turned and smiled at Duke.

Duke just rolled his eyes at the blonde "Yeah, whatever. Although your brother is annoying as hell" Marik frowned at him but decided it be best to not respond.

The blonde turned and yawned "Well, I know it's early but I'm tired as hell. So thanks and bye."

As he was about to head off to his room he heard a chuckle and two hands slide around his waist "Now, now my little blonde, you didn't think I'd let you off that easy did you?"

Marik sighed and looked back to see Duke smirking at him "Duke I'm really tired, it was a long day today and I would like to get some sleep, okay? I promise I'll make it up to you some other time."

Duke growled and slammed Marik against the wall, making him squeak "Listen to me Marik, this relationship is about give and take. So how about you _give _for once?"

The blonde's eye narrowed as he tried to squirm out of the man's grip "But you never give! You always take! I sometimes think all you want to do is have sex and that's it, we never talk because you don't want to. All you want to do is fuck me!"

Duke roughly jerked Marik's blonde hair back, making him whimper in pain. "Don't you _ever _think that, ever! I've had a stressful day to you know, and all I'm looking for is some sympathy but you never give me any! So just forget about it!"

Duke growled and shoved Marik against the wall, then sneered and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Marik fell to the ground and dropped his head so his blonde bangs fell over his eyes. He clenched his fists and started to shake, feeling tears stinging in the back of his eyes.

Bakura's love poem ran through his head and he muttered "Slavery, bitterness, betrayal and jealousy. Being used like a puppet, thrown around recklessly." Marik felt a tear run down his cheek and he banged his head on the wall, sobbing loudly and shaking violently. He brought his hands up to his sandy blonde hair and pulled violently, tearing a few strands out in the process. Tears fell to the ground and he shook his head "I don't want to be in this relationship anymore, but I don't want to be lonely. Duke is the only that really accepts me, he will always be the only one, but why does he have to be so violent and cruel. Why is the only person that will ever accept me hurting me like this? Why do we get into fights so much? Why does he never tell me he loves me? He's never said it, he's never said he loves me" Marik banged his head against the wall once more and yelled out "Why? Why?! _WHY?!_"

There was a knock at the door and he jumped, quickly turning toward it. Marik wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, slowly walking toward the door. He reached out for the doorknob and froze, feeling sweat run down his brow _"What if it's Duke?" _he thought, stepping back slightly. Marik looked at the door for a few seconds until he heard knocking again, he shook his head and reached out for the doorknob.

Once it was open the blonde almost sighed in relief as two blue eyes stared at him "Hi Kisara, is there anything you need?"

The white haired girl shook her head and looked up at him with concern "I could hear you banging on the wall and screaming from my apartment, is there something wrong?"

Marik was about to shake his head but realized she would see right through it. His hair was messed up, his shirt was wet with tears and his eyes were red from crying. Marik looked at her for a second until his eyes started watering up; Kisara sighed and walked forward, pulling him into a hugging embrace. Marik hugged her back and started sobbing

"Marik…" she muttered "I heard Duke yelling at you before, I've known you long enough to see that even you know this relationship isn't good for you. I've told you this before, but you really need to get out of it Marik."

The blonde shook his head "I can't do that Kisara! I-I don't want to hurt Duke, and I don't want to feel alone."

Kisara frowned and softly pushed him back to look into his lavender orbs "Marik he's hurting you more than you could ever hurt him! And you won't be lonely; I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Marik shook his head and looked away "Kisara, I don't mean to be offensive, but it's not the same. Duke is someone I really love; he was the first person to ever accept me once I came here to New York. If I leave him I'll feel empty, and I don't want to feel like that, not again!"

Kisara sighed and gave him a warm smile "Well then how about this, I'll sleep over here tonight and we can watch movies, eat popcorn and all that to make you feel better. How's that sound?" Marik smiled and nodded, Kisara beamed at him "Great! You get the popcorn ready and I'll go and get some movies!"

She ran off into the door next to Marik's and the blonde smiled, happy he had a friend like Kisara.

…

The next day Bakura was walking through the town with a scowl "So I wake up on a Saturday, feeling happy and relaxed, and there is no food in the fucking fridge. God damn Ryou and Amane, those two can eat out an entire restaurant I swear." He muttered to himself, bumping past everyone with a growl.

Someone suddenly shoved him to the side and he hit the person walking past him, a crash of glass was heard and Bakura looked down to see a grocery bag with food rolling out of it. There was a broken olive jar with blood around it as the person who fell had landed on the glass. Bakura sighed in annoyance but his eyes widened as he recognized the sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. The poet gasped, quickly bending down and grabbing the boys arm to lift him up.

"Marik!" he said "Fancy seeing you here! I'm sorry about this, some asshole bumped me"

the blonde smiled up at him "It's okay, but now I'm going to have to go shopping all over again," he sighed and looked down at the ruined groceries "today is just not my day."

Bakura's eyes softened and he noticed something red in the corner of his eye, quickly looking down to Marik's bleeding hand "Marik you're bleeding!" The blonde looked at his hand and winced, now just feeling the sting of pain as he saw a shard of glass stuck in it. Bakura grabbed his arm and said "Follow me" then walked off with the blonde.

They ended up going to a grassy park surrounded by trees, not too far from where they previously were, and sat on a bench. Bakura put his satchel down and pulled out a first aid kit, Marik gave him a strange look and the poet sighed

"Ryou made me put it in here; I never thought I'd actually use it though. Now give me your hand." Marik put up his hand and Bakura softly grabbed it, putting tweezers right above the shard of glass lodged into the blonde's hand. "Alright, this may hurt a little, just don't look while I take it out" Marik watched as he grabbed the piece of glass and quickly looked up, feeling pain shooting through his hand.

The pain seemed to dim as he stared at Bakura, seeing the man's brown eyes staring intently at his hand, trying best he could not to hurt the blonde. Marik couldn't help but continue to stare until the poet sighed and looked up, seeing the blonde looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Uh, Marik, I took it out" Marik looked down to see the glass gone, and in its place was a large, deep cut. Bakura threw the piece of glass into the bin next to them and got out some cream and a bandage; he grabbed Marik's hand in a tender grip and slowly spread the cream around it.

Marik felt a small tingle go up his spine as Bakura started to caress his hand, making his cheeks redden. Bakura couldn't help but notice how smooth the boys hand was, but pulled back before he got too carried away. The poet grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around Marik's hand, using a small pin to clip it up and finish the job.

Bakura sighed and packed the first aid kit away "There, done. How does it feel?"

Marik clenched and unclenched his hand, smiling at the poet "It feels fine, thanks."

Bakura gave him a small smile and sat back "So, are you going back to the shops? If you are I will come with you since I need some stuff to and wrecked all your food. I'll pay for it, by the way."

Marik shook his head "You don't have to Bakura, I can pay for it myself"

the poet frowned and stood up "Nope, I'm paying for you, no matter what you say. Now come, let's get going." Marik smiled and stood up, walking with the whitehead toward the shops.

While they walked along the footpath, the blonde said "Um, Bakura, I know this is completely irrelevant but…are you British? Because you sure sound it."

Bakura sighed and nodded "Yes, I'm British. So is every other person in my family. We moved up to New York for a change of scenery, or something like that. I don't know, I was a teenager when it happened."

Marik's cheeks reddened and he looked away, trying not to smile. He hadn't told anyone, but he had a thing for British men, the way their voice purrs because of their English accent drove him crazy. The only person that actually knew about it was his older brother, Melvin.

Bakura gave him a strange look but just shrugged "So, where exactly are you from? Because you're definitely not from here" the blonde almost froze, feeling his eyes widen. Bakura raised an eyebrow at him as he waited for an answer, seeing that Marik looked mortified.

Eventually the blonde realized he'd made the Brit wait too long and smiled "O-oh, I'm from Egypt. I moved up here for a, uh, change of scenery to. You know, since Egypt's full of sand it, um, tends to get boring. I was around ten when I moved here."

Bakura just stared at him, why was Marik so uncomfortable when telling him that? Surely it isn't hard to tell someone where you're from.

He looked up to see the shops in front of them and smiled "Ah, finally. How about we get something to eat while we're here to? I haven't had anything to eat today, I'll pay for it."

Marik smiled at him "I-I feel like a pain, you keep paying for everything"

Bakura shook his head "You're not a pain, it's called being polite. Ryou taught me."

Marik giggled and walked through the doors with the Brit "Thanks Bakura, you're so caring. I never would have taken you to be someone like that."

The Egyptian continued to walk as Bakura froze, staring at Marik with wide eyes

"_Caring?_" he thought "_But…isn't that another emotion of love?_"

Marik soon realized that Bakura was no longer walking next to him and he turned to see the poet standing frozen.

"Bakura" he yelled out "are you okay?"

The Brit looked up at the blonde and quickly shook his head from the thoughts, walking up to the Egyptian "Yeah, I'm okay, just got a little side tracked. Now should we eat first or shop first?"

Marik grinned at him "Eat first; I didn't have a decent breakfast so my stomach is trying to eat itself right now."

The blonde's stomach let out a loud grumble and he blushed, looking away from the Brit. Bakura just chuckle and walked off with the Egyptian, trying to get that one question out of his mind.

* * *

**I don't know why but the concept of Marik and Kisara being friends is just a thing I really like, I don't ship them, but I think them being friends would be adorable.**

** Awww Bakura why are you so caring? (and so out of character :P) **

**Anyway I will try to update best I can and hopefully make my chapters better.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this is kind of late, lots of schoolwork I had to do (god dammit). But hey, it's the Easter holidays now, yay! And this is a new chapter, and my birthday is tomorrow! SO MANY GOOD THINGS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I never, ever will! All rights belong to Mr Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Bakura looked out the window, sighing as he saw the cold rain pelting down on the glass. The Brit frowned and put some documents in a folder, then put them into his satchel and stood up, deciding it was time to leave.

He walked out his office door and to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for the doors to open. He jumped slightly as a flash filled the room, hearing a large crack of thunder. Bakura just frowned and heard a _d__ing_ noise, looking toward the elevator to see the elevator doors were opening. The Brit walked in and pressed the bottom floor, leaning against the elevator wall and letting out an exasperated sigh.

It had been a long day; he was still stuck on the poem and hadn't even written down a single word. So the whole day was spent filling in documents for the company and helping the other workers, which he hates with a passion.

As the doors were about to close he heard a yell from down the hall,

"Hold the elevator!"

Bakura quickly stopped the doors with his foot so they would open again. A blonde Egyptian ran in and fell against the wall, panting.

Bakura smirked at him "I thought that sounded like you, why were you running anyway?"

Marik quickly looked up at him and gave a nervous smile "I-it was nothing, just really wanted to get here since the elevator takes ages to come back up" Bakura just raised an eyebrow, not fully believing the story but shrugging it off. The doors closed and Marik straightened his posture "So how was your day? Write any poems?"

Bakura just sighed and crossed his arms "No, actually, and it was horrible"

the blonde also sighed "I don't blame you, it is a Monday. Pegasus made me run around all day since we seem to be behind on the magazine from last week, apparently Yami is really behind on the editing. Since he edits the whole thing we can't publish it."

Bakura just made a _tsk _sound "God damn Yami, I hate him. He was probably fooling around with Yugi again" Marik's head shot to the Brit, looking at him with wide eyes

"Yugi? What do you mean?"

Bakura just shook his head "They clearly have a thing for each other, walk past Yami's office and you'll always see Yugi sitting on his desk and laughing with him. Oh, and did you know his last name is Mutou?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him "Mutou? As in…Mr Mutou? The one that makes coffee?"

Bakura nodded "Yup, that's Yugi's grandpa. Mr Mutou has actually been wanting me to tell him about Yami since Yugi has never introduced them, that old man is crazy I swear" a small smile tugged at the Brit's mouth and Marik giggled

"Well you can't blame him, if Yugi has never introduced them then he probably thinks Yami's a bad gu-AH!"

There was a giant crack of thunder and the elevator lights went out, the whole elevator suddenly came to a violent stop. Marik, being unprepared for it, fell against Bakura who was leaning on the wall. Bakura, being just as surprised as Marik was, lost his footing and fell down to the elevator floor once the blonde fell on him.

Bakura groaned and opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized were closed, then looked around. Marik also groaned and lifted his head, looking straight into the Brit's eyes, being inches away from his face.

That's when the blonde had realized he was sitting in the poets lap, quickly jumping back with a red face "I-I'm so sorry! I j-just tripped!"

Bakura could feel his face heating up and quickly stood up, clearing his throat "I-it's fine, we both weren't expecting it." He looked around the elevator and groaned, walking over to the doors and trying to force them open. Failing, he turned around and threw his hands in the air "Great! Just great! The power's gone out and now we're stuck in an elevator!"

Marik's face reddened further "We're stuck…in here?"

Bakura nodded "Yeah"

"Alone?"

"Yup"

"With no power?"

"Yes we…wait, what are you suggesting?"

Marik quickly stood up and waved his hands around wildly "I-I'm not suggesting anything! Oh Ra why would you think that?! I-I was just wanting to know if we had any way of contacting someone!" Bakura looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow for a second, until his eyes lit up and he quickly whipped out his phone. Marik almost sighed in relief as the Brit started dialing, glad that he was out of the awkward conversation.

It was silent as Bakura held the phone to his ear, silently waiting. He suddenly growled loudly and threw his phone on the ground, making Marik jump out of his skin. The Brit just sighed and fell against the wall, slowly sliding down it.

Marik looked down at the phone, then back at Bakura "Um…what's wrong?"

Bakura just banged the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes "No reception, the whole city must have had a blackout. Dammit, this storm must be huge."

The blonde opened his mouth to talk but a loud crack of thunder was heard and he squealed, quickly falling to the floor and digging his face in his hands.

Bakura gave him a questioning look as the blonde started to shake "Marik, are you okay?"

The blonde looked up and gave him a shaky smile "Y-y-yeah I'm f-fine!"

Another crack of thunder was heard and he quickly bought his legs up to his chest and hugged them, resting his head on top of his arms so the sandy blonde hair would fall over his face.

Bakura's eyes widened at the Egyptian "That's why you were running to the elevator, you heard the thunder and got scared" Marik didn't say anything, just whimpered as a distant boom sound was heard. Bakura's eyes softened and he walked over to the boy, sitting down next to him and looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Marik, look at me" the boy didn't even nudge, just held himself tighter "Marik…please."

The blonde seemed to loosen his grip around his legs and slowly looked up at the poet; Bakura was slightly surprised to see tears at the corners of Marik's eyes but didn't say anything.

"Marik if you lock yourself away from the thunder, you'll just hear it more clearly. Didn't I write a poem about thunder? I remember saying something like _thunder will follow you if you hide from it, but if you just slowly walk away, it will leave_."

Marik slowly nodded "Y-you did say that, b-but how do I i-ignore it? It's makes a huge sound that no one could ignore!"

Bakura smiled at him and pulled an iPod out of his bag, giving the two head phones to Marik. The blonde looked at him confused and the Brit told him to put them in.

Marik slowly put them in and could hear the song _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri, "You like Christina Perri?" he asked. Bakura looked hesitant for a second but nodded, Marik smiled up at him "So do I."

The poet smiled back at him and put an arm around the blonde boy, pulling Marik closer to him. Marik' s eyes widened as he wasn't expecting it, but soon smiled and closed his eyes, letting his head fall on the Brit's shoulder and listen to the calming music.

After a while of silence, Marik took a headphone out from one ear and asked "Bakura is there anything you've ever wanted to do? Like, before you die? Something you've always dreamt of?"

The Brit looked down at him with a confused expression "What do you mean?"

Marik sighed "Well, like I said, something you've always dreamt of. For me it's walking through a forest."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at what he'd heard "Walking through the forest? But, isn't walking among trees in the park like walking through a forest?"

Marik giggled and shook his head "No, silly. Without barriers or buildings or anything like that. Just lush green grass for miles and feeling it tickle under your feet, tall trees making a sort of pathway as you walk through them. Small flowers of different colours in large groups meters away from each other, feeling so soft that you could just lie in them. Since I lived in Egypt, all there was, was sand. When I was little I found a magazine called _Nature's Beauty_, I would look at it every day and fall in love with the amazing pictures filled with beautiful forests. Then I moved up to New York, and there is grass and tress up here, but it's mostly just buildings. I've just always dreamed of waltzing through a forest, kicking off my shoes and feeling carefree, not a care in the world. Dancing and spinning around as the trees would sway with me…sorry, this probably sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Bakura was speechless; everything that Marik said had intrigued him and now all he could do was sit there, frozen, wondering how strange yet fascinating this boy seemed to be.

Many other people would have dreams of owning lots of money, making their own company or living in a large house, but no, not Marik. He just wants to dance through a forest without a care in the world, feeling the green grass under his feet. In fact, by the sounds of it, Marik just wants to be free from society, to not be judged every day and work for some stranger.

No, he didn't want that at all, unlike everyone else Bakura had ever met; Marik just wanted the simple things.

The blonde looked up at the Brit after a long silence "Bakura?"

Bakura blinked and looked down at the blonde "Huh? Oh, no! It's not stupid, not stupid at all! It's a wonderful dream, Marik. I actually sort of…envy you"

Marik's eyes widened "Envy me?"

The poet smiled and let his head fall against the wall, closing his eyes "Yeah, I do, because I don't have a dream like that, I don't have one at all. Something that I want to do at least once in my life, a dream that I could make come true, and your dream is just so…simple."

The blonde looked up at him with sparkling eyes, feeling something he had never felt before. He had never felt like this around Duke, but why would he even think that? Bakura was just his friend, at least, that's what he thought. For all he knew Bakura could just think of him as a co-worker

Marik smiled and leaned back against Bakura's shoulder "You're kind of strange Bakura, but I…I feel like I can tell you anything, that you won't laugh at me or judge me. I feel like I can really trust you."

Bakura could feel his heart thud and his eyes shot open "_T-trust?_" he thought "_But that's…that's another emotion of love! What the fuck is going on?_ _First jealousy, then joy, caring, and now trust? But that's four things, and all of these emotions are from Marik._"

The elevator lights suddenly came back on and it began to move, Marik smiled and took the headphones out of his ears, giving them to Bakura "Thank you for these Bakura, they really helped!"

Bakura just took them and stood up "Well, the power must be back on, thank god for that" the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing the bottom floor.

Marik ran out of the elevator and over to the reception desk, taking his bag and a few folders. Bakura walked over to him to see the blonde quickly packing up

"So you're going home to, huh?"

Marik turned and nodded "Yeah, with this thunderstorm I don't think I could really stay, it would just freeze me to the spot" he laughed nervously and slung his back over his shoulder.

Bakura just nodded and waited for Marik to walk up to him, then walked with him out the door. Once they got out the door the blonde hugged himself and shivered "Damn, I forgot to bring my jacket" he muttered through clenched teeth.

Bakura looked around for a second then said "Stay here" and walked next to the road. Marik watched curiously as he raised his hand so it was in sight of drivers, and his eyes widened as a taxi almost immediately pulled up next to him. The Brit opened the door, said something to the driver, and walked back to Marik.

"Come on" the poet said "you'll get a little wet but you just need to get to that taxi" Marik nodded and ran out to it, putting his bag over his head to try and stay dry.

Once he got to the taxi he jumped in and moved to the other side as Bakura jumped in next to him. The Brit closed the door and sighed, drenched from the rain.

Marik felt a tad guilty but looked up at the taxi driver and said is address, Bakura did the same and they drove off. Marik looked at the Brit and gave him a shy smile "Um, I'm sorry for getting you all wet"

Bakura looked over at him and chuckled "It's fine, I don't really care. I like the rain anyway; the cool drops really wake me up and make me feel more alive" Marik smiled and Bakura smiled back.

The Brits eyes suddenly widened and he started searching through his pockets and bag, Marik gave him a confused look

"What are you doing?"

Bakura growled and dropped his bag next to him "Dammit, I forgot to get my keys, I left them in the draw up in my office!" Marik seemed to think about this for a while, looking down in thought.

Soon he looked up at the Brit and said nervously "You…you can stay in my apartment tonight, if you really want to. I've got a, um, pretty comfy couch." Bakura's eyes widened and he looked over to the blonde, making Marik blush and look down "I-I mean, if you _really _want to, you don't have to!"

Bakura just smiled at the Egyptians discomfort and sat back "Well, if it's okay with you"

Marik looked back at Bakura and smiled, nodding vigorously.

The Brit turned to the driver and said "Forget about the second stop, we'll only be going to the first one."

Marik tried to hide his huge grin, feeling his heart pounding at the thought of having one of the people he admired the mot staying in his own apartment.

Bakura, on the other hand, was wondering if it was really a good idea

"_I hope it doesn't get too awkward" _he thought.

* * *

**By the way, you can hear thunder from an elevator. Once when I was in one, there was a storm and I could hear a really loud boom, it was definitely thunder. But the power didn't go out so lucky me. And I know this is New York and I'm pretty sure the power basically never goes out but I don't care! It's still a city with electricity and it's my story, so blaaaaaaa!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven, whoo! Can I just say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far? It's because of you guys I keep writing. Anyway I really like this chapter because it introduces my favourite character! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Story belongs to me, Yu-Gi-Oh does not! All rights (except the story) belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Marik walked through the door with Bakura close behind, both of them dripping wet. The Egyptian dropped his bag next to the door and turned to Bakura

"You can just put your bag there if you want" the Brit nodded and dropped his bag next to Marik's.

Bakura looked around the room and was stunned, seeing all the amazing pictures on the walls. There were paintings of cats, Egyptian temples, some strange items, people, Bakura even saw himself up there.

He turned to Marik and asked "Did…did you paint these?" Marik just turned to him and nodded like it was no big deal, making Bakura's jaw drop. All the paintings were stunning and looked like they belonged right next to the Mona Lisa.

A loud meow was suddenly heard and they both turned to see a cat with shining black fur and yellow eyes, a sparkling golden collar was on the cat's neck but it didn't have a bell on it, looking much like the gold Marik wears around his neck.

The blonde smiled as the cat ran up to him, picking it up and nuzzling his face against it "Hello LM," Marik said in a cutesy tone "have you missed me? Aww I've missed you, sorry I'm all wet" the cat just nuzzled its owner back and purred happily.

Bakura gave them a strange look and Marik blushed as he forgot the poet was there, putting the cat down and smiling nervously

"Ah, sorry, this is Luna Moon. I call her LM for short" Bakura looked down at the feline and raised an eyebrow as it stared back.

He almost yelled out as it jumped onto his chest, making him wrap his arms around it. Luna Moon just purred and started to play with the long white bangs of hair, making Marik stifle a giggle and take her away from the Brit.

He put her down again and she just meowed and ran off "Sorry about that" the blonde apologized "she's really friendly and likes fluffy things. Oh, uh, not meaning to be offensive"

Bakura just shrugged "Nah its fine, thanks for letting me stay."

Marik smiled at him and pointed to a room "The bathroom's over there, you can have a shower if you like, I'll go get you some dry clothes" Bakura was about to say it's fine but the blonde had already ran off.

He sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the shower. As Bakura waited for the shower to heat up he started to strip, not noticing someone opening the door.

Marik suddenly came in and smiled "I got some clothes for…" he trailed off when seeing Bakura's bare back "S-sorry! I sh-should have knocked!"

Bakura just shook his head "It's fine, it's not like my pants are off."

Marik gave him a shy smile and put the clothes down on the bathroom bench "R-right, if you need anything just call, okay?" Bakura nodded and he bolted out the door.

Once the shower heated up the Brit stepped in and sighed as the hot water ran down his body, feeling his tensed muscles relaxe. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, remembering the few days he's spent with Marik.

"_Jealousy, joy, caring and now trust, why is this happening? I've never felt jealous over anyone, never felt real joy with anyone but Ryou and Amane, never cared for anyone and no one has ever trusted me with anything. Not even my own parents. How is Marik doing this? Does he now he's doing this? But I still want him for sexual desires, right?...god damn that stupid receptionist." _Bakura just banged his head against the wall and frowned, trying to forget about the blonde.

After a while he opened his eyes and sighed "That's it" he muttered "tonight, I am going to find out. Even if he is boyfriends with Duke, he's got to have a more…naughty side, everyone does."

…

Marik was sitting on the couch wearing some dry, casual clothes like sweat pants and a looser shirt, but still showing his abs. He was patting Luna Moon, who was sitting on his lap and purring happily. He could hear the shower stop and the bathroom door open a moment after, looking up and smiling

"Bakura, did you enjoy your shower? I hope it wasn't too…" he stopped, seeing all of the Brit's upper body. Bakura tried to hide his smirk as Marik's eyes noticeably trailed over his abs and chest

"Yeah, it was a nice shower, I really needed it. Oh and I dropped my shirt on the floor so it got all wet, sorry about that."

Marik blinked and stood up, blushing "I-it's fine! I'll go get another one! Ha ha…" he laughed nervously and walked off.

Bakura smirked and sat down on the couch "_This is going to be too easy_" he thought.

He suddenly felt a weight on his lap and looked down to see Luna Moon sitting on it and looking up at him "What are you looking it?" he asked, knowing full well it couldn't understand him.

The cat gave him a look that looked like it was saying "_What the hell do you think Sherlock?" _

Bakura narrowed his eyes at her and muttered "Oh, well aren't you a smart little kitty?"

Marik walked back through the door holding a grey tank top "Sorry" he said, giving it to the Brit "I think it's the only other thing I have that will fit you."

Bakura just shrugged and put it on "It's alright, I'm just grateful to be staying here" Marik tried to hide his blush as he could clearly see the Brit's arm muscles, sitting down and looking at the TV

"So…what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

Bakura looked up in thought and said "How about pizza? Since I'm staying here I'll pay for it"

Marik shook his head "You don't have to do that"

Bakura just raised his hands "I insist."

Marik smiled at him and stood up, waking over to the phone.

Luna Moon started to play with Bakura's hair once more and the Brit glared down at it "Bugger off" the cat just meowed and lied down, falling asleep in his lap.

Once the pizzas were ordered Marik sat back down and watched TV, staying silent.

Soon after Marik broke the silence with an unexpected question "Hey…Bakura?" the Brit looked over at the Egyptian to see him looking down "What do you…" Marik continued, obviously finding it difficult "…what do you think of Duke?"

Bakura's eyes widened and he froze, not sure how to answer the question.

Marik clenched his hands together and bit his lip "I-I mean…I know I haven't known you very long, I haven't even known you for a month but…I just feel like Duke doesn't care about me, I feel like he's a bad person and you've met him so…what do you think about him?"

Bakura had so many things to say he couldn't say anything at all; he could tell Marik the truth and say Duke's a liar that just wants him for the sex and has been trying to get Bakura as well, or he could lie and say that Duke's an okay guy. Of course the first option sounded better, so he opened his mouth to speak until Marik beat him to it

"I-if you think he is a bad guy y-you can just tell me! I won't be offended, but I…I just don't, I don't…" Bakura gave the blonde a concerned look as his lavender orbs watered up.

Luna Moon moved from his lap and walked up to Marik, bumping her owners arm with her head. Marik looked down at her then looked up at Bakura, seeing the concerned look.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I must have trailed-"

"Tell me"

Marik's eyes widened at the Brit "W-what?"

Bakura sat up and inched closer to the blonde "What were you going to say? Please tell me."

Marik could feel his eyes watering up once more, quickly looking down at his cat and giving her small pats. The poet grabbed Marik's hand, making the blonde look up to see Bakura's wide concerned eyes

"Marik…I want to help you. We may not have known each other for long but you are the only person I have made friends with at work. You're different from everyone else, like I said in the elevator you only want the simple things and you are always smiling, seeing you unhappy isn't right. Please tell me, I just want to help you."

Marik was frozen; he couldn't look away from the Brits deep, brown eyes. He replayed in his head what Bakura had said to him and he couldn't stop his eyes from watering up, feeling tears run down his face.

Apart from his family no one had ever cared for him so much as to help him, not even Duke.

Bakura panicked as he saw the tears running down Marik's face, wondering what he had done to make the blonde cry. He was going to apologize until he heard the Egyptian mutter

"I…I don't want to be lonely…again"

Bakura's eyes widened, looking into the blondes shining lavender orbs.

Bakura had no idea what to say about Duke anymore, did Marik really feel like that? Did he really feel loved with Duke around? He could tell Marik that he wouldn't be lonely with him around, but then he remembered he only wanted the blonde for sex and couldn't keep that promise.

Bakura swallowed hard and decided to say the only thing that would make Marik smile, it just wasn't right to see him sad.

"…Duke is a good guy and you're both lucky to have each other"

Marik looked at him blankly for a moment, but a small smile soon appeared "You…you really think so?" Bakura nodded and Marik's smile widened.

The Brit sighed and wiped away the blonde's tears "There, you're smiling, that's much better" he said calmly.

Marik could feel his face heating up, mesmerized by the Brit's deep brown eyes. Bakura was also mesmerized by Marik's large lavender orbs and slowly started to move closer, making the blonde feel butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

The doorbell suddenly went off and Marik jumped up to get it, making Bakura frown and sit back, putting his leg up on the couch in a carefree way.

Luna Moon meowed and sat next to his knee, looking up at him "I still don't like you" Bakura mumbled.

Marik payed the pizza man and closed the door, turning to see Bakura and Luna Moon staring at each other. He almost dropped the pizza boxes but quickly saved them by plopping it on the coffee table in front of the couch

"Stay there! Don't move!" he said to Bakura, running off.

Bakura had no idea what just happened but did as the blonde said, staying still and staring at the cat, who seemed to still be staring back with its wide, yellow eyes.

Marik came back with a sketching board and pencil and dropped it in front of the two, quickly drawing something down. Bakura moved his head to look at Marik

"Marik, what are you-"

"Don't move!" the blonde yelled, looking up at him.

Bakura quickly looked back down at the cat, which seemed to be giving him a smug look

"Oh well aren't you just the little fucking angel?" he muttered at it.

They sat like that for half an hour until Marik stood back and yelled "Done!"

Bakura sighed in relief and let his head fall back on the couch; the cat just seemed to smile at him and jumped off the couch, walking over to Marik.

Bakura frowned at it and said "Marik, that cat is creepy, it smiled at me I saw it" the blonde giggled and turned the sketch board around, showing a very well-drawn picture of Bakura and Luna Moon on the couch together, making the Brit's eyes widen.

He seemed to get every detail, every line, and every expression.

Bakura stood up and walked over to it, not believing his eyes "Marik, have you _ever _gone to art school?" the blonde just gave him a surprised look and shook his head. Bakura just looked at the drawing in disbelief "But Marik…this is amazing! People in New York would die to have a skill like yours! Why not go to art school? Heck, why not even start your own business?!"

Marik just gave him a blank look for a moment, not too sure what to say. Soon he broke out laughing, confusing the Brit

"Yeah, sure, good one Bakura. First of all this drawing isn't finished yet, this is a quick sketch. Second of all drawing is just a hobby; it's not something I can make a career out of."

Bakura felt like tearing his hair out, how could the blonde not believe him? Could the blonde not see his own amazing talent?

"What? Marik I'm serious! I have never seen anyone draw like this before, you could really do something with this, it's your calling! I thought writing poems was just a hobby for me too and now look at me, I'm working for the best magazine company in New York and I'm very successful! Marik you could go far with this!"

The blonde just looked at him with wide eyes, but smiled and said "R-right, well, I'll think about it. Now how about we eat this pizza, it's getting cold" Bakura just looked at him with wide eyes but sighed and nodded; picking up a pizza box, sitting on the couch and digging into it.

Marik smiled and did the same.

…

That night, the blonde was lying in his bed thinking about what the Brit had said

"_I have never seen anyone draw like this before, you could really do something with this, it's your calling!" _

Marik sighed and rolled on his back, seeing Luna Moon sitting next to him with wide eyes.

He smiled and pet her "What am I going to do LM? You think Bakura could be right? Do you think I could actually make a career from drawing? But Duke always said my drawings were a waste of time…why is it that Bakura makes me feel all tingly while Duke just makes me feel…sad?"

Luna Moon just tilted her head to the side and gave Marik an unsure look.

Marik frowned and rolled on his side "It's probably because I admire him, I bet that's it. It's just because I'm so amazed at his work and feel so lucky to be talking to him." Luna Moon meowed and jumped off the bed, walking out the door "Right, see you" the blonde muttered half-heartedly.

Luna Moon walked out to the couch and sat in front of it, looking up at the white haired man lying on it. She meowed and he opened his eyes, looking down at her with a glare

"What do you want?"

Luna Moon jumped up on him and he sighed, lifting his arm so she could get under it.

Once she was under he put his arm back down and she snuggled into his chest, making Bakura smile slightly and close his eyes

"I still don't like you…" he muttered.

* * *

**My favourite character is Luna Moon, because damn I just love cats so much! LM is just like my cat except my kitty is white with some patterns, and yes, cats can smile. They smile with their eyes so ha!...I've seen it.**

**I decided to make Marik a drawer because I can't draw shit and it just suits him for some reason...well for me anyway.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chappie, I have a feeling you guys will like this one so I won't say anything, but it holds...adult content.**

**Disclaimer****: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Marik bit his lip as the Brit licked up his neck, feeling Bakura's pale hands roam over his body.

"A-ah Bakura…" he moaned, making the poet chuckle

"Seems like you're enjoying this, Marik" he purred.

The blonde was about to tell him otherwise but instead gasped as Bakura slowly moved his hands up Marik's tanned, inner thighs, getting teasingly closer to that one area that _needed _to be touched.

He threw his head back and moaned "B-Bakura, ngh, w-we can't! What if Duke finds out?"

Bakura smirked and leaned in close to the blonde's ear "Well then…we'll make sure he doesn't" Marik visibly shuddered and let out a shaky breath as the Brit licked up the shell of his ear.

Pale hands suddenly touched that one spot and Marik moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up

"O-oh gods, Bakura!"

The poet smirked and started to pump his hand up and down, making the blonde breathe heavily and let out a few high pitched noises.

Bakura suddenly stopped and watched in pleasure as the Egyptian started to squirm "A-ah, why d-did you stop? D-don't tease m-me!" Marik groaned.

Bakura just chuckled at him "Oh Marik, you're in no position to be telling me what to do, and if I kept going we wouldn't be able to get onto the best part."

Marik looked up at him with wide eyes "B-best part?"

Bakura chuckled and moved a finger to the blonde's entrance, then quickly shoved it in. Marik moaned and thrust his hips down, feeling as the Brit inserted another. Bakura moved his fingers around, trying to find that one spot.

Marik's eyes widened and he dug his nails into the poets back, thrusting his hips up "A-ah! B-Bakura! Oh gods!" Bakura smirked and pulled his fingers out, making Marik groan in disappointment "K-Kura, please don't tease me, I can't take it."

The Brit slowly positioned himself and looked down at the blonde with a wide grin "Tell me Marik, do you want me?" Marik just bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, quickly shaking his head.

Bakura just chuckled and moved forward the slightest bit, pressing his tip against the blondes entrance and making Marik moan loudly

"O-oh gods Kura! Please, please just take me! I want you inside me! Bakura please!"

The Brit smirked and said "So, rough or slow?"

Marik started to squirm around "R-rough, please! Just hurry I-I can't take it!" Bakura grinned and quickly thrust forward, making the blonde throw his head back and scream loudly as that one spot was immediately hit.

As Bakura continued to pound into Marik, Marik continued to scream and dragged his nails down the poets back, making Bakura shudder and groan. Marik could feel drool running down his chin as pure ecstasy ran up his body, looking up at the pale man with lust filled eyes. Bakura looked back with the same lustful expression and quickly brought his lips down to the Egyptians, kissing him deeply.

Marik kissed him back and wrapped his legs around the Brit's waist, feeling something coiling up at the bottom of his stomach.

Marik ripped his lips from Bakura's and threw his head back "K-Kura! I can't take it! I can't hold on a-anymore! I-ah! O-oh Kura! Bakura! Ah!" Said man gave him an intense stare and muttered

"Cum for me."

With those words Marik tightened his grip on the man, feeling ecstasy about to wash over him until…

…

Marik's head shot up off the pillow, feeling himself sweating and panting. The blonde looked around confused, seeing that he was in his own room

"W-what the hell? Was that a dream? B-but I…." Marik looked down at his covers and his eyes widened as he saw something pointing up, quickly putting his hands over it and blushing "W-why did I have a dream like that? It's just…I…what the fuck brain?!"

He looked at his alarm clock and felt his heart stop, seeing it was almost seven o'clock. Marik quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed his towel, heading off to the shower and slamming the door shut.

Once he was done in the shower he quickly started getting ready, completely forgetting about the Brit on the couch. As he was about to put make up under his eyes, he noticed Bakura sleeping with Luna Moon next to him and groaned in frustration.

The blonde quickly walked up to him and started to shake him "Bakura! Wake up!" the poet's eyes slowly opened and he looked around confused

"Huh? What is it?"

Marik frowned "It's almost seven o'clock! We're going to be late for work!"

Bakura just rolled his eyes and sighed, letting his fall back against the pillow "I'm not going to work today, there's no reason for me to, that and I don't have the right clothes since the other ones are dirty. Just tell Pegasus I'm sick and I'll stay here, if it's okay with you."

The blonde just looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, but nodded and stood up "Yeah it's fine, you're welcome to any food in the fridge or pantry. Oh and while I'm at work would you like me to get your keys Kura?"

Bakura's head shot up and he gave the blonde a strange look "Kura? Where did that come from?"

Marik blushed as he remembered his dream and gave the Brit a shaky smile "U-um it…came to me?" before Bakura could say anything Marik quickly said "Oh jeez, the time's just flying by! I-I got to keep getting ready!" the blonde ran off to the bathroom and the poet just rose an eyebrow.

He heard purring and looked down at his chest to see Luna Moon giving him wide eyes, making him sigh and fall back against the pillow.

Marik was slowly putting eyeliner on in the bathroom, trying not to think about the dream he had.

"_B-Bakura, ngh, w-we can't! What if Duke finds out?" _he could feel his cheeks getting hotter "_Well then…we'll make sure he doesn't_" he felt his palms start to sweat "_K-Kura! I can't take it! I can't hold on a-anymore! I-ah! O-oh Kura! Bakura! Ah!_" Marik's hand twitched and he groaned as he saw the wonky mark under his eye.

"Oh great" he muttered "now I have to start all over again!" The blonde wiped his face clean and reapplied the eyeliner.

Once he was done he walked out to see Bakura had fallen asleep again, he quickly grabbed his bag and some folders and looked back at Bakura on the couch; blushing he rushed out the door.

…

Once Marik got to work he flopped down on the chair behind the reception desk and let out a relieved sigh "Oh thank Ra, I made it" he muttered to himself.

Soon after people started coming in for work one by one, smiling and asking for their ID's. Marik suddenly remembered Bakura's key and he was about to get up and get it until someone walked up to the reception desk

"Is Pegasus here?" the blonde looked up to see a tall, brunet man.

He felt rather intimidated by the stern stare and nodded "Uh, yes, he is. Did you schedule a meeting with him?" the man nodded and Marik stood up "Right, then follow me."

The two walked to the elevator and up to Pegasus's office, once they were in his office the silver haired man smiled

"Ah, Kaiba boy, please take a seat."

Marik's eyes widened as he watched Kaiba sit down, remembering what Mokuba had said at the theme park

"_So this is his big brother?_" he thought.

Marik was about to turn and leave but Pegasus just said "Oh no Marik, you can stay, it will help relieve some…_tension _in this room" the blonde was about to question it but decided to shut his mouth and stand near the door.

Kaiba glared at Pegasus for a while and then said "I want my worker back"

Pegasus just grinned "Worker? Whatever are you talking about?"

Kaiba slammed his fist on the desk, making Marik jump "You know what the fuck I'm talking about! That worker you took from me, I want him back! He's valuable to the company!"

Pegasus narrowed his eyes at the man "Do you mean he's valuable to the company, or to you?"

Kaiba clenched his teeth together "Y-you bastard" he growled.

Pegasus sat back and grinned "You know, it's funny. You're telling me he's valuable to the company and you need him back yet…you'd never say that to his face, would you? I saw how bad you were treating him and simply asked if he wanted to come work for me, I've been treating him nicely ever since."

Kaiba's eye twitched and he stood up, slamming his hands down onto the table "I want him back and I'm not leaving until I do!"

Pegasus just shrugged "Well you know Kaiba boy, even if I did want to give him back I couldn't. It's his decision not mine, I can't just go up to him and tell him to go back to Kaiba Corp" the brunet clenched his fists and he sat down. Pegasus looked at him and sighed "But I will let you do this," Kaiba looked at him with a deathly glare "I will let you talk to him and tell him that you want him to work for Kaiba Corp again. How does that sound?"

Kaiba just growled and stood up "You know what? Forget it! You can have him!"

Pegasus shook his head and sighed "Dear me Kaiba boy, you can't even tell him that?"

Kaiba slammed his fist down on the table and yelled "Shut up! He wasn't valuable anyway! I don't need him, so you can keep the mutt!"

Marik tilted his head to the side in confusion "_Mutt?_" he thought.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and someone with blonde hair walked through the door "Mr Pegasus, I have these documents here for you. Oh, I'm sorry sir I didn't realize you were…" he trailed off as he saw the brunet man.

Kaiba turned around and his eyes slightly widened, seeing the blonde boy looking at him.

"S-Seto? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked, surprised to see the man.

Pegasus just smiled and sat back "Ah Joey, what great timing you have! You see Kaiba is here to-"

"Shut it Pegasus!" Seto cut him off.

The man stood up and walked toward Joey, who was standing near the door. Marik stood there awkwardly, watching as the two of them eyeing each other off.

Kaiba just made a _tsk _sound and crossed his arms "We don't have anyone to test out the new dueling machines anymore, so the company needs its dog back."

Marik raised an eyebrow; did he really expect to get Joey back like that? Little did he know Joey was used to that talk and knew exactly what Kaiba meant.

The blonde grinned up at him "So, what you're saying is…you miss me?"

Seto just rolled his eyes "I said no such thing, what goes through that thick head of yours?"

Joey couldn't help but smile, knowing that meant yes.

The blonde walked up to Pegasus and put a folder down on his desk "I am done with these documents sir, so I think I'll be quitting now."

Pegasus smiled and nodded "Right, then off you go, I hope you get a nice job. I'll get Marik to give your ID to you once you're finished packing up."

Joey nodded and walked back to Kaiba "So, as much as I hate to, looks like I'll be working for you again rich boy"

Seto rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator with the blonde "Oh great" he said sarcastically.

Once they were gone Marik gave Pegasus a confused look and the silver haired man smiled

"The way those two get along is by fighting, but not real fighting, it's like…play fights. Basically if one of them says _you're an idiot _they're basically saying _you're amazing_. That's why Kaiba boy didn't want to tell Joey to come back, because it will just be awkward. It's quite funny, really. The only reason Joey came to work here is because one day their little _fight _went too far, so he ended up treating him so unfabulously."

Marik smiled and nodded "Right, well then I'll be going now sir. Oh and Bakura's sick so he's not coming into work today."

Pegasus nodded but quickly looked up and said "Wait" making the blonde stop. Pegasus gave him a strange look "How do you know that? Do you have his phone number?" Marik shook his head "Does he have yours?" Marik shook his head again. Pegasus grinned at him "Oh? Then how _do _you know?"

Marik rose an eyebrow at him but realized what he was hinting and blushed "N-no! It's nothing like that! It's just…yesterday he told me he wasn't feeling too well a-and I _assume _he's sick!"

Pegasus just smiled at him and nodded "Alright then, off you go" Marik thanked him and quickly rushed to the elevator.

Once he was in and the doors were closed he sighed and combed a hand though his hair "J-jeez, why would Pegasus think that?" he suddenly remembered the dream he had and could feel his pants tighten

"R-Ra dammit."

* * *

**Yaaaay puppyshipping, I hope that wasn't too random...okay maybe it was a _bit_ random. I'm wondering if I should rate this story M but I don't know, what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaaay this is super early because I'm on holidays and was incredibly bored today, so enjoy the super early chapter! Also this contains some mild adult content. Oh and everyone said how confusing the start of the last chapter was but I wanted it to be like that because I didn't want to make it obvious it was a dream, otherwise people would just read through it like "Yeah...too bad it isn't really happening" so there.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I never will. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Bakura woke up to feel paws on his face, opening his eyes to see Luna Moon looking at him with both of her paws on his cheek. She meowed and he frowned at her "What do you want you stupid cat?" Luna Moon took her paws off the pale cheek and started to rub her head against Bakura's forehead, making him groan "I bet Marik didn't feed you because of what a rush he was in this morning, is that it? Do you want food?" at hearing the word food her eyes widened and she meowed again.

Bakura sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the couch, standing up and stretching with Luna Moon jumping down next to him and also stretching. The Brit walked to the fridge and said "Alright cat, where's your bowl kept?" she just meowed and followed him to the fridge.

Bakura opened it and frowned as he saw there was no meat, only fruit, vegetables and some dairy products "Hmm, I think I recall Marik saying something about being a vegetarian, can't remember when though." He closed the fridge door and looked down to see Luna Moon staring at him with wide eyes "Alright, alright, Marik's got to keep the cat food around here somewhere…" he said to himself.

The Brit started looking around the kitchen, trying to find anything that looked even close to cat food. The longer he took the louder Luna Moon got, meowing and rubbing herself around his legs. He growled at her and was about to pick her up until he spotted something in the corner of his eye. One of the cabinets were open by a crack.

Bakura walked over to it and opened it, seeing the cat food bag at the very top "Oh thank god" he muttered.

As he grabbed it and slid it from the shelf he moved his foot back, stepping on the cat's tail. Luna Moon let off a high shriek and Bakura jumped from the loud noise, falling over and dropping the cat food. All the little cat biscuits fell from the bag onto the floor and Bakura landed on the ground with a _thump_, making him groan. He turned to see Luna Moon quickly scoffing down the biscuits and he gasped, quickly grabbing her and putting her up on the kitchen bench

"Look, I know you're hungry but I don't want Marik coming home to a fat ass cat lying on the ground with a stomach ache looking dead! So just hold off for a second while I clean this up, okay?" Luna Moon tilted her head to the side and he just shook his head then quickly ran off to find a broom and dustpan.

He ran into the laundry and saw both a broom and dustpan leaning up against the wall, making him sigh in relief. Bakura ran straight back to the kitchen to see Luna Moon eating the biscuits again

"Ah bloody hell! You stupid, little, demon cat! I told you to stop eating them off the floor didn't I?!" he picked her up from the floor and looked her in the cats eyes. Bakura's eyes suddenly widened and he sighed, putting her back down on the kitchen bench and putting a finger to his temple "Bakura, you're talking to a cat, get a hold of yourself or you'll get one of those horrible headaches" he muttered.

The Brit quickly swept up the cat food and put it back into the bag, not wanting to waste it. Once he was done he found Luna Moons bowl next to the kitchen counter and poured the food in, she meowed happily and shoved her face into it, making Bakura smile. The Brit wiped sweat from his brow and walked back into the laundry to put the broom and dustpan away.

He walked back out of the laundry and noticed Marik's bedroom door right in front of him; it was open wide like an invitation to go in. Bakura subconsciously looked around and sighed, walking into the blonde's room. He noticed more drawings on the walls and saw the one that he had drawn last night of him and Luna moon on the couch, walking up to it and putting his hand on it

"I really hope Marik's thought about what I've said, it be a shame to let this talent go to waste…it was probably that stupid Duke telling him his drawings sucked" he muttered to himself. Bakura sighed and sat on the bed "Why did I tell Marik he was a good guy? He's horrible but…his intentions are the same as mine, all I want is Marik's body…we're both horrible."

He looked around the room and noticed something under the bed, quickly sliding off it and looking under it to see three draws. Bakura raised an eyebrow and opened one, seeing some Japanese comics. He furrowed his eyebrows and picked one up; opening it to see what was inside. His eyes widened and he flicked through the pages, seeing various pictures that made his hands sweat.

"I-is this…porn? This looks like…what's it called? Ah, Yaoi, that's it. Well Marik certainly has…good taste I guess?"

He suddenly heard a meow and dropped the book in shock, turning to see Luna Moon looking at him. He sighed in relief and put the comic back in the draw then closed it, but the corner of the comic got wedged in the corner and it slid open a few inches.

Bakura walked up to her and pet her on the head "Don't do that you bloody cat, you almost gave me a heart attack" Luna Moon just looked up at him with wide eyes and walked off. Bakura shook his head and walked out to the couch, sitting down and turning the TV on.

Luna Moon looked up at him and he sighed "Come here" he said, patting his lap as an invitation.

The cat jumped up on his lap and lied down, falling asleep and purring happily.

Bakura smiled down at her and flicked through the channels, trying to find one that will catch his interest.

…

When Marik got home he saw Bakura lying on the couch "Hi Marik, how was work?" Bakura asked, moving his eyes up to the Egyptian.

The blonde smiled "It was better than yesterday, that's for sure. Oh hey, do you know Joey Wheeler?" the Brit looked up in thought

"Is he…the blonde one with that weird accent?"

"That's a Brooklyn accent, and like you can talk Mr Fancy Pants"

Bakura put his hands up in a mocking defeat "Hey, I didn't choose to be British."

Marik stifled a giggle and continued "Well anyway, Seto Kaiba came to talk to Pegasus about wanting to get Joey back"

Bakura raised his head from the couch to look at Marik "Really? Did Wheeler end up leaving then?" Marik nodded and Bakura sighed "Oh thank god that idiot's gone; you have no idea how loud he was"

the blonde smiled at him "Oh, I think I've got an idea. Oh and here are your keys." Marik took out a pair of keys from his bag and threw them at Bakura; the Brit caught them and stood up. Well he tried, but Luna Moon dug her claws into his shirt making him wince in pain as they went through the cloth and onto his skin.

Marik sighed and walked over, unhooking her claws from the Brits shirt and picking her up then putting her on the ground "She really likes you Bakura, are you a cat person?"

Bakura mumbled a thanks and stood up "Um, no, not necessarily. In fact I'm not really an animal person at all" he stretched and smiled at the blonde "Thanks for letting me stay Marik, but I need to go change and get going now."

Marik's eyes widened at the Brit "W-wait, aren't you going to stay for dinner?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him "Dinner?"

Marik nodded and looked away, flustered "Well I…I went grocery shopping and thought I could make you something…" Bakura looked down to see the grocery bags on the floor and thought for a moment.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to stay he nodded "Alright then, if you are inviting me to stay then I guess I will, but at least let me get changed first"

Marik smiled and his eyes sparkled "Yeah, of course! I washed your clothes and they're hanging on the clothes rack in the laundry"

Bakura's eyes widened "You washed them?"

Marik nodded and pouted at him "Well I couldn't let you go home with dirty clothes."

Bakura just stared at him for a moment but nodded and walked off. Marik smiled and put the grocery bags on the kitchen bench, quickly putting the food away.

Bakura walked in the laundry to see his clothes on the drying rack and started to pick them off it, blushing as he grabbed his underwear "H-he even washed these?" he muttered to himself.

The Brit shook his head and walked out of the laundry, past Marik and into the bathroom. Before he closed the door he heard Marik yell out "Wait!" and looked around the corner to see him smiling "You can get changed in my room if you like, the bathroom is really small so it will be easier."

The Brit blinked at him and walked past the blonde once more, thanking him as he walked by.

As Bakura got changed Marik looked over the food he bought "Let's see here, lamb, chicken or beef? Which would Bakura prefer?" after thinking it over for a few minutes Marik sighed and decided to go ask him. The blonde noticed the door was unlocked and opened it, thinking that meant Bakura was already changed. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw, once again, a topless Bakura.

"O-oh my Ra I'm so sorry, the door was unlocked so I thought it meant you had already changed! I-I really didn't mean to intrude h-honest!"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Marik it's-"

"I-I mean I should have knocked! Gods I'm such an idiot, why didn't I knock? Oh yeah, because the door was-"

"Marik!" Bakura yelled. The blonde looked at the Brit with wide eyes and Bakura sighed "Marik it's fine, we're both guys and, like before, it's just my top not my pants."

Marik wanted to reply but was to distracted by the Brits pale chest and abs, he couldn't look away.

Bakura noticed this and smirked, slowly walking towards him "See something you like, Marik?"

the blonde looked at him with a flustered expression "H-huh?" Bakura put his hands on the Egyptians tanned shoulders and moved him up against the wall.

"I said…" he moved up to Marik's ear "see something you like?"

The blonde had to hold back a moan as Bakura moved his hand up Marik's inner thigh "B-Bakura…" he bit his lip and cursed as the Brits name slipped from his lips.

Bakura chuckled and pulled his head back to look Marik in the eye, making the blonde blush. Bakura slowly moved closer to Marik and planted a soft kiss on his lips, then another, and another, each one lingering longer than the other.

Soon Marik wrapped his arms around the Brits neck and kissed him back, this time making sure he couldn't move away. The kiss quickly became more passionate and Marik became a flustered mess as Bakura's tongue made its way around his mouth, making him moan and grip the Brit tighter. Bakura groaned and wrapped Marik's legs around his waist, then ground his hips into the blondes.

They both moaned loudly at the sensation and Marik heard the Brit whisper his name, making him moan again

"B-Bakura."

Bakura ground his hips into Marik's once more "Marik…" the blonde let his head fall on the Brit's shoulder

"Ba-kura"

"M-Marik" the Brit stuttered "Marik…MARIK!"

The blonde's eyes opened to see Bakura looking at him with a confused expression

"Well that took a while, you just randomly spaced out, are you okay?"

Marik blinked a few times, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened "O-oh, right, sorry…what kind of meat would you like for dinner?"

The Brit gave him a strange look but answered anyway "Uh, just beef will be fine"

Marik nodded and walked out the door muttering "Beef…right."

Bakura gave him a slightly concerned look but just shrugged and continued to put on his shirt.

While Marik was cooking he thought about what had happened and wasn't concentrating, which lead to burning his finger on the frying pan.

Marik winced and put the burnt finger in his mouth "_D-dammit"_ he thought "_First sexual dreams and now sexual fantasies? But why? Why is my mind doing this to me? Bakura is just a friend, someone I admire, right?" _

He continued to cook with a dazed expression and Bakura looked at him from the couch, getting up and walking over to the kitchen bench "Hey, do you need any help?"

Marik seemed to snap out of his thoughts and smiled at Bakura "Oh, uh no, it's fine. You're the guest after all" the Brit watched in concern as Marik walked around the kitchen with lifeless eyes, but just nodded anyway.

Bakura thought he should move back to the couch but found himself staring at Marik walking around the kitchen, watching as his blonde hair swung around with his swift movements and how his tanned skin glowed in the light.

Marik could feel Bakura's eyes on him and turned to see the Brit giving him a dreamy look "Umm…what are you doing?"

Bakura blinked and straightened up "Sorry, I was just daydreaming…the food is smelling really nice, I bet you're a great cook"

Marik smiled at him and turned back to the steak "Thanks, it's almost ready so you won't have to wait much longer…do you want some wine? I don't have any beer."

Bakura's eyes widened and he gave the blonde a sheepish smile "Uh, no thanks. I have a kind of drinking problem, I'm not an alcoholic or anything but it's just if I have some alcohol without any food I tend to just want more so…I think I'll have some at dinner"

Marik took out two plates and looked at the Brit "Are you sure you don't want any now? I'm sure it won't hurt you."

Bakura watched him walk back over to the frying pan and pick it up then move back to the counter and slowly slide it onto the Brit's plate.

Bakura's mouth soon formed into a smirk "It sounds like you _want _me to get drunk, Marik" the Egyptian almost dropped the frying pan onto the plate and looked up at Bakura with red cheeks

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

Bakura's smirk widened and he shrugged "Oh, it's nothing. Now where do you keep the cutlery and glasses, I'll set out the table."

Marik pointed to a cupboard and drawer and walked over to the sink, putting the frying pan in it and filling it with water. The blonde then went back over to a pot on the stove where he was cooking pasta with an Italian tomato and basil sauce, getting his plate from the bench and dishing it up.

Bakura started to put the cutlery on the table and said "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this is like a date"

Marik looked at him with wide eyes "A d-date?!"

Bakura looked up the blonde's expression and burst out laughing "I'm kidding Marik! I know you're with Duke"

Marik smiled at him and picked up the two plates, putting them on either side of the table "Yeah…Duke" he muttered coldly

"What was that?" Bakura asked.

Marik just smiled at him "It was nothing, now let's eat!"

* * *

**Wow, I made Duke seem so evil in this, which is strange because he's not my least favourite character but he's also not in my top ten list of characters. Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uhhh I am not particularly happy with this chapter since there are a lot of time skips but hey I tried, I promise the next one will be better!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Once Bakura had left Marik walked into his room and fell on the bed, sighing he rolled over and dug his face in the pillow. The blonde lay like that for some time until he groaned and rolled onto his back

"Well, at least dinner wasn't too awkward…oh Ra dammit what is my brain doing to me?! That fantasy I had felt so…so real, and so did the dream" he said to himself, feeling his face heat up.

Marik sighed and turned to his side, grabbing his pillow and hugging it. The blonde heard a light meow and looked at his door to see Luna Moon, making him smile

"Sorry LM, Bakura's not here anymore. Looks like you'll have to sleep with me again."

Luna Moon ran up to the bed and jumped up on it, snuggling up to Marik and purring. Marik smiled at her but noticed something poking out the bottom of his bed, making him raise an eyebrow and get up.

Luna Moon meowed in complaint and the blonde just rolled his lavender eyes "Yeah, yeah, I'll get back up in a second." Marik noticed the drawer was slightly open and his eyebrows rose "Strange, I don't remember opening this since about a week ago…" he opened the drawer and saw the book sitting out of place. After staring at it for a few seconds his eyes widened in horror

"Oh no…" he muttered "No, no, no, no, no! Oh crap! Did Bakura see this? Did he read it? Shit! I should have hid them! Now not only will I be able to look at him without thinking something sexual, but I also won't be able to look at him without thinking he thinks I'm a pervert! I can't look at him anymore, this is a catastrophe! My favourite poet probably thinks I'm a sex crazed hormonal…thing! I don't know! I-I have to quit my job, that's it! I will go up to Pegasus tomorrow, tell him something came up and I have to quit! Yeah, that's what I'll do, and I'll move to…Australia! Australia has nice weather doesn't it? A-and I could get another job, get an apartment and even live on the beach! How's that sound LM?!"

Marik slammed his hands down near Luna Moon, surprising her and making her hiss and scratch the blonde's hand.

Marik quickly pulled it back and held it, giving his cat a mad glare then smiling sheepishly "I-I guess I needed that" Luna Moon just growled and closed her eyes. Marik sighed and fell onto the bed "I'm too tired to think, today has been a troublesome day…" he muttered, slowly closing his eyes.

…

Ryou sat in his eerie dark room, some candles and strange objects hanging around him. He looked at the small piece of paper in his hands with a frown, the second before they left the Ishtar's at the theme park Melvin shoved a piece of paper in his hand and winked. When Ryou discovered the paper held the blonde's phone number his heart pounded, not knowing whether to ring him or not.

There was sudden knock at the door and his eyebrows rose, not expecting anyone at that time. The small Brit got up and walked over to it, opening it to see his older brother

"Oh, Bakura, what are you doing here?"

Bakura sighed "I need a ride home, for some reason no stupid taxis will stop for me"

Ryou gave him an odd look "Well then where did you walk from?"

"I walked from Marik's, his apartment building is closer to yours." Ryou tilted his head to the side in confusion, but his mouth soon turned into a sly grin "What are you smiling at?" Bakura asked,

Ryou just shrugged and turned around "Oh, nothing."

As Ryou walked off to get his keys, Bakura realized what he was implying and growled "I-I was not over there for whatever you're thinking about! He invited me over because I forgot my apartment key"

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" he heard Ryou yell from his room.

Bakura frowned and looked at all the strange objects hanging around the room "You know little bro, I think you need help. All these weird zombie, ghost charm things are really creepy" he turned to see a skull with dried wax dripping out of its eyes, making his nose scrunch up.

Ryou walked from around the corner and rolled his eyes "I do not need help, the occult just fascinate me"

Bakura shook his head "Well then could you at least turn on some lights? I can't even see you"

Ryou walked out the door and closed it behind him "No, it will scare off any ghosts that happen to be around."

Bakura just gave Ryou a blank look as he walked off, then sighed and followed his younger brother

"Yeah, sure, you don't need any help at all."

…

Melvin watched as his tall, tanned friend started to fix up a car, sliding half his body under the car and screwing a few things in place.

Although he was watching him, Melvin's mind was somewhere completely different, thinking about certain small, white haired boy.

"I need the wrench" the man said, getting no reply "Melvin, the wrench" still no reply. He lost his temper and slid out from under the car "God dammit Melvin, what the hell is wrong with you! You haven't been concentrating at all for the last few days!"

The blonde growled and looked down at the man "Oh shut it Akefia! You want the fucking wrench? Here, have it!" he took the wench out from the toolbox next to him and threw it at the grey haired male.

Akefia quickly caught it and frowned at him "Yeah, thanks" he growled, sliding back under the car. Melvin just shook his head and went back to daydreaming until a certain someone interrupted him "What have you been thinking about anyway? Or more importantly, who? Usually you would have screwed them by now and gotten over it"

Melvin sat on the ground and frowned "I know, but I haven't seen him since I met him at the theme park about a week ago, I gave him my phone number but he hasn't called yet." Melvin looked at Akefia, or Akefia's legs since he was under the car, and asked "Do you know someone called Ryou Touzoku?"

Akefia stopped moving for a minute, thinking about the question.

Eventually he just continued to work and said "No, doesn't ring any bells"

"Well what about Bakura Touzoku?"

the man chuckled "Yeah, of course I've heard of him. I remember you complaining about how your little brother wouldn't shut up about him."

Melvin groaned "Damn right he won't, and now he knows the guy but for some reason they aren't boyfriends yet which I find odd" the man slid out from under the car and sat up

"Why?" he asked, giving his friend a strange look.

Melvin shrugged "Well, Marik obsesses over that Bakura guy and it looks like Bakura doesn't mind Marik, but they haven't hooked up yet."

Akefia grabbed the rag next to him and cleaned off his hands "Maybe it's that Duke guy that's holding him back"

Melvin crossed his arms and frowned "That's what I'm thinking. I have no idea why that idiot is still with him, Marik's told me how he hurts and insults him, no one in our family likes Duke, especially not Ishizu, and he's just an ass, to put it simply."

Akefia chuckled and stood up "Funny, that sounds like someone I know"

the blond glared at him "Watch that mouth of yours pal, I won't hesitate to punch it shut"

the man just smirked "I know that buddy, and it's your turn to fix the car up now."

Melvin sighed and walked over to the car, then grabbed the wrench and slid under it.

Akefia looked up in thought for a moment and asked "Have you ever tried to get him out of that relationship?"

"Yeah, multiple times. He's stopped listening though so I gave up" the blonde answered.

For a few moments they stayed silent until the taller tanned man smirked and said "So, what does this boy you've been daydreaming of look like?"

Melvin smirked to himself "Oh you have no idea. He has the finest of asses, long white hair that's good for tugging, skin that's so soft it turns you on, and big brown eyes that just make you want to pound into him. His whole body just screams fuck me; I'm getting really impatient while waiting for him to call."

Akefia chuckled at Melvin's description of Ryou "This boy definitely sounds orgasmic; I have to meet him one day"

"Like hell you will! Knowing you you'll just stare at his ass all day!"

"And knowing _you _you'll just pound _into_ his ass all day"

"…touché" the blonde replied. He then slid out from under the car and stood up "Alright that should do it, fire her up"

Akefia grabbed the cars keys and put them into the ignition, turning it and hearing the engine purr "Yup, she's good. What is this one the…fourth car today?"

"Fifth I think"

"Well, we're not the best car service in New York for nothing."

Melvin nodded and stretched "Right, now where's the next one?"

…

Bakura sighed as he walked out of the elevator, rubbing his neck as he felt it cramping up. For some reason Marik kept avoiding him, every time he was about to ask the blonde something he just took off.

Bakura sighed again and turned to see something that made him freeze, staring with horror filled eyes.

Marik was being pushed up on the front of the desk while Duke was kissing him deeply, the blonde wrapping his arms around Dukes neck and kissing back.

Marik could swear he heard the elevator ding and opened his eyes to see Bakura standing next to them, feeling his cheeks heat up and quickly pushing the man off him "D-Duke" he growled "I told you we couldn't do this here."

Duke smirked and wrapped his arm around the boys waist "Oh but I've missed you, I feel so guilty for what I did"

Marik's cheeks went a tomato red and he pushed Duke back again "I-I have to work, when I'm done I'll call you o-okay?"

Duke frowned at him for a moment but soon smiled and gave a quick flick of his hand as a wave "Alright, see you tonight sweetie."

He turned and walked out of the doors and Bakura glared at Marik once he was gone, feeling anger boil through his veins.

The Brit didn't know why but he was mad, mad at the blonde standing in front of him looking down at the floor.

Eventually Marik looked up at the poet and gave him a shaky smile "I-I'm sorry you had to see that, that was just Duke making up for-"

"Shut up!"

Marik's eyes widened and he stepped back, seeing the mad glare in Bakura's brown eyes.

The Brit stepped toward Marik with clenched teeth "This is a work place! Not somewhere to suck face with your fucking boyfriend! And he's trying to make up for something, is he? Well what's he trying to make up for, huh?! How many times have you apologized to each other?! How many times have you gone crawling back to him?!"

Marik found himself cornered against the desk as Bakura moved closer "B-Bakura please stop" he pleaded, feeling tears well up in the corner of his eyes.

Bakura's eyes lit up with rage and he growled at the blonde "Oh you want _me _to stop? Stop what?! From you hearing the truth?! A few nights ago you asked me what I think of Duke, well I lied to you?! You want to know what I really think?!"

"Stop..."

"I think he's a lying,"

"Stop"

"cheating,"

"Stop"

"good for nothing bitch that has made _you _his little slut!"

"_STOP!"_

Marik lifted his hand and slapped Bakura across the face, making him stumble back and hold his cheek.

The Brit looked up and growled but froze as he saw tears running down Marik's face. Bakura's eyes widened and he stepped forward

"M-Marik I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" the blonde didn't say anything and just clenched his fists, grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

The Brit let Marik run past him, feeling mortified and sick to his stomach.

"_A-anger" _he thought _"another emotion of love…."_

The elevator dinged and Pegasus walked out of it "Marik, I need you to…oh Bakura, have you seen Marik?" Bakura didn't say anything, just looked at the man with lifeless eyes. Pegasus raised an eyebrow at the poet "Are you okay Baku boy? You look like a ghost."

Bakura suddenly fell to his knees and belched up the contents of his stomach, making Pegasus gasp and run over to him

"Oh my dear boy I'll go get you some water!" the man got up and lightly jogged over to the water cooler next to the desk and poured some water into a small plastic cup, he jogged back and gave it to the Brit "You go home right now and don't come into work tomorrow; I don't want to see you like this again understand? It's simply unfabulous!"

Bakura didn't say anything, just sat there frozen "…_I don't know what to think anymore…" _he thought.

* * *

**Oh silly Bakura, you baka! Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long and sorry it's short, life is being a bitch to me again. But I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

The second Marik got home he dropped his bag and fell to the floor, sliding down the door and burying his face in his hands. Why had Bakura said that to him? What did he do? Just last night they were having a nice dinner together and now he's calling him a slut?

The blonde started to shake, shake with fear and confusion. He didn't want to lose Bakura as a friend, he really didn't, but being yelled at by the person he admired, being called stupid and idiotic, had really scarred him.

Marik could hear a voice in his head, a voice that chilled him to the bone.

_"You're useless! You're just a nuisance!"_

Marik's eyes were wide and lifeless,

_"You are not from my blood! You should be proud and honored to be born into this family!"_

He slowly put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice.

_"I wish I didn't have a boy as disgraceful as you, you sin!"_

Marik clenched his jaw "S-stop it" he muttered.

_"Why did the Gods burden me with this, with _you?!_ You disgusting, little shit!"_

"STOP IT!"

Marik banged the back of his head into the door repeatedly with his hands still covering his ears, looking insane.

"Get out of my head! Get out of my life! You don't control me anymore, you're dead! I'm not useless! I'm not stupid! I'm not a sin! Go away, go away, _GO AWAY!"_

Marik hit his head one more time and froze, letting more tears fall from his eyes. He hated it, this feeling, the feeling of being lonely, of being useless.

He suddenly felt something warm and soft brush against his leg, looking down to see Luna Moon rubbing herself against him. He smiled sadly and picked her, cradling her in his arms and digging his face in her soft fur.

Luna started to purr and he sighed, "What am I going to do LM? Last night Bakura and I really bonded, Duke apologized for hurting me, everything was going fine. But now...Bakura hates me! He hates me for reasons I don't even know! And everything was going so well, we were really bonding! I-I thought we were going to be really good friends but he...he..." Marik couldn't finish his sentence as he broke off in sobs.

Tears ran down Luna Moons shining fur, making her squirm slightly. Marik let her go and she twisted around and out of his arms, then looked up at him with wide eyes.

He pet her head and she leaned into his hand, purring again. Marik sighed and stood up, walking towards his room. He stopped outside the door and turned to the laundry, seeing the clothes lying on the floor.

He looked down in thought for a moment and shrugged, deciding he should wash them. Doing the laundry always helped him think anyway.

As he was separating the whites from the colours he lifted a shirt up and stopped, recognizing it. It was the shirt he had given Bakura the night he slept over.

Marik slowly put it to his nose and smelled, inhaling Bakura's scent. It smelled like cinnamon, making him smile. He continued inhaling the smell until he realized what he was doing and stopped, quickly dropping the shirt to the floor.

_"W-what am I doing?" _he thought_ "First I'm having sexual fantasies about him and now I'm...smelling his clothes? It's like I'm obsessed with him..."_

He dropped the shirt in the colours and stood up, opening the washing machine and picking up the clothes, putting them in one by one.

_"Maybe I am..."_

He put the powder in it and closed the lid, then set it going. As the washing machine was rumbling Marik picked up the coloured clothes and put them in a basket, then pushed the basket to the side. He leaned back on the wall and sighed,

_"If I am obsessing over him, is it because he's one of my role models? I do like his poems, it's always been the poems I've obsessed over but...never _him_."_

Marik moved his head back and looked up at the ceiling _"...what would Duke think? He would probably instantly break up with me...no, he wouldn't, he probably wouldn't even care!"_

Marik's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, feeling anger boil in his veins.

_"As much as I'd hate to admit it, Bakura's right. Duke just uses me as a toy, he thinks of me as his little slut! He...he's bad for me and I needed to hear someone else say that but..." _Marik shrank down to the floor with watery eyes_ "now Bakura hates me and Duke and I are still together and I...I don't want to be lonely. I've spent half my life living in the shadows, being lonely, Duke is the only person that _I'm_ really close with but I don't know if _he's_ close with me..."_ Marik stood up and walked out of the laundry, heading to his room.

_"I should break up with him, but I can't. If I ever said anything about our relationship being over he would get violent, he's in control of this relationship and I'm...I'm scared of him. He always tells me what to do, where we are and aren't going, even what I should wear! I hate it! He makes me feel so weak! When I first met him he was so kind and gentle, but as we got closer he would get rougher! He hits me, he punches me, he abuses me and I...I put up with that? Why?! Why do I put up with that?! I've been abused, hit and tortured before and I _had_ to put up with that, but I don't have to put up with _this!_ Hell, he's probably the reason Bakura's mad in the first place! I told him not to see me at work, I told him to quit touching me but he wouldn't stop! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of him!"_

Marik kicked his shoes off, fell onto the bed and frowned, still feeling rage bubbling up inside him. But that rage started to slowly fade away as he thought about a certain poet.

_"But Bakura seems...so nice. Duke was wearing a mask, I now know that for sure but Bakura...it's like he doesn't care what other people think about him. He treats everyone the same and always shows his true self. When he's mad or annoyed he won't hide it, he'll yell it to the world."_ Marik smiled at the thought and rolled onto his side, letting his arm hang limply off the bed.

_"And whenever he's pleased about something he'll show it too, he'd smirk for everyone to see and...gods that smirk!"_ Marik's smile widened and he closed his eyes, thinking of all the times Bakura had given him that cocky smirk.

_"But then there was that time in the elevator, and when he bandaged my hand. That was a whole new side of him, his caring, kind, compassionate side. I'm starting to wonder if many people see him like that. He usually looks smug or grumpy, so maybe he only shows his caring side to certain people..."_

Marik had a soft smile on his lips, remembering how tender the Brits grip had been when bandaging his hand, and how warm he felt when having the poets arm over him in the elevator.

The blonde frowned as he thought he'd never see that side of Bakura again, remembering the fight they had.

_"Was he really mad though? Could he have been...jealous?"_ Marik instantly scolded himself from the thought _"No, not possible, I'm just getting in way over my head. He wouldn't like me, he sees me as a friend, or maybe even just a co worker...well now he only sees me as a co worker. There's no way someone like him would be jealous of Duke, of someone so low as him. He wouldn't be jealous of Duke because of me, there's no way..."_

Marik sat up and his eyes narrowed, nose crinkling up in thought. Things were flying around in his head and the more he thought about them, the more they confused him.

He sighed and looked up, seeing the unfinished drawing of Bakura and Luna Moon at the end of his bed. He smiled and stood up, pulling out the roller chair from under his desk next to the bed and moving it in front of the drawing.

He picked up a pencil, sat down and began drawing, feeling all confusing thoughts leave his head as he did. Sorting the laundry helped him to think, but drawing really helped him calm down.

He had only drawn the outlines when he first started it since he didn't have much time and was now drawing Bakura's face, trying to remember the Brits expression at that time.

He began to draw the eyes, thinking of the shining chocolate colour in them. He then moved down to draw the mouth and remembered his playful smirk.

Marik's smile widened as he drew, getting almost everything accurate and in scale. He started to really think if going to art school would be so bad, drawing was his passion after all.

_"I need to apologize to Bakura tomorrow"_ he thought _"I hope he'll forgive me for...whatever I did."_

Something suddenly vibrated in his pocket, startling him and making him lose his concentration. Marik glared at the squiggly line that was now on the drawing in front of him and growled, quickly taking his phone from out of his pocket.

Marik looked at it and his heart stopped, seeing the name of who was calling him on the screen.

Duke Devlin.

Marik stared at it for a while, letting it ring in his hand. He was wondering what to do, if he answered it then Duke would either force him to go out or break down his door.

The blonde took a deep breath and for the first time, in a long time, switched his phone to silent and threw it on the bed behind him, ignoring the call.

He smiled and took a rubber off his desk, erasing the squiggle from Bakura's perfect face and drawing it again, properly this time. Even though he knew ignoring Duke's call wouldn't help the current situation he still felt better about himself, knowing this was his first step to getting the man out of his life.

* * *

**Hope you can't wait for the next chapter! It's already half done and I really do promise it will be out soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes! This is out early _and _it's longer! Ha! I keep my promises! Well apart from that not much more to say so just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahshi.**

* * *

As Marik was sitting behind the reception desk he fidgeted. Every time the doors opened he quickly looked up with wide eyes, then frowned and looked back down to continue his work. Every time the elevator binged his head would shoot up, only to see a random worker walking out of it.

He crossed his legs and began to tap his foot, then drummed his fingers across the keyboard and bit his lip. He was carefully thinking what to say to the poet when he showed up, plotting every sentence, every word, every pause.

Eventually, after an hour or two, he realised the Brit hadn't arrived yet. The elevator dinged and he looked up to see Pegasus walking toward him with a wide smile,

"Marik my boy, I have excellent news-"

"Is Bakura here?!" he cut the man off, sounding almost desperate.

Pegasus looked t him with wide, surprised eyes "Uh, no, he shouldn't be, I told him to take the day off...why?"

Marik sighed and sat back "Because I need to talk to him about something and I was hoping he'd be here today."

Marik sighed again and Pegasus frowned, then smiled and walked over to him. "Over there is a drawer filled with files on every worker" he said, pointing to a drawer "and also everyone's number, both home and mobile. Find his folder and call him, don't worry, you won't get in trouble for it."

Marik smiled and stood up "Thank you! I promise I won't snoop around" he said, running over to the drawer. Pegasus smiled at him and turned to walk off, but Marik stood back up and said "Oh wait, what was the good news?"

Pegasus stopped and smiled at him "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you about it when you sort this whole thing out." Marik watched him walk off with a raised eyebrow, but just shook his head and continued to search through the folders.

When he finally got to the folder that said Touzoku Bakura, he smiled and stood up then ran over to the phone. He quickly dialed his home phone and sat down, listening to the ringing on the other end nervously.

He had planned everything out and hoped it would solve this whole thing, taking a deep breath as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" he heard a deep, British voice answer. Marik felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach, feeling his mouth go dry. "Hello?" Bakura repeated "If this is a prank call I swear I'm going to-"

"I-it's Marik!" he quickly said.

Bakura quickly sat up from the couch and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" they both said in unison.

There was an awkward silence, both sitting there and waiting for the other to speak.

Soon Bakura broke it by asking "Hold on, why are you apologising?"

Marik could feel a small blush rise to his cheeks, "O-oh I, uh...you got mad so I thought I did something and-"

"Never mind" he cut the blonde off "I don't want to discuss this over the phone, how about I meet you at the coffee club outside the main mall at...three thirty, is that okay with you?"

Marik beamed, thinking Bakura would have hung up the phone the second he heard his voice. "Yes! Yes I'm fine with that!"

Bakura smiled "Great, I'll see you then. Bye"

"Bye."

There was a click and the phone began to beep again. Marik put it down and almost jumped on the spot, feeling excited but anxious for this afternoon.

...

The blonde walked toward the cafe across from the main mall, looking for the familiar, white haired man. He almost froze to the spot as he saw the poet sitting at a table with a hand under his chin, looking off into the distance with lifeless eyes. He was wearing a black, thin, short sleeved button up top that showed off a bit of his chest.

Marik took a deep breath and nervously walked up to him.

"H-hi" he stuttered.

Bakura looked startled but his eyes softened as he saw Marik, "Hi, you can sit if you want, I won't bite." Marik smiled halfheartedly and quickly sat down, both of them looking anywhere but at each other.

Marik squeezed his hands between his knees and looked up at the Brit "I really am sorry!" Bakura gave him a confused look and Marik looked away again, "I-I mean I don't know what I did but you seemed so mad and I hope you can forgive me!"

Bakura's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Why are you apologising? I was the one that shouted at you and said all those things to you. That's the reason I wanted to meet you here, to apologise to you."

Marik relaxed a bit and put his hands on the table, "Oh..." he muttered.

Bakura sighed and sat forward "I honestly didn't mean all those things I said, I was just having a really stressful day and I took it out on you. I know I offended you and I...I still feel really horrible about it."

It was a lie, Bakura knew that, but what else could he say? He couldn't say he was jealous, because he didn't even know if he was. Even if he did say he was jealous Marik would ask why, and he hadn't the slightest idea.

Marik's eyes seemed to brighten and he shyly slid his eyes up to the Brit "Really? So it wasn't anything I did? Because if it was you could just tell me, I won't be offended..."

Bakura frowned at him, seeing the blonde wasn't convinced. So he put his hands onto Marik's, making the boys head shoot up and look into Bakura's deep, brown eyes.

"Marik" he said softly "I promise it wasn't you, it was nothing you did. Nothing you could do would ever make me yell like that, I promise it was just me being a dick and throwing all the stress from work onto you."

Marik looked at Bakura for a moment, then dropped his head and let his hair cover his eyes. "It was Duke...wasn't it?"

Bakura's eyes widened slightly and he took his hand off the Egyptians, "No, it wasn't you or Duke, it was just work. What I said about Duke..." he tightly clenched his fists "...also wasn't true, you two are meant to be together."

"No..." Marik shook his head and Bakura gave him an odd look."That's a lie and I know it, if you really were mad, if you really were just taking your anger out on me then you were telling me the truth. You even said you lied about him. I...I know Duke is no good for me, everyone does but I can't leave him."

Bakura frowned "Because you can't work up the courage to?"

"Because he's _making_ me stay!" Marik quickly shot back, making Bakura jump at the sudden outburst. Marik put his head in his hands and looked down at his lap, "He's in control! He's hurting me, Bakura, he hurts me because I don't do what he wants me to do and I...I need help! I need someone to help me out of this! I can't tell Melvin because he'll just beat the crap out of him and if I tell my big sister and brother they won't stop worrying about me! They'll think I won't be able to handle things on my own, which I can, but with this I...I just can't!"

Marik froze, trying not to hyperventilate. He started panting, feeling like he had just ran a thousand miles. He knew he should tell someone but Bakura wasn't exactly his first choice, but thinking about it now it was really his _only_ choice.

Bakura looked at the blonde with wide, lifeless eyes. He was holding in his rage, trying not to flip the table. He wasn't mad at Marik, he was mad at Duke. Not only was the bitch using the innocent boy, but he was hurting him too? Duke had been flirting with him and he doesn't get a single hair on his precious little head touched, but if Marik doesn't do what he's told he gets a beating for it? It was unacceptable!

Bakura clenched his fists and jaw, feeling like he _needed_ to protect Marik. The only other times he had felt this way was either with Ryou or Amane, but this was completely different. It was a completely different feeling from protecting his siblings, it almost felt _stronger._

Bakura let out a deep breath to try and control himself, then looked back up at Marik.

"Marik, I don't really know why you told me, I'm honestly not good with these kind of things, but I promise I'll help you. I'll help you as much as I can and hopefully get you out of this."

Marik's lavender orbs were wide, but they soon started to shine and he nodded, a relieved smile on his lips.

Bakura smiled back and decided to stand up and sigh before getting too lost in the Egyptians sparkling eyes,

"I'm going up to order now, do you want anything?"

Marik looked up in thought for a moment, "Uh...a mocha with cream will do" he answered.

Bakura nodded and walked off, leaving Marik to sit there on his own.

He turned to see Bakura walk off, sighing dreamily and smiling. The way his pale skin glowed in the sunlight, the two wing looking things on his head bounced as he walked and how is ass would slightly sway so it had you mesmerized...

Marik's eyes widened and he quickly looked away with a slight blush spread across his cheeks, hoping no one had saw him looking at the Brit.

Soon Bakura had returned and put the number card he was holding onto the table, Marik noticed the Brit looked like he was about to explode in rage.

"Bakura are you alright? You look kind of mad..."

Bakura's head shot up and he gave the blonde a small smile, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, the line was just long and it was ridiculously loud in there. I think I'm getting a headache." Marik just smiled and nodded, not knowing it was a lie.

The line was actually small and it wasn't loud at all, Bakura was just still thinking about Duke. He was wondering if he should tell Marik that his apparent _boyfriend_ was flirting with him. Sure Marik wanted the guy out of his life, but did he really need more heartbreak? Duke was practically cheating on him and...it probably wouldn't help the situation.

The two of them heard loud laughter and turned to a table to see two, tri coloured haired men laughing with each other.

Marik turned to Bakura "Isn't that Yami and Yugi?" he asked.

Bakura glared at the taller of the two and nodded "Yeah, I told you those two had a thing going. Yami needs to stop trying to get in Yugi's pants and start working, he's making the magazines come out late and we're going to get bad reviews!"

Marik suppressed a giggle and shook his head "Bakura, just because the magazine comes out late doesn't mean it's going to get bad reviews, it doesn't matter what time it comes out, it's the quality that matters."

Bakura silently growled, still looking at Yami "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I still don't like him." Marik giggled and Bakura couldn't help but smile. He then remembered something and sat up "By the way, how did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you."

"Oh, Pegasus let me look through the workers files to find your number" he answered.

Bakura's eyebrows rose "He let you look through them? Wow, he must really like you, that stuff is basically classified"

Marik gave him a confused look "Classified?"

The Brit nodded "Yeah, if anyone from other magazine companies gets their hands on them they'll look for a worker with a bad background, giving our company a bad name."

Marik's mouth made an o shape and he nodded in understanding.

A waiter walked up to their table and asked "Is this number six?" Bakura nodded and she put down the drinks "Is this all for today?" The Brit nodded once more and gave her the number card, she smiled and walked off.

Marik put his finger in the froth and bought it to his lips, putting it in his mouth and sucking it clean.

Bakura was resting his head on his hand, watching the blonde with wide eyes as his lavender ones closed in content at the sweet, milky froth.

The blonde slowly pulled the finger from his mouth and licked his lips "Oh wow that's delicious! Not as good as Mr Mutou's though."

Bakura said nothing, he was still staring at Marik with wide, mesmerized eyes. The blonde turned to him and saw the Brits stare, making him look to the side awkwardly.

"Um...Bakura?"

The Brit blinked and lightly shook his head, "Uh, right, sorry. I was thinking about...something."

Marik smiled at him and picked up a spoon, slowly stirring his drink. Bakura frowned and picked up his coffee, taking a small sip and avoiding the blondes gaze.

_"Yeah...great excuse"_ he thought.

As they sat their drinking, Marik seemed to keep glancing over at Bakura, not sure if he should start a conversation or not.

Bakura beat him to it, though, as he opened his mouth and asked "So where do you want to go?"

Marik looked at him with wide eyes "...go?"

Bakura nodded, putting down his empty cup "Yeah, I didn't bring you out here just so we could sit here awkwardly while you stared at me drinking a coffee."

Marik froze, clenching his mug tighter. _"H-he noticed?"_

Bakura smirked at the blondes wide, shock filled eyes. Did Marik really think he wouldn't notice?

"So what do you want to do?" he asked again.

Marik looked up in thought for a moment until he smiled at the poet, "There is a movie I've been wanting to see"

Bakura sat back and crossed his arms "Oh? What type of movie?" Marik looked down at the table and muttered something, Bakura furrowed his eyebrows "Huh? I couldn't hear you" the blonde muttered again and he had to lean forward, but still couldn't hear. "Marik, I can't hear you, speak up."

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and quickly said "It's a comedy romance!"

The Brit looked at Marik's embarrassed face and couldn't t hide his smirk, "A comedy romance? I was expecting some action movie."

Marik blushed and stood up, making Bakura give him a questioning look.

"Look, I know it sounds girly but I've really been wanting to see it and you asked what I wanted to do, so do you want to come see it with me or not?"

Bakura's smirk widened and he raised his hands in a mocking defeat, "Alright, alright fair enough. I'll pay for it and don't you dare say I don't have to because I'm going to anyway and you know that" he quickly said, seeing Marik about to question it.

Marik pouted, making the Brit smirk again. The blonde blushed slightly and turned, "Alright then, lets go, it should be on soon."

_"Gods that smirk..."_

The blonde turned back to the table "Is this all paid for?" he asked. Bakura nodded and Marik frowned, "Well at least let me pay you back, you're starting to spoil me."

Bakura chuckled and walked off with Marik tagging behind, "There's no need for that, and besides, you deserve to be spoilt."

Marik froze to the spot, watching Bakura walk off with wide, lavender orbs. A small smile slowly appeared on his lips and he looked at Bakura with lust filled eyes, staring at the Brit dreamily.

Bakura noticed the Egyptian was no longer following him and turned to see the boy giving him a strange look, a look that made his heart pound. He ignored it and asked "Ishtar, you coming or not?"

Marik blinked as he was snapped back to attention, shaking his head and quickly walking up to the poet. "Sorry, I was gazing into space. Now let's get going, I don't want to miss this!"

Bakura nodded and walked off with him, trying to ignore the tingly feeling in his stomach

...

Yugi watched the two walk off with a smile, "You think Bakura's finally found someone?" he asked the taller man sitting across from him.

Yami frowned and turned back around to face Yugi, making a _tsk_ sound. "The bastard doesn't deserve anyone"

"Yami!" Yugi almost yelled with narrowed eyes.

Said man shrugged "What? I'm just telling you the truth, you never wanted any lies between us anyway, right?" Yami smirked, leaning over the table and inching closer to the smaller man.

Yugi blushed and looked away "I-I guess not, but I don't know why you hate him so much."

Yami frowned and sat back, "Because he's a cocky asshole and he knows it, he thinks he owns the whole company but I've been there just as long as him! We're both valuable to the company, I'm probably even more valuable! He just thinks he owns the whole god dammed place and he lets people know it at any chance he gets!"

Yugi gave him a cheeky smirk, "Funny, sounds like someone I know."

Yami pouted slightly and picked up his coffee, trying to ignore his lover's childish giggling.

_"You'll pay for that tonight, Yugi"_ he thought, smirking.

* * *

**Aaand Puzzleshipping makes a small appearance, don't know if I'll do another one though (although I really like the pairing).**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long, but I have someone to blame for that. Their name is life and they are being a bitch to me. I've had a number of tests lately and I sill have two left, but I'm happy it's almost over.**

**Anyway enough of trying to make you pity me and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, I own nothing but the story!**

* * *

The city lights shone as New York slowly began to get covered by darkness, the sun setting and making way for the moon.

Two men sat on a park bench, watching the sky as it changed colours, making a beautiful sunset.

The white haired one sat back and smiled, "You know Marik, I never expected the movie to be good. I thought I would have fallen asleep in the middle of it."

Marik rose an eyebrow at the man, "Why? Because you've never seen a romance film before?"

Bakura shrugged, "Well, I guess. But you said it was also a comedy and I thought the jokes would be horrible, but they actually made me laugh. I guess seeing something more than horror is...nice."

The blonde rolled his lavender orbs "Jeez, of course you'd be into horror movies. There are more romantic comedies out there you know, you just have to give it a chance" Marik smiled at him.

Bakura could feel his heart pounding and butterflies flutter around in his stomach as he looked at the Egyptian with clouded eyes, watching the wind blow over his hair, making it dance around his perfect face.

Those wide, sparkling, lavender eyes, staring right into him.

His tanned skin glowing from the suns last rays of light, the background a colour of mixed yellows, reds and pinks, making the perfect picture.

"Give it...a chance" the Brit muttered, still staring at the blonde.

Marik noticed Bakura's staring, making him feel slightly awkward yet...comfortable? Was it possible to feel those two things at the same time? Awkward and comfortable? Surely it wasn't but...this was his favourite poet. The poet that makes him feel protected, useful, happy, important...the poet that makes him feel _wanted_.

The blonde was frozen, looking at Bakura's crimson eyes that seemed to be giving him a loving gaze, a gaze that made it feel like he was the only one important to the poet, the only one he _wanted_.

Marik slightly stiffened as the Brit suddenly raised a hand to his face, caressing the soft, caramel skin under it.

Bakura had no idea what he was doing and could see the boy looked just as confused, tensing under the mans white hand.

The poet continued to stare into those sparkling, lavender orbs, making his throat go dry.

He now knew why he touched the blonde, because he wanted to make sure the boy was _real_. He wanted to make sure all these feelings and emotions were actually happening, and the person sitting in front of him, causing all these feelings, was actually there.

Bakura couldn't wrap his head around it, love wasn't real, it definitely wasn't, but he's apparently had almost every emotion of love and it's all because of the blonde in front of him.

From what he could remember, the only emotion he hadn't felt around the blonde was shyness, but was that enough proof? Was it enough proof to show that love actually exists?

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, completely forgetting everything around them and only focusing on the one in front of them.

The trance was broken as a phone began to ring, making Bakura's eyes widen, push a strand of blonde hair behind the Egyptians ear and sit back, muttering something about hair being in Marik's face and how it annoyed him.

Marik blushed slightly and took the phone out from his bag, looking at the front of it to make sure it wasn't Duke and flipping it open to stop the annoying ringing.

"Hello, this is Marik Ishtar" he answered, listening to the person on the other end of the line.

Bakura watched and listened as Marik began nodding and mumbling "Yes, alright, okay, uh huh" then rose a white eyebrow as the blonde's eyes widened. "W-what?! Really?! W-well I'm going to have to think about it sir, I'll have your answer by tomorrow. Okay, bye."

Marik ended the call and put his phone back in his bag, looking up at the poet once done.

"What was that about? It wasn't Duke, was it?" he frowned, crossing his arms.

The blonde gave him a sheepish smile, "Oh, no! It was actually Pegasus! He said he wanted to tell me this good news tomorrow but couldn't wait and had to tell me now."

Bakura sat forward, resting his arms on his knees "And that good news is?"

Marik looked hesitant to answer, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at the ground.

Eventually he looked up at Bakura and said "Well, one of the models for the magazine has flown off somewhere and won't be back till next month, so until then Pegasus wants me to...to fill in for him."

Bakura's eyes widened, "Wow, to have been hand picked by Pegasus to be a model in the Millennium Magazine, even if temporary, is a big thing! Not only that but surely you'll get a raise, so why not just accept?"

The poet stared at the blonde, who seemed to be in deep thought. Bakura was puzzled, if he accepted the job then he would get a raise and Pegasus would probably like him even more, it was a no brainer, right?

Marik looked up at Bakura and asked, "Models usually have to take their shirts off, don't they? For the fitting of clothes and the photo shoots and everything..."

Bakura 's eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah" he answered.

The blonde sighed and sat back, "Well then that's it, I can't do it"

"Why?" Bakura asked, stunned. Marik has the opportunity of a life time and now he's just going to back away from it? Models get paid more then a receptionist and, if he's good enough, which Bakura is sure he would be, Marik could become a permanent model.

The blonde shook his head, "I just...don't want to do it..."

"Marik think about it! If you do this you'll probably become a permanent model and earn more money then anyone else in New York!" Bakura felt like ripping his hair out, he just couldn't believe what Marik was saying. "I don't understand why you'd reject an offer like this when-"

"Look it's personal okay!" the blonde cut him off, half growling, half yelling.

Bakura stared into the angry eyes of the boy, seeing rage burning in them. But then it was gone, those lavender orbs softening once more.

Marik sat back and sighed again, looking away from the poet and tightly squeezing his hands together.

"I don't...want to be a model" he muttered.

Bakura stared at him blankly, still wondering why Marik had rejected the offer.

"Are you self conscious? Is that it? Do you think you're fat? Because let me tell you you're not and-"

"No you idiot!" Marik cut him off, lightly hitting him over the head and smiling. Bakura just shook his head and sat up, then crossed his arms and put his ankle on his knee, half crossing his legs.

"I'll never understand you, Marik Ishtar"

Marik smiled and mumbled "Well maybe that's a good thing."

Bakura turned to him after hearing the small mumble, "What?"

"It was nothing" the blonde said back, watching the sun as it slowly began to disappear and all the buildings lit up. "Hey Bakura, if you don't mind me asking...how did you get your job?"

The Brit frowned, "It's a long and boring story, you sure you want to hear it?"

Marik nodded "I'm all ears"

Bakura sighed, "Alright, but don't blame me if you fall asleep" he glared at the blonde.

Marik just smiled at him and put a hand under his chin.

The Brit took a deep breath and leaned back, "When I was in high school, around grade ten, I loved poetry, but not just any poetry, dark poetry. Poetry about hate, loneliness and bitterness just kind of...fascinated me. But of course all the other guys in the damn school just thought poetry was poetry and started to tease me about it, since someone had found out. I still don't know who did but I have a suspicion it was one of Ryou's stupid friends.

Anyway, because of my love for poetry I started to get bullied in school. Everyone would push me around, call me a fag, a gay little pommy and yell at me that I should cry like all girls do. Because of that, I locked away my love for poetry and tried to ignore the bullying, but they wouldn't stop. For months they teased me without end, hurting me because I, being a muscular male teen, loved what seemed to be something for girls.

I still don't understand it! No one in that school had grown up, all they see is black and white and if its different then that's it, you get punished. I couldn't take the fucking name calling, punching or obnoxious laughter anymore! So I did the only thing I thought would solve the problem..."

Bakura paused for a moment and Marik looked at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"...I hit them back. Of course they didn't expect it, when I punched that first kid you should have seen the looks on their faces. Anyone that had bullied me was practically put in a coma, because of me. I didn't really have any friends then, but the few I did have started to drift away.

Actually, more like run away.

I was suddenly the most feared year ten in the school, some seniors wouldn't even come up to me because they were afraid they would get their heads punched in.

I don't know what it was but from there my grades began to drop, and once I reached my last year I was known as the most feared person in school. The students would rather face the principal to be expelled then even look at me.

For two years I sat alone at the same lunch table, and for those two years I completely forgot about poetry.

As we were getting close to graduating, I was thinking about what I wanted to do with my life. Ryou already had his whole life set out and wanted to be a poster designer, which he is today."

Marik gave him a strange look, "Poster designer?"

Bakura looked up in thought for a moment, "Uh...you know how you draw things?" Marik nodded and the poet continued "Well instead of drawing Ryou does it all on the computer, like he does movie posters and album cover art and he gets paid loads for it."

The blonde nodded once more and said, "Alright, now get on with the story."

Bakura couldn't suppress the small smile that curled up his lips and sighed, "Okay where was I?...oh yes, the planning of my life. I had no idea what to do with it or where I was going to go, but through high school I noticed there was one subject I actually cared for and flew through like a breeze, and that subject was English.

I decided to study journalism and see where that would take me, so once I graduated my parents put me into a university and I began looking for my own apartment and a job.

Of course, because of that lovely treatment I got in school, I had no idea how to properly socialise. So I either got fired on the first day from fighting with the other workers too much, or I just didn't get the job at all. I ended up moving in an apartment with Ryou and began to get bored of university since journalism wasn't really my interest.

Though one day, while looking through the city library, I stumbled across a book about poetry. Of course it brought back memories, but thought I'd read it anyway.

My interest in the subject had sparked once more and I began to look at poetry again, but this time not just dark poetry, I looked at many categories. So I began to write my own just for the fun of it, of course Ryou found it in my room but he didn't say anything to anyone about it.

Two years later, halfway through university, I was sitting at a park bench, writing out some poetry about dying trees or something, I don't really remember.

As I was writing some man came up behind me and read it from over my shoulder without me knowing, then just said something about me being good at it.

This man ended up being Pegasus and he sat next to me, talking about how I wrote so professionally and emotionally at such a young age. Soon he ended up talking about a company he was starting up and how he wanted me to be in it. This company, of course, ended up being the Millennium Magazine. I was one of the first people to work for him and lots of people came and went, but I stayed in the company, not wanting to go back to university.

I was actually kind of scared when my first poem went out, I was afraid I'd get judged and people would call my writing shit but...they loved it.

A few months later we lost our editor, and that's when Yami Yugi ended up working for the company. We didn't get off to a good start and as the company got bigger, our hatred grew stronger and our...heads also got bigger. He thinks he's the best and if it wasn't for his editing the company would have gone down by now, but there are loads of people out there that love my writing and since I haven't been publishing anything lately, our sales have dropped quite a bit.

Anyway, from there the company got better, it got more workers and ended up taking the number one spot magazine company in New York.

And then we all lived happily ever after, the end." Bakura finished sarcastically.

Marik was frozen, he couldn't believe this man had been bullied and used to be so uncertain of what to do with his life. In fact, if it wasn't for Pegasus meeting him in the park, Marik probably wouldn't even know the Brit.

"You said the story would be boring," the blonde frowned "you lied."

Bakura chuckled and stood up, "Right, sure, now how about I help you home?" he asked, holding out his hand for Marik to take.

Marik gladly accepted and took the Brits hand in his own, using it to stand up.

The two continued to chat as they walked out of the park, Marik not noticing as Bakura picked a lavender flower from one of the bushes they past.

Once they got to the road Bakura attempted to hail a taxi, grinning as a taxi stopped in front of them after the third try. He opened the door for Marik to get in, and once he did, closed it.

The blonde looked up at Bakura from the already wound down window and rose an eyebrow, "Why aren't you coming?"

The Brit just rested his arms against the inside of the window frame and looked down at the Egyptian, "Because you're going in the opposite direction and my apartment's close to here anyway. Oh and before I forget..." he began to rummage around in his pants pockets and pulled out a small piece of paper, handing it to the confused blonde "That has my address on it, feel free to come over whenever you want."

Marik smiled at him and Bakura smiled back, both staring into the others eyes dreamily.

Bakura suddenly pulled a flower out from no where and handed it to the blonde, chuckling at Marik's surprised look.

"You didn't notice when I picked it" he grinned, handing Marik the sweet smelling plant.

Marik took it and his smile widened, "Thanks Bakura, I'm really glad we made up, I'd hate to lose a friend like you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bakura nodded "See you tomorrow."

The two waved goodbye to each other, Bakura watching as the taxi got smaller and smaller.

As it disappeared his large smile slowly became a frown and he turned, walking down the pathway.

_"Friends..."_ he thought _"why does that bother me so much?"_

...

Once Marik got home he closed the door and leaned against it, smelling the beautiful flower and sighing happily. That night had been one of the best nights of his life and he couldn't help but let out a girly giggle.

As he walked toward his room, he didn't notice the shadowy figure sitting on his couch, jumping as it said something.

"Where have you been?"

Marik quickly span around, "W-who's there?!"

The figure came out from the shadows to slowly reveal its features, Marik could feel himself freeze to the bone when he saw it was none other than Duke.

The man held up his phone, which showed a number of missed calls "I called you a dozen times and you didn't pick up, you always have your phone on you so you must have been ignoring it! Ignoring _me!"_

The blonde stepped back as Duke came closer, seeing the rage in his boyfriends eyes "D-Duke I can explain" he stuttered.

Duke said nothing and looked down at the flower in the boys hands, "Where did you get that from?"

Marik looked down at the the flower, then back up at Duke and quickly put it on the bench behind him. "Duke, it's nothing! If you just-"

"It's that fucking Touzoku guy isn't it?! You're leaving me for him because he's a big, successful poet!"

The blonde wanted to say something, but he was petrified, never had Duke looked so mad. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as Duke began to yell.

"You insufferable slut! So now you're just going to run around fucking other men with money and fame? What the fuck is your problem?!"

Marik could feel his eyes watering, "Duke please, I'm not-"

"SHUT IT!" he yelled, slapping the blonde across the face and sending him to the ground.

Marik felt tears roll down his cheeks and squeezed himself into a ball, waiting for the oncoming attacks, like he always did when Duke got mad...

* * *

**Was that a date Marik and Bakura went on? I'd say so.**

**Heh, heh...I'm so evil for stopping it here, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so long! I've been having really busy weeks lately, homework and assignments and blah! I hate it! Sometimes I wish I could live in the Yu-Gi-Oh world but then I remember I have to find a friend with an Egyptian Spirit inside him to have to be able to skip school so...yeah. Highly doubt that would happen.**

**Anyway please just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Bakura stared at the paper on his desk, looking at the words carefully. Marik hadn't shown up at work for the rest of that week, and Bakura was up abnormally early for a Saterday.

He couldn't sleep because he began to wonder why Marik wasn't at work, was it because of that afternoon? When Marik had told him about Duke? Surely not, nothing had gone wrong that evening.

So this lead him to think about Duke and how much of an ass he was, then that lead him to think about Marik, so now he's thinking about his feelings for Marik.

On the paper he was staring at were the words caring, jealousy, trusting, anger, happiness, joy, shyness and guilt. Every word had a tick next to it except shyness and guilt, listing all the feelings he had felt for Marik.

"Surely that doesn't mean I'm in love, does it?" he thought aloud.

The phone suddenly rang and he sighed, walking across the room to pick it up. "What do you want?"

"Bakura" a light British voice came from the other end, only to be recognised as Ryou's "I need you to look after Amane this afternoon because I've got something on."

Bakura blinked, "Something on? What is it?"

"Uh...a meeting, I'm...seeing someone from work" Ryou answered slowly, clearly lying.

Bakura sighed "You're lying and I don't know why, but I can't take care of her anyway, I have stuff to do too you know."

"Yes but your stuff includes staying at home, and we're almost there anyway. Also, I'm not lying!"

Bakura could hear Amane complaining in the background, "I'm fourteen! I can look after myself! Why do I need to-"

"I'll be there soon Kura, bye" the call ended, and all that could be heard was the annoying beeping.

Bakura sighed and put down the phone, of course he had nothing to do that day, but he just wanted to spent some alone time trying to figure out his feelings for that blonde boy.

Soon enough a knocking was heard and Bakura opened the door to see his little sister standing alone, glaring up at him with irritated eyes.

He glared back, looking just as irritated and let her in.

"Why do I need a babysitter!" she yelled "I am very capable of taking care of myself!"

Bakura shrugged and closed the door, "Because mum and dad worry about you, so does Ryou. But I don't really care so go out to the mall or something, I know you can take care of yourself. How about you ring up your boyfriend and make him buy stuff for you."

Amane growled "Mokuba is not my boyfriend! We are just friends!"

"When did I mention Mokuba?" Bakura smirked.

Amane's eyes narrowed, but she soon smirked back "Well then how about you ring up your boyfriend and tell him how much you love him, give him hugs and kisses and call him _honey_ and _baby_?"

Amane knew very well that her two brothers were gay, she didn't disagree with it, she actually liked it. Especially if she could tease Bakura with it.

The Brit lightly blushed, "And who, do tell, is my boyfriend?"

Amane's smirk widened "Why, Marik, of course" Bakura clenched his teeth together and Amane giggled, she turned and began to walk toward her brothers room. "You know big brother, I'm glad you chose Marik as your boyfriend, he's nice."

"He's not my boyfriend, I have no need for such a relationship" Bakura growled.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't have one" Amane giggled back.

Bakura sighed and followed her, "You're sounding more and more like Ryou"

Amane stopped inside his room and looked at a picture on the wall, "If Marik's not your boyfriend then answer me this big brother, how come you still have a picture of him on the wall?"

Bakura stopped, glared at her, said nothing and walked back out of the room.

...

Bakura looked down at the blank piece of paper in front of him, he tapped the end of the pencil he was holding against his bottom lip. His eyes narrowed in concentration, his face would twist in a sort of confusion, he would scrunch up his nose in annoyance and continue this process over again.

Amane, who was sitting at the computer near the lounge her brother was sitting on, noticed Bakura's weird expressions and soon became irritated from his constant movement.

"Would you just stop?!"

Bakura looked up at her with wide eyes, "...stop?"

"You're fidgeting! It's fucking annoying!" she yelled in annoyance.

Bakura frowned "Watch your mouth young lady, I may not be Ryou but those words don't sound right coming from you."

Amane sighed and leaned back in her chair, "What are you doing anyway? I don't think I've ever seen you so deep in thought"

"I'm trying to write this poem about love, I though I had it but Pegasus rejected it because apparently it was too dark. He wants some happy, fluffy thing and I have no idea how to write that!" Bakura's voice got louder as he got more irritated, gripping his pencil so tightly Amane was afraid he'd brake it in half.

She stood up, walked over to the couch and put a hand under her chin in thought. After a while she looked back up and said "You know big bro, being the talented writer that you are I thought this would be easy for you. I mean...even a five year old could come up with something for that!"

Bakura frowned, "Oh really?"

Amane crossed her arms and thought once more, "Well...it depends on what type of love" she looked over at her brother who was giving her a confused look "I mean sibling love, family love, romantic love...things like that. It shocks me you don't know those things, what with you being a writer and all. So which type of love does Pegasus want you to write about?"

Bakura frowned and crossed his arms, Pegasus hadn't told him what type to write about. Maybe...that was the challenge?

He was about to tell Amane this until he remembered that picture Pegasus had sent with the task.

"_Oh and by the way, since this topic is more unusual for you, I decided to give you some inspiration_"

Bakura remembered taking out the photo and feeling a rage bubble up for his boss once he fully saw that blonde haired boy.

But what type of love is that? It isn't even love, there isn't enough proof...well, if love does exist that is...which it doesn't!

Amane noticed Bakura beginning to get lost in his thoughts and was about to say something until there was a desperate knock on the door, making both of them jump.

Bakura sighed and walked over to the door, opening it with annoyance "Yes? What do you..."

Bakira was frozen, looking over the weak, broken boy in front of him. His blonde hair had spots of dry blood in it, his clothes torn, his skin bruised and scratched, his eye black and swollen.

"A-Amane! Get an ice pack, no questions!"

Amane just nodded, seeing the blonde standing at the door and running off to the freezer.

"Marik..." Bakura muttered, noticing the way the Egyptian was swaying, "...who did this to you?"

The blonde said nothing, losing the strength in his legs and falling into Bakura's chest. The Brit gasped and caught him before he could slide to the floor, then helped him limp over to the couch.

Amane came back with an ice pack, which was already wrapped in a tea towel, and handed it to Bakura. Bakura grabbed it from his little sister and tenderly put it over the blonde's black eye, being careful not to hurt him.

Amane stared at the two, seeing Marik looked lifeless and Bakura looked overly concerned. Even though Marik was injured she couldn't help but stare at Bakura.

All those being boyfriends comments were just teasing, but the way Bakura was looking at the blonde was...odd. He had never given that kind of look to someone outside the family, a look that was so caring and gentle.

"_Bakura..._" Amane thought "_Bakura doesn't realise he...he's in love with Marik. Is this that whole sexual desires thing I overheard when Ryou was talking to Pegasus over the phone? Does he really not believe in love?_"

Bakura, not noticing his sister in deep thought, helped Marik up and said "I'm going to let him sleep in my bed, he seems traumatised." Marik still said nothing, letting himself get dragged off to the Brits bedroom.

Amane looked at Bakura worryingly, "_I hope he realises soon, if not for him but...also for Marik's sake..._"

...

After another hour or two Ryou had come to pick up Amane and take her home, the two of them decided not to tell Ryou an injured Marik was in Bakura's room since the smaller boy couldn't see him.

They said their goodbyes and walked out the door, Bakura faking a smile the whole time. He was too concerned about the blonde lying in bed to properly see them off.

Marik still hadn't said anything, but he wasn't sleeping either. Marik was just lying there with his eyes open, the sparkle in those lavender orbs gone, completely lifeless.

Bakura quickly walked back over to his room so he could sit back at the blonde's side, like he had been doing before Ryou had come.

Bakura almost gasped in surprise as he saw Marik sitting up in bed, looking down at the sheets. Bakura could still see the dried blood in the blondes bangs and frowned, walking off and getting something to fix it.

He came back with a bucket full of warm water and a soft rag, sitting next to Marik's side and wiping away blood in the, what should be, shining blonde hair without hesitation.

Once he was done he noticed a few dirty scratches on the blondes face, sure to get infected if they weren't cleaned, so began to wipe over Marik's tanned skin as well.

There was a silence between them, it wasn't awkward, but it was heavy. Bakura wanted to break it but he wasn't sure how, so quietly asked the question from before.

"Marik...who did this to you?" once again, the blond said nothing "Marik, I haven't seen you for the rest of the week since we went out that night, so I'll ask again. Who did this to you?"

Still silence, but this time, Bakura could feel Marik shaking under his hand.

"He tore them up," Marik muttered "every single one of them."

The Brit raise an eyebrow, still cleaning the scratches from Marik's face, "Who tore what up?"

A tear rolled down the blonde's cheek, "Duke, my paintings...he tore them all up when I tried to protect you..."

Bakura froze in shock, looking at the blonde with glassy eyes.

"P-protect me?"

Marik nodded, but didn't look up at the one next to him. "Duke found out that we went to watch a movie and he asked if it was a date, I told him it wasn't but he was still...so mad. He wouldn't let me leave my own apartment, he kept me in there and made sure I couldn't go out." Marik stopped for a moment, balling his shaking hands into fists. "He kicked me a few times after our night out, so I didn't want to disobey him. But today we got into a horrible fight and I told him you were just trying to apologise properly for something, unlike him.

He said he'll kill you if I ever go near you again and I tried to make it sound like you're not a bad guy. I told him you gave me some good advice about what I should do with my future. I told him that I wanted to become an artist and that I was going to attend art school so...he tore up all of my paintings, every single one of them. I tried to hold him back but he just punched me off and hit me over the head with one of my paintings.

He started bashing me, throwing me around the room and yelling I was his while punching me and ripping my clothes. So I kicked him off and ran over here. I...I was going to submit one of those paintings to the top art school in New York, to see if they would let me in but now..." another tear rolled down his bronze skin.

Bakura stopped wiping the rag over Marik's wounds, looking into the blondes dead eyes. Bakura wanted more then anything to see that spark back, to see that happy smile on his face but...Duke was taking it all away, tearing up his happiness little by little.

Bakura himself started shaking, shaking with a violent rage. A rage that was strong enough to make him want to torture and kill Duke.

Bakura quickly stood, knocking the chair he was sitting on over and making Marik jump.

"Why do you put up with him?!" the Brit yelled, clenching his teeth "Why do you let him do these things to you?! He treats you like a rag doll! He just throws you around and has his way with you and I'm fucking sick of it! I'm sick of you getting hurt like this!"

Marik looked up at Bakura with wide eyes, "B-Bakura please, calm down, you're making a big deal out of this-"

"Why wouldn't I be?!" he quickly cut him off, glaring down at him.

Marik's eyebrows rose, looking at the rage in Bakura's eyes, a rage he had never seen before. But there wasn't just rage in those deep, brown eyes, there was also something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Though he had little time to think since Bakura started to yell again.

"I hurt you once, I yelled at you and I...I couldn't take it! I felt so horrible and Duke physically abuses you! He punches and hits you and I don't know how he can take it! I don't know how he can live with himself! After just yelling at you I felt so much guilt that it was unbearable, I couldn't..." Bakura's voice slowly died down, looking at Marik with glassy eyes.

"So much guilt..." he repeated to himself "...guilt."

Wide lavender eyes looked up at Bakura worryingly, seeing he had trailed off and was now looking into space. "B-Bakura? Are you alright?"

Said man slowly blinked, looking down at the boy lying on his bed. His eyes seemed to fill with a small sadness, "I just...I don't want to see you get hurt..." he muttered slowly.

The two looked at each other for awhile, light lavender staring into dark, almost crimson brown.

Bakura quickly turned and said "You can sleep in here tonight, I'll take the lounge" and walked out the door before Marik could argue back.

The blonde looked back down at the sheets, feeling he should get up since it was still daytime but knowing he didn't have the strength to. So instead he just fell back and looked up at the ceiling, wondering when it would be safe to go back to his apartment.

His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered he had left Luna Moon there, hoping she would be hiding since Duke never liked her.

...

Bakura rushed into the bathroom, splashed water on his face, looked up at the mirror and frowned once seeing his reflection.

"What's gotten into me?" he muttered "Why did I say those things to Marik? I couldn't even stop myself! Now there's only one emotion on that list left, shyness, but...that's not enough proof! Love doesn't exist, it can't!" He clenched his jaw and put his hands on his face, letting his fingers dig into the soft flesh.

"If I only want him for sexual desires then why did I say those things? Like I'm going to protect him, but...am I? I don't even know if I'm going to protect him" he growled and slammed his fist down on the bathroom counter "Dammit! I'm such a liar! That's all I am, a fucking liar! I can't protect him, I'm giving him false hope, he's going to start depending on me! I can't even depend on me! I'm a horrible person and-" Bakura stopped himself, realising he was yelling and was thinking _very_ far ahead.

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom, hoping Marik hadn't heard anything.

"I need to figure this out..."

* * *

**I'm so cruel, I don't know what it is but I love seeing Marik in pain. What the hell is wrong with me? And NO LUNA MOON NOOO! I wanted her to come along but I mean...come on, I don't think Marik would have had the time to find her and bring her so...*pouts***

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE I FEEL HORRIBLE! I had a sort of writers block and I decided to get back to it but I kept delaying it and I knew I should have been writing this but I didn't and I'm such a disappointment I'm sorry ;_;**

**This chapter is kind of short and I promise I will try to keep updating this regularly because I know you guys want to see it and I love seeing your kind reviews for this so I will do the best I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Bakura looked through the food in his fridge, trying to decide what he could give Marik for dinner. He knew Marik was a vegetarian but all he had was meat and microwave food. Barely any vegetables were in there, and if there were any they were all old and brown.

"I need to clean out my fridge" he grumbled, slamming it close and deciding to ask what Marik wanted.

He walked into his room and was surprised to see Marik standing at the work desk in the room. The blonde seemed to be looking through some papers, smiling as he read through them.

Bakura walked up behind him and asked "What are you doing?" Marik, not realising Bakura had walked in, jumped and dropped the papers on the floor. The Brit looked down to see all of his old poems scattered on the ground.

"B-Bakura!" Marik stuttered "I'm sorry! I just woke up and I saw the papers on the desk and curiosity got the better of me! I'm sorry I just wanted to look through your poems and, and, I didn't mean to intrude but, I..." Marik seemed to go off, saying everything in a quick pace and repeating words.

Bakura sighed and put his two hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Marik, it's fine, there was no harm done. I know how much you like my poems and I don't blame you for being curious." Marik looked into the Brit's deep, brown eyes. Feeling his body heat up at the poets touch.

_"No brain!"_ he thought _"No sexual fantasies now! It's not a good time! Just...pick up the papers, yeah, pick up the papers."_  
Marik quickly dropped down on his knees and started to pick up the papers. Not saying a word as he did so.

Bakura gave him a strange look but lightly shrugged and bent down to help him. He noticed Marik seemed very timid and wasn't too sure why, but didn't ask and continued to collect the papers.

"Hey Marik..." Bakura looked up at the blonde, seeing he was looking down at the papers. Bakura sighed and continued with the question anyway, "I know you came to me for help, but don't you have anyone in the apartment building to help you? I'm not saying I didn't want you to come to me, but it's a long way from your place."

Marik stilled his actions for a moment "Well...I do have one friend. Her name is Kisara and her apartment is right next to mine, but she has gone off on a business trip for a month. I couldn't go to my family because I really don't want them to find out about this. So you were my only option." The blonde sighed and continued to collect the papers.

Bakura didn't say anything and stood up, a bunch of neatly sorted papers in his hands. The Brit put them back on his desk, as did Marik with his papers.

Bakura crossed his arms and looked at all the papers, "You know, it's kind of strange looking at all of my poems together like this. It's hard to believe I actually wrote all this."

Marik smiled at him "Well it's no surprise, you are a great writer after all."

The Brit looked over to the blonde and smiled "Yeah, I guess so...Hey, I meant to ask what you wanted for dinner. I'm afraid I don't have anything for you to eat so I was wondering if you just wanted take away."

Marik looked up in thought for a moment, putting a finger to his chin. "Um...how about fish and chips? I'll pay for it"

"No you won't, I'll be paying for it" Bakura smiled "and did you say fish? I thought you were a vegetarian?"

Marik grinned "I'm a vegequarium"

"Vegequarium?" Bakura questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde nodded "It's kind of a word I made up, it means I don't eat meat but I eat seafood. It's a family thing. Except Melvin, he just eats whatever."

Marik rolled his lavender orbs and Bakura chuckled, "All right, I'll go order fish and chips then."

The blonde's smile widened and he followed Bakura out the door, looking around the apartment. He noticed that everything seemed pretty plain, but put no attention to it. He was just grateful to be staying at the Brit's apartment.

Bakura turned to see Marik looked lost, clearly not knowing what to do with himself. The Brit just looked toward the couch and said "Uh...you can watch T.V if you want. My apartment is not all that entertaining, I know."

Marik just smiled and shook his head "No, it's fine. Trust me I would rather be here then...there" he finished quietly, a glint of sorrow in his eyes.  
Marik realised it had gone silent and he smiled once more "Um, I'll just be watching T.V then" he stated and walked toward the couch. Bakura just nodded and picked up the phone to order there dinner.

...

"Alright, I'm going to go and get the chips. Do you want to come or are you going to stay here?" Bakura asked, looking toward the blonde on the couch.

Marik turned off the T.V and stood up "I'm coming with you, and if it's okay can we stop at Melvin's place? His apartment isn't far from here and I need to tell him that I'm staying here for now. Otherwise he might go over to my apartment and see Duke, who I'm sure is still there."

The Brit nodded "Sure, but what are you going to say if he asks you where and why you're staying?"

Marik looked up thoughtfully for a moment "Well...I'll tell him I'm just staying with a friend and there has been a rat infestation so they had to clear my apartment but I don't know for how long."

The whitehead shrugged on a grey jacket and turned toward the door "Alright, good enough. Now let's get going." As he was about to walk out the door he stopped and turned to the blonde "Oh do you need a jacket?"

Marik's eyes widened and he quickly looked to the floor "Well I don't want to be a bother..."

Bakura smiled and shook his head "It's no problem, here there's already one on the coatrack" he stated as he threw a black jumper at the Egytptian. Marik quickly caught it and Bakura raised his eyebrows "Nice catch. Now come on let's get going."

Marik slightly blushed at the compliment and followed the Brit out the door.

They began to chat and laugh while walking toward the shop, making Bakura smile to see Marik happy again. God did he hate that Duke douchebag, he couldn't understand why that guy what hurt Marik so much when it was so much better to see him smiling...well Duke did just want him for the sex and Bakura had to continuously remind himself that's what he wanted Marik for too. Love didn't exist and Marik was no exception.

Once they were outside the shop the blonde tugged Bakura on the sleeve and pointed to an apartment building across the road. "Melvin lives there so while you get the chips I'm going to go talk to him okay?"

The Brit nodded "And we'll meet back here" Marik agreed and ran across the road to his brothers apartment.

Once entering the building he asked for a key card for the elevator so he could make his way up to Melvin's room.

"Visiting your brother again are we?" the lady asked, knowing Marik all too well since he had to help Melvin make his way home whenever he had a few too many drinks. Which was very regularly.

"Ah, yeah. Just need to tell him something."

She nodded and handed him the key card. Thanking the lady Marik walked toward the elevator and waited while it made it's way to floor Melvin was on. While he waited he rehearsed what he was going to say in his head and took a deep breath when reaching his destination.

Finally standing outside Melvin's door he knocked and waited for a response...nothing. He knocked again and still heard nothing so he turned the door knob and was surprised to see it open.

As he was about to call out his brothers name he heard a loud moan and slightly jumped. Marik sighed when he heard another loud moan and realised what was happening.

_"Must you be having sex when I need to talk to you Melvin?"_ he thought angrily.

He looked around the corner and his lavender orbs widened when seeing Melvin and someone else on the couch. He quickly turned away from it and kept his back toward the door, feeling petrified.

"Oh shit! I didn't think they'd be on the couch and that dumbo forgot to lock the door!" he growled to himself.

"AH! M-Melvin there! Again! OH GOD!" a high yet familiar voice yelled out. Letting curiosity get the better of him _again_, the blonde eventually decided to see who the person that was getting fucked by his brother was.

He sighed and slowly moved his head around the door, trying not to see anything else that was happening and thanked the gods that their heads were turned towards him and not their backside's. Marik's eyebrows rose when seeing long white hair on the person beneath Melvin, but wasn't able to see the face of this person since they were clinging on to the Egyptian and had their head forward.

"H-harder, faster!" they groaned.

With a large thrust the person threw their head back and screamed. Marik's eyes widened and he had to slap a hand over his mouth when seeing who it was. He quietly closed the door and quickly ran toward the elevator.

_"Holy shit that was Ryou!"_ the blonde thought _"That's Bakura's little brother! But when did they get together? How long have they been having sex?! Oh gods will Bakura be happy about this? Should I tell him?...maybe I should just see how he'd react first."_

Once reaching the bottom floor Marik gave the lady the card back, said goodbye and ran out the door. He made his way over to Bakura who was already standing outside the shops and holding a plastic bag. The blonde could smell the chips and licked his lips but decided to ignore his growling stomach.

"Well? Did you tell him?" Bakura asked as they made their way back to his place.

"Tell him?" Marik replied confused. He quickly understood what Bakura was asking about and smiled sheepishly "Oh, oh right! Yes I told him! He didn't think twice about it!"

The Brit raised an eyebrow at the blonde's strange behavior but shrugged it off and said nothing of it.

Marik sighed and pondered over how he was going to see Bakura's reaction to this whole thing without actually telling him. Deciding there was only one way he hesitated before asking "Bakura I know this is a weird question but...if Ryou was...sleeping with someone and you didn't know how would you react?"

Bakura's eyebrows furrowed "Where the hell did that come from?"

Marik groaned inwardly and tried to come up with something on the spot. "Look I know it's a stupid question but ah...Melvin told me how he'd react if I did something like that so...I was wondering how you would."

The Brit pondered over this for a moment and shrugged "Well...fair enough I guess, even though it's still a weird question. I'd probably kill the guy Ryou was sleeping with. But it's not like he'd ever do that without telling me he was going out with someone"

Marik's eyes widened "K-kill?!"

Bakura smirked at the blonde's reaction "Well not really kill because that's illegal but probably just...horribly injure."

Marik's eyes were wide and lifeless, if Bakura ever found out that Ryou was sleeping with Melvin then him and Melvin would fight and...oh he couldn't have that, he just couldn't!

The Brit slightly glared at the blonde "Is there something you're not telling me Marik? You're not sleeping around with Ryou are you?" Bakura teased, smirking when seeing the blonde's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Am I...no! Of course not! It was just a question! A rhetorical question! Now come on hurry up, I'm hungry!" Marik fumed, quickly making his way down the path. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle and quickened his pace to keep up with the Egyptian.

Marik's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the situation Melvin had gotten himself into.

_"Hopefully Ryou will tell Bakura before he finds out himself..."_

* * *

**Welp, Ryou and Melvin have gotten themselves into some deep shit. Like I said I will try to update this regularly and thanks to guest and Omnisilver for those reviews otherwise this probably wouldn't have come out. I'm sorry guys I feel bad but I will try to make up for it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys how you doing? I'm doing pretty good since I got this out on time, yes! Now I just gotta keep it up! And I just got 100 reviews! Yay thanks guys you really give me the motivation and determination to write this! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter so read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

_"You're useless! Nothing to this family! A pest!" a blonde haired man yelled at the Egyptian cowering in the corner. "You're a weak, stupid boy Marik! You never face your problems! You run away from them! Just like you ran away from your responsibilities!"_

_"P-please father...stop" Marik begged, keeping himself curled in a ball in the corner of the room. The whole room was black and empty, never ending. The only thing in it was the corner Marik was in and a light shining down on the man in front of him, making him look large and intimidating._

_"You run away from the pain, from the abuse! Duke is your punishment for disobeying me, so face him!" the blonde man boomed angrily._

_Tears began to fall from Marik's eyes as he covered his ears and tried to squish himself into the corner, "I-I can't, I can't do it." The man slapped him across the cheek and Marik let out a loud yelp, his face hitting the wall and making him gasp in pain._

_"What are you going to do boy? You're so weak you can't even ask for help! The only person you've been running to is Bakura. What makes you think he'll help you? What makes you think he's any better than Duke?!"_

_"He cares about me!" Marik yelled out, tears of anger and pain streaming down his face. "He cares about me and I know he does! H-he told me! He said he doesn't want me getting hurt! He cares about me unlike you! All you saw me as was something to pass on the family tradition! You didn't care for me at all!" The blonde stopped, his fists shaking with rage. He looked up at the man with narrowed eyes, daring him to argue back._

_His eyes widened in surprise when hearing the man chuckle, then felt his back hit hard against the wall when the man cracked up laughing. He eventually stifled the loud laugh and shook his head, an amused smirk on his lips._

_"Marik, Marik, Marik..." he began, kneeling down to be face to face with his son "What makes you think he's telling the truth? What makes you think this isn't a little game he's playing? One day you'll run to him for help and he'll slam the door in your face. Who will you run to then? No one. You will be alone, there will be no one there for you!"_

_"STOP IT!"_

_..._

Marik woke up in a cold sweat, looking around the room and seeing a clock on the table. He sighed as he saw it read two thirty and fell back against the pillow. Subconsciously, he moved his hand next to him and moved it in a patting motion. Sitting up again he looked at the spot he put his hand on and felt himself panic.

Usually Luna Moon was next to him, purring happily. She would calm him and help him sleep. But now that he'd remembered he was in Bakura's room he panicked. He hated being alone in the dark, and that night Bakura came over and Luna Moon slept with the Brit instead of him he wasn't afraid since the door was open and Bakura was right outside. Not only that but it was his apartment.

Now everything around him looked like it was moving, every shadow grew and he felt his breath quicken. He was hyperventilating and he knew he had to get out of their.

Marik threw the covers off him and literally ran to the door, quickly opening it and almost slamming it behind him. He flattened his back against the door and took deep breathes, beads of sweat dripping from his brow. His heart was racing and he put a hand over it, willing it to slow down.

How he hated the dark, he always had and not even Duke knew about that. If he ever told Duke then he would ask why and that was something Marik couldn't answer. Duke knew nothing about his past, and he was thankful for it. All Duke knew was he didn't want to be alone and he would never know more than that. If Duke knew anything else Marik was sure he'd use it to his...advantages.

With a shiver the blonde moved toward the couch, seeing Bakura sprawled out on it. Unlike his couch it was a foldable double bed and Bakura insisted he slept on it while Marik slept in his room. Marik knelt down and gently shook the Brit, making him frown.

"Bakura" Marik whispered, shaking him once more. He had no idea what he was going to say, saying he had a nightmare would be...a bit odd. But then saying if he could sleep next to Bakura was also a bit odd, so he'd stick with the nightmare story.

"Bakura!" Marik whispered a little more urgently. All he got was a small snort and couldn't help but giggle when he realised Bakura was snoring. Deciding he could explain in the morning, Marik walked around the bed and slid in next to Bakura, making sure he had his back to the Brit. The blonde smiled when hearing the light snoring next to him, already feeling safe and sleepy.

He jumped when arms wrapped around him, feeling a hot breath on his neck. Was Bakura awake? From the snoring that was still heard Marik guessed not and slightly turned his head to see the Brit's eyes were closed. He sighed and turned around in Bakura's arms, now being face to face with the other. Marik was only an inch away from Bakura's face and a thought crossed his mind. If he lent forward just the slightest bit, he could place a small kiss on the poets perfect, pale lips. Bakura wouldn't even know.

While thinking this Marik found himself leaning forward, getting closer to the Brit in front if him. His eyes widened and he stopped, letting his head drop down to Bakura's chest and sighing.

_"What's gotten into me?"_ he wondered _"Why am I acting this way? Duke is still a problem and Bakura is...he's my friend. He probably doesn't see me in any other way and I don't want to try anything."_

With that Marik sighed once more and wrapped his own arms around Bakura, then tangled his legs in Bakura's own and dug his face into the Brit's warmth. Smiling happily and closing his eyes when feeling snug and secure.

A single brown eye opened to look down at the Egyptian. Bakura smiled and had to hold in a chuckle. He couldn't believe Marik had actually fallen for his little sleeping act, and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to cuddle the blonde...just to see how he'd react of course.

Bakura's smile widened when hearing Marik's calm breathing. He had no idea why Marik had decided to sleep with him but didn't question it and tightened his arms around the blonde. Taking one last look at the Egyptian beneath him he let his eyes slide shut and rested his head atop Marik's, inhaling the exotic, spicy smelling sent and drifting off to sleep.

...

Sunlight shone through the window, beaming on a tanned face and making the Egyptian frown. He groaned and rolled over, trying to get away from the offending light. Pale fingers started to comb through his blonde locks, making Marik smile and dig his face into the warm chest in front of him.

"Good morning princess" Bakura chuckled, making Marik's eyes shoot open. He quickly sat up and stared at the smirking Brit in front of him. "And here I thought I was the one that slept in, looks like you're not much of a morning person either."

Marik turned to see the light coming from the window and felt himself start to panic "What time is it?!" he asked urgently.

Bakura sighed and fell back on the bed "It's around midday"

"Midday?! We need to get to work, we're late!" Marik was about to jump out of bed but Bakura grabbed his arm before he could. "What are you doing? We need to get going! How are you so calm about this?"

"Marik" Bakura spoke calmly "it's Sunday." The blonde froze, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Oh" he muttered.

Bakura chuckled and rolled onto his side, then sat up and leaned on his elbow "So Marik, why did you decide to sleep with me last night?" Marik looked down at the covers and started to fiddle with them, he knew the question would be asked so he might as well answer it.

"Well I...I had a..." he sighed before continuing "I had a nightmare and I'm afraid of the dark so I came to you!"

Bakura raised a white eyebrow "You're afraid of the dark" he repeated, trying not to smile. Marik nodded and the Brit cleared his throat to hide a chuckle, "Right, so you came to me in the middle of the night so you would feel safer?" Marik nodded once more and he could no longer hold in his laughter.

"Stop laughing it's not funny! I really am scared of the dark and I'm sure I'm not the only one!" the blonde yelled angrily.

Bakura was lying on his back and holding his stomach in giant bursts of laughter "Y-you basically just used me like I'm a giant teddy bear! Maybe I should have given you a doll to sleep with!"

Marik clenched his fists and growled "Shut up or I'll shut you up!" Bakura opened his mouth as if to say something, but just continued to laugh even harder. "I warned you!" Marik threatened, grabbing a pillow and smothering the whitehead.

Bakura grabbed Marik's arms, surprising the blonde when he managed to bend them and switch their body's positions so Bakura was now on top of Marik. The pillow was moved to the side in the process and the Brit pinned Marik to the bed.

"You're stronger than you look" Marik remarked, still slightly shocked.

Bakura smirked and bent down closer to him, his long white locks falling from his shoulders like a curtain "Well you're trapped now, so what are you going to do?"

The blonde smirked back "You underestimate my strength" before Bakura could question him Marik had flipped them over and off the bed. The Brit groaned in pain from having his back slam against the floor and looked up to see Marik giving him a smug look.

"You're trapped now, so what are you going to do?" he mocked Bakura's words from before. Bakura chuckled and flipped them over once more, this time tightly gripping Marik's wrists to make sure he couldn't move. Marik frowned as he squirmed around in the whiteheads grip.

"You're too easy and predictable Marik. I fight like this all the time with Amane and she-ah!" Bakura gasped in surprise as one of the Egyptian's legs brushed against his crotch. He bit his lip and dropped his head so his white bangs would cover his face.

Marik didn't notice and continued to squirm "I'm nothing like your little sister! I'm certain I am stronger than her and you just surprised me! Let me go!"

A leg brushed against Bakura's lower area once more and he had to stifle a moan, wanting more of the friction. Marik wasn't looking up at the Brit and was instead throwing his head around to try and throw Bakura off. His lavender eyes widened and he stilled when feeling a hot breath on his neck and hearing desperate pants.

"B-Bakura?" Marik stuttered, confused when seeing the man had his face buried in the tanned neck.

"Marik..." Bakura groaned back, lightly placing his lips on Marik's neck and slowly moving up under his jaw. The blonde was frozen, not from fear but from confusion. He couldn't understand why his skin tingled where Bakura had touched and why his whole body felt so excited with having the Brit on top of him.

He gasped when feeling something warm and wet lick under his jaw, then moaned when feeling teeth and suction. He couldn't prevent himself from thrusting up into the body above him. Bakura moaned in appreciation and thrusted back, rubbing their lower, lightly clothed bodies together. They were only pyjama pants after all.

"Ah! Kura!" Marik gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling his head back to give Bakura better access. Bakura groaned from hearing his name and kissed along the blonde's jawline.

He lifted his head up and was about to place his lips on Marik's, too lost in the moment to care about what was happening. But before he could Marik's eyes opened and Bakura stopped, staring into the lavender orbs. Marik found himself staring back, both of them had wide, surprised eyes.

The whitehead let go of the blonde and quickly stood up, looking down at Marik in shock. Marik looked up at Bakura with an equal amount of shock and the two stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to do something.

"I-I'm sorry" Bakura apologised "I...I don't know what came over me..."

Marik sat up and closed his legs, hiding the small tent that had formed. He looked to the ground awkwardly "I-it's fine...we both weren't really expecting that."

Bakura crossed his arms and looked away from the blonde in front of him "Well if...if you don't mind I...I have to use the bathroom to...take a shower"

Marik just nodded and Bakura quickly walked towards the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned on the water and bent over the toilet, groaning when feeling the throbbing pain between his legs.

"Oh f-fuck!" he stuttered, panting and resisting the urge to touch there "Just wait till the water heats up...then I can make it go away" he muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head rest on the toilet lid.

Outside the bathroom Marik was curled up in a ball on the bed, willing the pain and tingling in his crotch to go away.

_"W-what the hell just happened?"_ he thought _"I should have been scared or offended but I...I wanted more. I wanted Bakura to keep doing whatever he was doing to me and I didn't want to stop him. What's gotten into me? Not only does my dick hurt but my head hurts too! Ra dammit! I shouldn't have slept in the same bed with him last night! Hopefully things won't be awkward between us from now on..."_

* * *

**I'm not sure about that Marik.**

** Wow I loved writing this, it was fun...heh heh. But seriously I did love writing it and I'm getting back into it so you guys can expect more chapters in the near future!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is my definition of Ryou: calm, kind and polite in public. Creepy and strange around his family. Wild and masochist/sadist like in bed. I am saying that because there is deathshipping in this chapter and I have a feeling you guys will like it. But I really hope this story doesn't get taken down for it because last time I wrote something like this it got taken down and it made me mad. But if this story does get taken down I will upload it again but take this part out. You're all probably really confused while reading this but don't worry, you'll see ;)**

**This is also the longest chapter so far! Yeah! So please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi not me!**

* * *

Melvin looked around Ryou's room with fascination. It was dark and many strange objects were dangling from the ceiling. There was a skull with wax dripping from it's empty eye sockets, quite a few dream catchers, a few dolls which Melvin could only guess were voodoo dolls and a few holy crosses. But there was one object in particular that made the hairs on his neck stand. It was a kind of golden pendant, and there was only one of them. It was placed in the center of the room and at the back was the word 'death' and at the front was a girl giving a very eerie grin. There were some dark, neatly painted spots on her face and Melvin could only assume it was blood.

"Ryou what's with all these creepy things? Trying to scare intruders off or something?"

Ryou giggled and smiled at the Egyptian "No, it's for the spirits that could be walking around." Melvin gave Ryou a look that said _are you fucking kidding me?_, making the smaller boy pout. "What? Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean they don't exist! I believe in them and that's my opinion!"

Melvin put his hands up in a mocking defense and began to wonder around the room "Alright, alright, no need to get feisty about it. But what are these for?" he asked, gesturing all around the room at the strange objects.

Ryou sighed and gave the blonde a warm smile "Well, you know how dream catches catch bad dreams?" Melvin nodded and he continued "Well the dream catchers catch bad spirits, so they will be trapped and not cause harm. But it's only if they touch them and only holds them for a limited amount of time. The crosses are to trap the bad spirits in the room so they can't escape, but it's like the dream catchers and only effects them if they touch it and that's how I make sure they run into the dream catchers. They'd be too busy dodging the crosses they wouldn't even notice the dream catchers. Those voodoo dolls around the room already have souls trapped inside them and it's like a warning that if they do anything they could become like one of the dolls and forever be trapped inside it. The dream catchers don't hold them forever but the dolls do, so it kind of scares them off I guess, like a threat. And that little pendant in the middle of the room attracts them here, the bad ones I mean. The pendant is pure gold and the greedy spirits come to posses it, it also has that feeling of death surrounding it. That's why I put it in the middle of the room, because then spirits will walk to it and get trapped." Melvin was giving him a confused look, now seeing that Ryou was quite...creepy. But he didn't mind, in fact, he liked it. Melvin knew he was creepy himself but something Ryou had told him didn't make sense.

"If all these things are to keep these _bad spirits_ out and also trap them, then why do you have something to lure them here? Also what about the _good_ spirits?"

Ryou held back the urge to roll his eyes and answered the question "The good spirits don't get harmed, if they are good they wouldn't even come here. That pendant is luring the bad spirits here so the good ones would stay away. And as for why I do it, well..." he began to walk toward the Egyptian "it's because I want them to come, so I can feel the evil around me and it excites me. To know there's something near me that could kill me or posses me sends chills up my spine. Being possessed is very fascinating, but it hasn't happened to me yet." Ryou stopped a few inches in front of Melvin, seeing the man looked even more confused.

When Ryou had first wrung Melvin a few days ago he didn't know what to say, so when he could hear Melvin's voice through the phone he panicked and stayed quiet. Melvin made a threat and hung up as Ryou didn't say anything and the Egyptian didn't know who it was. So Ryou took a deep breath and called again. When Melvin answered he sounded agitated but when Ryou said it was him the mans voice seemed to lighten up. The two went out together, and even though Ryou said to go out as friends they both knew it was a date. He was going to go out for the fourth time that week with Melvin until his parents called and told him to look after Amane since they both had to be going out for work. Being the kind boy he was of course he said yes, but as she got dropped off he instantly pushed her back out and into his car and wrung Bakura. He felt bad for doing it but it was worth it, since that night Melvin had kissed him and the two suddenly got more intimate, more close, and their clothes were flying off with each touch.

Ryou still couldn't believe he did it. He only knew Melvin for a week, maybe even less, but they had sex. That happened two days ago and Ryou decided to go over to Melvin's to talk about their relationship, but of course something happened and they were all over each other on the couch. To have sex two days in a row was something Ryou wasn't used to, he wasn't a virgin but to him it seemed very...animal like. He couldn't explain it but he just thought it was strange for him to do something like that.

Now him and Melvin had just finished going out and having lunch so they decided to come back here, and Ryou had something planned. Since those two nights with Melvin Ryou now craved for the Egyptian, but he wanted something different. The sex was great but no doubt Melvin would continue to do the same things and it seemed boring. Melvin thought he already knew what Ryou liked but how wrong he was. Little did he know Ryou liked things to be a bit more...kinky. This seemed very misleading because of his appearance and personality but that's why Ryou liked it kinky, because the looks on the others face when they realised the whitehead could do so much more than expected made Ryou excited. Ryou knew he was strange, he knew people saw him that way, but he didn't care. He loved showing people what he was capable of and it made him shudder just thinking about it. The look of pleasurable shock on his last two lovers faces when showing them the _very_ sexual side of him made him a moaning mess. They were gone now though. The first one of them moved overseas and said a long distance relationship wouldn't work so they broke up, Ryou wasn't too fussed and understood completely. The second one said their relationship wouldn't work out and even though Ryou was slightly confused, he understood that too.

He shook his head as he realised his thoughts trailed off and he gave Melvin a sickly sweet smile "How about you sit on the bed? I'll get you a drink" he chirped happily.

Melvin nodded and sat down, but before Ryou walked to the kitchen he asked "What about those skulls, what do they do?"

Ryou turned and smiled once more "They're just for decoration" he answered and hurriedly left to the kitchen. Little did Melvin know Ryou's body was slowly growing hot from the thought of what was about to happen. They hadn't been together long, he hadn't even told Bakura, but he couldn't wait any longer and needed to see Melvin's shocked and pleasurable look.

The Egyptian kept looking around, wondering what was taking the Brit so long. It was only a drink and he was sure it didn't take this long to pour water into a cup. He was about to get up and see what was going on until Ryou had come back with his hands behind is back, smiling at his boyfriend. Melvin gave him a confused look as he saw no drinks, all he saw was Ryou giving him a large smile. Melvin was about to ask what he was doing but Ryou suddenly sprang forward and pinned him to the head of the bed. He felt cold metal around his wrists and looked up to see handcuffs chaining both his arms to the bedpost.

"Ryou what are you doing?!" he asked confused, not sure what was happening. Ryou felt his whole body shiver as he saw Melvin's shocked expression, exactly what he wanted to see. No one thought he would ever be into this kind of thing, but he was and he _loved_ it.

The Brit moved forward and straddled Melvin's waist, he started rubbing the blonde's clothed covered chest and dug his face in the tanned neck.

"I'm showing you a side of me that almost no one has seen" he whispered, then licked the shell of Melvin's ear.

Melvin shivered, the way Ryou had said it sounded very suggestive and he was curious to see this new Ryou. All he knew Ryou as was kind, quiet, and cute. But this Ryou seemed completely different and he wanted so badly to touch the boy.

Melvin growled as he tried to pull his hands away from the cuffs, making Ryou silently groan and pull his head from the blonde's neck and kiss the man. Melvin hadn't expected the kiss to be so rough and forceful, but as soon as the boys tongue entered his mouth he kissed back just as forcefully. Ryou moaned into Melvin's mouth and sat up to straddle the Egyptian better, then unexpectedly ground down into the others hips.

Melvin groaned and his hips bucked up, making Ryou gasp and grind down harder. He quickly moved back to the mans neck and bit and licked at it. He kissed up to his jaw and licked over it, then went back to Melvin's lips and instead of kissing, he licked over those too. Melvin liked this side of Ryou, he_ loved_ this side of Ryou. It was definitely surprising to see Ryou could be so assertive and it was a major turn on. The way Ryou's tongue would lick around his lips then dig into his mouth was addicting, and something he thought Ryou would be too shy to do. Until now that is.

They both moaned and continued to grind against each other, Ryou detached his mouth from Melvin's once more and slid his own shirt up over his head. Once he was rid of the annoying item he began to move Melvin's, lifting it over his head and stopping as it reached the handcuffs. Ryou suddenly ravished Melvin's chest with his mouth and licked and bit all over it. He left large hickeys and bite marks all over Melvin's chest, making the Egyptian moan and groan loudly. Ryou moved back up and wrapped his arms around Melvin, squishing them together. He rolled his hips into Melvin's and they both began to pant. Ryou wanted to be closer, but he was already tightly wrapped around him. But he longed to feel more, he _needed_ to feel more.

His hand slid down Melvin's abdomen and went into the mans pants, he went under the boxers and finally reached what he was searching for. Ryou gave Melvin a hard squeeze and the blonde moaned and bucked up. Ryou began to rub him roughly and he tried to move his arms once more, but growled again when handcuffs held him back.

Ryou loved this, he was teasing Melvin but at the same time he was teasing himself. He wanted to be touched, he wanted to be touched so badly but that would mean releasing Melvin. So as he felt Melvin's erection grow he felt his own do the same, wanting attention. He could feel the heat rising, his face flushing, his need growing. He had no idea how he and a Melvin got together like this, and so fast, but he knew he_ needed_ Melvin.

"A-ah! Melvin!" he gasped, rubbing himself against said man.

"What's wrong-ngh-R-Ryou? I haven't even touched you" he said between pants, a large smirk on his lips.

Ryou let out a long, loud moan and began to play with his own nipples, grabbing the soft pink flesh between his fingers and gasping. He needed to be touched, he needed Melvin to touch him, but he didn't want to release Melvin. It would be no fun if he did. Right now he wanted to be in control, he wanted to make things interesting. But as his hand left his nipple and slid south he was starting to wonder if he even had control over himself. Ryou tried to stop himself, this hadn't happened before. Melvin let out the worst in him, Melvin made him feel dirty and sexy. He was sleeping with the man and he hadn't even told Bakura he was in a relationship with him! And it made him feel so...so naughty!

"Play with yourself," Melvin whispered sensually "stop holding back. I want to see you pleasure yourself. So how about you slip that bad little hand under your belt, hm?"

Ryou shivered and stopped stroking Melvin, hearing a whine of disappointment. The whitehead smiled at him, almost deviously.

"You can watch at a cost" he grinned.

Melvin raised a questioning eyebrow "And what would that be?"

Ryou moved toward his ear and whispered "If you watch me play with myself, then I stop touching you and you can't touch me till I've satisfied myself." Melvin would go crazy, Ryou knew this. He wanted to watch Melvin squirm in sexual frustration as he screamed out in pleasure. He was praying that Melvin chose to watch him.

Ryou heard a light growl, but then the word "Fine" and his smile widened.

The Brit fell back on the bed, making sure to give Melvin a clear view of what was going on, but also making sure he wasn't touching him. Ryou began to stroke himself through his pants, moaning as the bump in his pants grew. Ryou's hips thrust up and he moaned again, making sure to look Melvin directly in the eye as he did so.

Melvin swallowed as he felt his mouth go dry, gods how he wished Ryou showed this side sooner. Ryou looked like an animal in bed. He was so quick to jump on Melvin and cuff him, he kept trying to squish himself against him to get as much skin on skin contact as he could. Ryou seemed to be completely different when having sex and it made him look beautiful. Ryou let out another sensual moan and slowly began to roll his hips back and forth, almost as if he was needing something.

Melvin looked up to see Ryou's cherry red face. Surely this must have been embarrassing for him, it's not easy to masturbate and tease with yourself in front of another without feeling self conscious. With every loud moan, with every thrust and hip roll, Melvin could see the embarrassment on Ryou's face. But that was when Melvin realised Ryou had always wanted more. Ryou wanted more then just something up his ass. He wanted foreplay, he wanted teasing, he wanted embarrassment. He _liked_ embarrassing himself in front of Melvin and that made the man wonder if the Brit was a masochist. It wasn't really in character for Ryou, but what Ryou was doing at that moment wasn't in character at all! Right now Ryou was showing Melvin his wild side, a side almost no one had seen before, and by the gods he would let no one but _him_ see this side of Ryou from now on.

The pale hand on Ryou's clothed crotch suddenly slipped under his belt and the Brit gasped and bucked.

"Oh Melvin! M-Melviiin! AH!" Ryou yelled, throwing his head back. Melvin bit his lip at the delicious sounds coming from those pale lips, but he felt frustrated when not being able to see what was happening under those pants.

"T-take those fucking pants off!" he demanded, finding difficulty in catching his breathe. Ryou moaned and wanted to tease Melvin further, but found himself slipping his pants down anyway. His body wasn't doing what he wanted it to, it was no longer under his control. All the moans, pants and sexual movements were embarrassing, incredibly embarrassing. But he only found pleasure as he heard Melvin's faint panting.

His member sprung up from under his pants, glistening in what little light there was and he didn't hesitate in wrapping his hand around the organ and quickly pumping. Ryou kicked is pants to the side and let them dangle off one leg, not caring about the annoying cloth as all he was focused on was the pleasure and embarrassment from it all.

He looked up to see Melvin looking over him with wide, hungry eyes and a huge perverted grin on his face. Drool was literally falling from the blonde's mouth as he struggled to get out of the handcuffs. This image made Ryou get closer to the edge of ecstasy and he slowly split his legs apart, showing Melvin everything he had. The man made an inhuman growling noise as he pulled against the handcuffs, going crazy just as Ryou had predicted.

It was embarrassing, it was so embarrassing! But it felt so good! The way Melvin looked at him with those hunger filled eyes turned him on so much! No one had looked at him like that before, closely observed his every movement and he loved it! God did he love it!

Melvin's eyes grew as wide as saucepans when Ryou lifted his other hand, which was pinching his nipple, and moved it down lower. He slowly began to trace his finger around the sensitive ring of flesh and gave a loud, open mouthed moan.

"Oh fuck, Ryou!" Melvin groaned, bucking his hips from the sight in front of him.

Ryou smiled in bliss and bought that one finger up to his lips, then slipped it in his mouth and started sucking it and moaning. Melvin's breathe quickened, his whole body was twitching and shaking. He needed to touch Ryou, he needed to! He could feel himself going crazy with sexual frustration and pulled harder against the cuffs.

"Ryou! F-fuck! Unlock these stupid cuffs dammit!" he commanded, thrusting his hips up only to meet air once more.

"N-no touching, ah! T-that's what you agreed on-AH!" Ryou moaned out, feeling shivers go straight to his groin as Melvin hissed in frustration and tried to free himself from the cuffs. Ryou could feel himself on the edge, he was so close now. Every time he let out a moan Melvin would too, the thought of not even touching the Egyptian and still making him moan made Ryou throw his head back and scream as a warm feeling began to pool in the pit of his stomach. His body shivered with anticipation as he knew he couldn't hold it anymore "M-Melvin! I-I'm going to cum! Ngh, ah!"

"Oh gods Ryou, cum! Please cum!" Melvin begged the boy, too lost in the moment to realise how strange that sounded coming from his mouth.

Melvin was begging. Ryou had never heard him beg and it was too much! It was just too much for him to handle! He hadn't even _touched_ him and the blonde was begging! Fuck!

"MELVIN! AAAAH GOD!" Ryou screamed as he came all over himself. Hot white ropes landing on the boys pale hand and stomach. Melvin shuddered as he looked down at the messy, flushing Ryou. Gods was he hot, the pain between his legs intensified as he bit his lip and groaned.

"Ryou just unlock these handcuffs! Unlock them now or I swear to god!" the threat was useless, Melvin knew that, but he had to do _something!_

Ryou smiled at him and also from the warm feeling of ecstasy still washing over his body. He was too tired and wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't just leave Melvin in the state he was. So he slowly moved up and unbuttoned the Egyptian's pants, then pulled down the zipper and brought out Melvin's large erection. Melvin groaned as Ryou began to slide his pale hand up and down the shaft, sending shivers up the man's spine. Ryou slid his fingers up to the top, rubbed in and around the slit then bought them back down to repeat the process. Melvin groaned louder when feeling a second hand start fondling with the sack beneath his member.

"Ah, Ryou...that feels so fucking good!" he panted, sounding flustered and winded. Ryou could feel his own breathe quickening and bought his mouth over the tip, then started sucking strongly. Melvin threw his head back and moaned at the sudden sensation. Ryou didn't bob his head though and let his hand run over the rest of the length.

Melvin eventually couldn't take it much more and made a growling, moaning kind of sound as he orgasmed into Ryou's mouth. The Brit swallowed hungrily, not letting a single drop go to waste.

Once Ryou was done he sat up and leaned over Melvin to get to his bedside table, opened a drawer and pulled out a key. Ryou quickly unlocked the cuffs around Melvin's tanned wrists and carelessly dropped the key to the ground when the Egyptian was no longer chained to the bed post. Melvin removed the shirt that was still on his lower wrists and also dropped it to the ground.

Ryou rested his head on Melvin's chest once the man had lay down and sighed happily when Melvin wrapped his arms around Ryou's naked form. He had only known Melvin for a week at most and he already felt like he could trust the man completely. He had shown Melvin the most secret, embarrassing side of him and felt happy in Melvin's strong arms. Ryou wasn't like his brother, he believed in love, he believed it existed, but was this love? He hadn't felt this happy around the other two men from his past, and they had both been in his life for almost a year. But Melvin gave him this...feeling. A feeling he couldn't explain but he loved it, it was addicting. It was like a drug, but it wasn't bad for him. At least...he thought it wasn't. Ryou wasn't sure if he should say it, he didn't even know if what he and Melvin had was love, but he felt the _need_ to say it. He felt like he would burst from emotions if he didn't say it, so he opened his mouth and said;

"I love you, Melvin."

Melvin's eyes widened, it was a bit early to be saying that...wasn't it? Not only that but he didn't know if he should say it back. Every person he had been with was just someone he used, a prostitute of sorts. Not one of them had ever said they loved him and it left him speechless, but it also gave him this tingly feeling.

Melvin looked down to see Ryou with his eyes squeezed shut, obviously regretting what he had said. They both knew this was moving too fast. Neither of them had even told their siblings, the people they were closest to about it but...was that really a bad thing? Was it really bad to be moving so quickly?

Looking down at Ryou's regretful expression made him think otherwise and say "I love you too, Ryou."

Melvin almost chuckled as he felt the sigh of relief Ryou released and watched as the Brit smiled and dug his face into his tanned chest. Melvin's smile widened as he closed his eyes to join Ryou in sleep. Moving quickly wasn't bad, it wasn't bad at all.

...

This was stupid, it was stupid! Bakura knew it was stupid yet he didn't stop walking. If he truly thought it was stupid then he would have stopped and turned back around, but it _was_ stupid! So why was he still walking toward the place that was stupid? Because he had to settle things with Marik.

After their awkward encounter Bakura couldn't seem to be able to look into those lavender orbs again, remembering when he saw how they looked when he was doing..._that_. Whatever _that_ was. But it was strange for him, he could control himself easily but Marik...Marik just made him go crazy! And it wasn't even meant to be a sexual act in the first place! Somehow wrestling and play fighting turned into _that_ and now they both found it awkward.

Quickly thinking of a way to fix things Bakura said he was going grocery shopping and walked out the door without even letting Marik say anything. He decided he needed to get something that would make Marik dance for joy and get rid of this whole strange situation. The problem was he knew of only one thing that would make Marik happy like that, and it wasn't going to be easy to get.

Luna Moon.

He had to get that cat. He knew Marik was stressing over how Duke would hurt her so he knew he had to get it, but for all he knew Duke could still be in the apartment. Duke already had a suspicion that him and Marik were dating or some shit so showing up at Marik's apartment definitely wouldn't make things any better, but if Duke was there he'd say he was there for business only and to collect some papers Pegasus told him to get. Duke may hate him but hopefully that won't turn things into a punching fest for the both of them. Of course the only thing wrong with that plan was he couldn't get Luna Moon, so Bakura was hoping and praying that Duke wouldn't be there.

He walked up to the apartment building and took the elevator to Marik's room. Once the elevator reached his destination he continued to the door and stopped. Bakura looked down at the door handle with a frown. There was still time to back out, he didn't have to go in there but...he knew he had to do it, for Marik's sake.

The Brit planned to pick lock the door but turned the handle to see if it was open, which it was. His mouth formed into a sneer. Not only was Duke still in the apartment, but he kept the door unlocked probably expecting Marik to come crawling back to him. Disgusting.

Bakura peeked out from behind the door to inspect the apartment. There were food scraps and clothes everywhere. Some were on the table, some were in the sink and clothes even hung from open cupboards. Marik had only been gone for a day so that means he must have sat in that mess for a whole week while Duke just continued to pile it up! Bakura frowned and looked around to see Duke lying asleep on the couch with the TV on.

"Speaking of the devil..." the Brit muttered to himself. He continued to look around to see if he could find Luna Moon and sighed when not being able to locate the ball of fluff. Bakura took a deep breathe and tiptoed in, slowly closing the door behind him and cringing when it made a slight squeaking sound. This didn't seem to disturb Duke and the Brit let out a breathe he didn't realise was being held in.

Bakura slowly walked to Marik's room, guessing that's where Luna Moon would be. He tried not to step on any food scraps but froze when hearing something loudly crunch under his foot. Duke started muttering something and Bakura quickly turned his head to see if the man was awake. Duke moved onto his back on the couch but his eyes were still closed and Bakura willed his thudding heart to slow down.

_"This isn't going to get me anywhere"_ he thought, still frozen in the middle of the room. _"There has got to be some other way to get that bloody cat out of here! What can bring out a cat?"_ He put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes in thought, trying to figure out some way to get Luna Moon to come to him. _"Maybe if I call her..."_ he pondered. It was a risk, but the feline did seem to like him and Marik's bedroom door was open. So it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Luna Moon" he called quietly, then immediately looked back to Duke to see if he had woken up. Seeing as he hadn't woken Bakura called for her again "Luna Moon!" he said a bit more loudly.

Bakura sighed as it hadn't worked and was about to continue walking through the messy apartment until he heard a familiar noise and looked up to see Luna Moon looking at him with wide, happy eyes. The Brit smiled and crouched down.

"Come here girl" he commanded quietly. Luna Moon meowed again and began walking toward him. Bakura's eyebrows furrowed when he saw a very noticeable limp in her step.

_"Duke you bastard!"_ he thought angrily _"Taking your rage out on Marik's cat! How sick!"_

He really did feel sorry for the poor animal. She looked much skinnier then usual, her back leg was twisted and now she was dragging it. Bakura guessed Duke didn't let Marik feed her for a whole week. She finally managed to reach him and the Brit carefully picked her up. Once she was settled in his arms so he wouldn't hurt her he began to move toward the door. He was so desperate to get out he didn't check for any scraps under his feet and froze when stepping on a chip bag. It made a loud crinkling sound, so loud that Duke began to stir.

_"Fuck!"_ he panicked and began to move quicker _"I'm just going to have to leg it!"_

He stepped on many of the scraps on the floor, all making a loud crunching sound. Once finally reaching the door he practically leaped for it and burst it open, then jumped out into the hallway and carefully closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed Bakura sprinted down to the elevator and continued to rapidly press the down button. The two electronic doors finally opened and he stepped in then pressed the bottom floor.

When the doors closed and the elevator was moving he sighed and leaned back against the wall. He heard a loud purring and looked down to see Luna Moon happily snuggling into his chest. She was so light, almost like a feather. The thing must really be starving.

"Don't worry" he whispered to her, knowing full well she couldn't understand him "I have a big piece if steak in the fridge, you can have that when we get home." Luna Moon meowed happily and Bakura swore the animal had understood him. When thinking this he smiled and held her closer to him.

...

Getting a taxi was a nightmare. Every time Bakura tried hailing a taxi the driver just gave him a strange look and ignored him. Not only that but every one that passed glanced him odd looks. Well...it wasn't everyday someone walked down the streets of New York holding a skinny, injured cat.

Once he finally did get a taxi Bakura could tell straight away that the driver was an animal lover from the way he kept asking annoying questions like "What kind of breed" and "What do you feed it?" and started listing of the different types of cats. It wasn't the most pleasurable ride but it could have been much worse.

Finally getting home he opened the door to see Marik sitting on the extendable couch (bed?) watching TV. He could see the blonde was about to look away, still embarrassed from their previous encounter, but smirked when he saw Marik notice the ball of fluff in his arms. The Egyptian jumped up and ran over to Bakura to look at the creature he was holding.

Recognising the pure golden choker around the cats neck Marik's eyes widened, "L-Luna Moon?" he stuttered. The cat's ears twitched when hearing it's owners voice and looked up to see Marik staring at her with a large smile on his face. "Luna Moon!" he beamed, reaching out his arms to take her from Bakura's arms.

When seeing this Bakura stepped back and instinctively held her closer to him. Marik gave the whitehead a questioning look and the man sighed "Her leg is injured, it's twisted. Duke probably did something to her."

Marik's lavender orbs widened again and he looked down to see the cat's back leg in a strange angle. "O-oh my gods!" he cried, his eyes wide and quivering. The blonde carefully took the cat from Bakura's arms and placed her on the bed. She made a grumbling sound in pain and Marik softly pet her.

"Do you have any bandages?" Marik asked the Brit. Bakura looked up in thought and walked into the bathroom. He came back with a bandage roll and a pin and handed it to the blonde, who started slowly wrapping it around the injured leg.

"You really think that will help?" Bakura questioned.

Marik sighed as he began to pin down the end of the bandage "It's the best I can do until I can take her to the vet, which I will do tomorrow. I...just can't believe Duke would do something like this. I haven't even fed her for a week because he wouldn't let me and she kept meowing. I guess, once I came here, he got sick of it and hurt her..."

Marik fell silent and Bakura looked down at his kneeling form, seeing blonde bangs covering his eyes. First he gets abused by his boyfriend, then he gets kicked out of his own apartment, and now his only pet has been injured. It was harsh, very harsh and Bakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

Bakura flinched as Marik stood, not expecting the movement. But what he really wasn't expecting was for Marik to turn around, walk up to him and hug him. Making Bakura freeze to the spot.

"Thank you" Marik muttered, digging his head into Bakura's shoulder. The Brit smiled awkwardly as his hands hovered over Marik, not sure of he should hug back or not.

"It's really nothing, I just got your cat that's-"

"No, for everything. Thank you for everything." Bakura raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to understand what Marik had said.

After thinking it over the only thing he could say back was "What?"

Marik hugged him tighter and dug his head further into the Brit's shoulder. Bakura could feel a slight shaking a realised Marik was trying not to cry.

"Y-you helped me in the elevator when there was a thunderstorm." he spoke quietly "You helped me see that what I draw isn't something to be ashamed or embarrassed of, but a talent that I can use. You've offered to help me get out of this relationship with Duke. You are letting me stay with you in your apartment. You helped clean up my scars and bruises when I was injured. You saved Luna Moon from Duke and if you didn't, she'd probably be dead." He gripped Bakura tighter and shook more violently "Thank you for helping me. Thank you for all you've done for me. Thank you...for caring about me."

Bakura's eyes were wide and lifeless as he finally unserstood what Marik had said. Marik had no one that could truly care about him, no one that could truly help him without getting punished and scolded first. Not only that but...he didn't want any help. Bakura was the first person to have been told about, from Marik himself, his and Duke's horrible relationship. Marik had told Bakura how Duke was hurting him, harassing him, using him. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't want to, he was too scared to. Bakura could relate to this, when he got bullied in high school because of his love for poetry. He didn't want to tell anyone about it, he didn't want anyone to think he was weak. So instead of letting someone help and facing the problem, he punched it in the face. Literally. But the only thing that did was make him more distant.

He didn't want Marik to be like that, he didn't want Marik to be feared and lonesome. Just like he was a long time ago. Marik had become a doormat, a rag doll to Duke and it took him at least two years to figure this out, all because he was blinded by thought of having someone with him. Someone who cared about him. But now that Marik knows Duke doesn't really care for him, he doesn't know what to do. So he's running away from it, and he's running to the only person who has helped him, who cares about him.

Bakura.

The Brit wrapped his arms around Marik and tightly squeezed him, making the shaking calm a little. Marik didn't move and neither did Bakura, they just stood in each other's embrace.

"I promise Marik," Bakura whispered "I will always be here to help you. I will always care about you." He heard a small sob and could feel his shirt getting damp. Bakura moved a hand up Marik's back and placed it on his head in a comforting, soothing manner.

There was no such thing as love, but there was such a thing as caring for someone.

* * *

**Ha ha fluffy ending! 3**

**This story took such a strange turn from sexy deathshipping to fluffy thiefshipping but I don't think anyone will mind too much XD I also wanted to get Ryou and Melvin's relationship sorted out and I thought this was the best way to do it so...**

**I am also sorry that the chapters are taking longer to get out, but they are also taking longer to write. I am already writing the last or second last chapter (I will decide when the time comes) because I know how it's going to end and I'm really excited for it and I couldn't help but write it. That doesn't mean this story is almost over though so don't worry, I'm just impatient. This story is far from over so just keep reading!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am sorry this took so long! As always life got in the way, but it's also partly because this chapter took a while to write and is now the longest chapter (you're welcome).** **So please just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

On Sunday night both Bakura and Marik agreed not to go to work for the week since Marik couldn't get the documents he needed to work on and Bakura had nothing to work on anyway. Once Monday came 'round Bakura went with Marik to the vet. Luna Moon ended up needing surgery on her leg and wouldn't be allowed to come home for a week or two. The blonde hesitantly agreed and they left to go grocery shopping.

Finally getting home the two put away the groceries they recently bought and talked, played some old boardgames that Bakura growled at since he sucked at them, and watched TV together. When going to bed Marik was hesitant because the night before he had Luna Moon with him, so when waking up from one of his nightmares and looking over to see Luna Moon next to him he felt safe. But now he didn't have anything to help him feel protected and Bakura could see his hesitation when slowly stepping in the room. The Brit sighed and asked if Marik wanted to sleep next to him again and the blonde pounced onto the bed, obviously glad Bakura had offered.

Now it was Tuesday morning and Bakura's nose twitched as a delicious smell wafted through the air. He groaned and moved his hand over to the empty space next to him, expecting the Egyptian to be there. When he felt nothing but the mattress his eyes slowly opened and he winced at the sunlight shining through the window.

Bakura grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around the apartment. His eyebrows furrowed when seeing Marik behind the kitchen bench and in front of the stove, cooking whatever it was that smelt so tasty.

"What time is it?" he yawned, stretching out his limbs to hear a satisfying crack. Marik was surprised to hear the Brits voice and turned around to smile at him.

"Good morning," he chirped "it's around ten o'clock so I'm making breakfast" his smile widened as he turned back to the stove. Bakura looked over the blonde to see he was fully dressed and wearing that revealing outfit.

The Brit sighed and fell back against the pillows "It's too early" he complained as he pulled the sheets over his head. Marik shook his head and walked over to the bed, lifted the sheets off the man and smirking when Bakura whined.

"It is not too early, you're just lazy. How do you survive at work everyday?"

Bakura looked up at him and frowned "With lots, and _lots_, of caffeine."

Marik sighed and walked back to the kitchen bench "Well I'm making pancakes, you like those don't you?" Bakura was about to deny it but blushed when his stomach growled and dug his head into the pillows from embarrassment. "Yeah, I think you do" Marik giggled.

Bakura frowned and sat back up, looking at the blonde who seemed to be grabbing something off the bench. He turned and bent down in front of Bakura to show him a strawberry with it's top cut off.

"You know these strawberries we bought yesterday? You should try one they are delicious!"

Bakura crossed his arms "No, I don't want a bloody strawberry"

Marik frowned at the Brit's response and grabbed his jaw with his free hand, then placed the strawberry in Bakura's mouth. "Just try it" he smirked.

Bakura was too shocked to chew it, so the strawberry was just hanging from his mouth between his teeth. The tip of the strawberry wasn't in the Brits mouth at all and Marik's eyes slightly widened as he felt the urge to bite it.

"Actually..." he muttered "I want a bite too"

Bakura's eyebrow furrowed in confusion but his face flushed as Marik grabbed his chin. Slowly the blonde leaned forward and put his teeth on the tip of the strawberry. Marik bit down and chewed, his eyes closed as he tasted the delicious fruit.

When his eyes opened once more he saw wide, brown orbs staring at him in surprise. Marik's own lavender eyes widened and he quickly jumped back "I-I'm so sorry! I have no idea why I did that! Uh the...the pancakes are almost ready anyway!"

Bakura watched him walk back to the stove with still wide, stunned eyes. He didn't really know what just happened but realised the half eaten strawberry was still hanging from his mouth and began to chew it with a frown. But he was pleasantly surprised to find the strawberry did taste nice.

Once Marik announced the pancakes were ready the two began to eat them in silence. Bakura could feel his mouth water from taking a bite and shoved massive pieces into his mouth.

"S-slow down you're going to choke!" Marik stuttered with wide eyes. Bakura had heard him, he knew Bakura had heard him, but the Brit continued to shove down the pancakes anyway. "I take it you like them then" the blonde sighed.

Bakura finally stopped shoving pancake in his mouth to answer "They are delicious. I've never had pancakes like this before, I haven't even had pancakes for ages!"

Marik smiled "Well I'm glad you like them! Cooking is the least I can do for you since you're letting me sleep here and everything. The pancakes are my sister's recipe."

Bakura sat back and crossed his arms "I've never met your sister, what's she like? Is she nice?"

Marik looked up in thought for a few seconds "Well yes she's...nice in her own way. But to some people she's not really...uh..." Bakura raised an eyebrow at the blonde's strange answer "to you she would be nice!" he continued "She would definitely be nice to you...I think...the thing is she's really judgmental and she hates Duke, she hates a lot of the people I've met and she's kind of scared them off."

"I don't blame her for hating Duke, the man's an ass! Don't even try to deny that" Bakura frowned at the blonde.

"I wasn't going to!" Marik put his hands up in defence "Trust me I know he's an ass, I always knew...I just didn't want to admit it to myself..."

The two fell silent once more, the only thing to be heard was the sound of cutlery hitting the plates. Bakura broke it by sighing and asking "So have you told your sister you're not in that apartment anymore?"

Marik's eyes widened and his expression dropped "Oh fuck"

"You haven't" Bakura shook his head and leaned back "Well by the way you explained how she is I suggest you call her and prey she hasn't gone over to your apartment yet."

Marik bolted to phone, which was sitting on the kitchen counter, and began to punch in some numbers. He held the phone to his ear and began pacing impatiently as no one picked up.

"Calm down Marik, what's the worst she could do to you?" Bakura chuckled, still shoving pancake into his mouth.

Marik growled in frustration when no one answered "You have _no_ idea what my sister's like. If she finds out I've been kicked out of my apartment by Duke she'll go psycho! She'll start lecturing me about how stupid and ignorant I was and I do _not_ want that! I need to talk to her before she finds out, she wouldn't come over to my apartment without calling me first anyway...I hope."

Bakura shook his head as Marik paced around the room on his phone "You're acting like she'll kill you."

Marik stopped and looked at the Brit with wide eyes "Oh she will, she will kill me! And you know what else she'll do? She'll prove me wrong and she'll be right! As she always is she'll be right and tell me how stupid I was and how bad Duke was! And I'll just stand there like a fool while she laughs at me because she was right! I was wrong and she was right!"

There was no answer as no one picked up the phone and Bakura watched as Marik fell onto the couch and dug his head in his hands. The Brit swallowed the large amount of pancake in his mouth and crossed his arms "She wouldn't really laugh at you...would she?"

Marik smiled half heartedly and shook his head "No, she wouldn't, I'm just thinking too much. I'll ring her one more time and I'll have to try later if she doesn't pick up."

Marik pressed a button on the phone and held the device to his ear. He sat back and waited as it wrung and watched as Bakura finished off his meal while he was on the phone.

"Ishizu!" Marik beamed happily "You finally picked up! I called to tell you my apartment has had a pest infestation...yes pests. No nothing toxic why would you think that? Look it's just rats and stuff alright? Well, anyway I'm staying at a friends place while my apartment gets cleared out...no not Duke a friend...Duke said no because he, uhh didn't have...enough room. And he is also too busy with work...yes he works and it's just a friend! It's nothing you have to be concerned about...what do you mean I don't have any friends? I have plenty friends! I am staying with a friend and that's all you have to know!...you want to meet this friend? Ummm well you kind of can't...because I said you can't is that a reason? Ishizu I'll talk to you again later just don't go to my apartment alright? Oh and tell Odion too. Okay, bye."

The blonde quickly hung up before more could be asked and sighed loudly in exhaustion. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle "Well that sounded like one hell of a conversation."

Marik smiled at him "Trust me you have no idea. I now no longer have an appetite either so you can have the rest of my pancake if you want."

Bakura said nothing and began scoffing down Marik's offered pancake, making the blonde shake his head and sigh. When Bakura had finished eating Marik took the two plates and filled the kitchen sink with warm water.

"Hey Bakura, where do you keep the detergent?" the blonde asked as he searched the cupboards.

"The very back of the cupboard under the sink," the Brit answered "and you don't have to wash the dishes you know."

"Oh no it's fine. You are letting me stay here after all and I'd feel bad if I did nothing. I feel like I should clean up the messes I leave anyway, it would just make me feel bad if I didn't."

Bakura stared at him quizzically for a while before saying "Right, well I'm going to go have a shower and get dressed" Marik nodded as the Brit walked out and he continued to clean the dishes.

Bakura came back in the room fully dressed and with a towel on his head. He was rubbing his wet hair dry until he heard a sweet humming coming from the kitchen. Bakura placed the towel on a chair tiptoed in to find out the sound was coming from the blonde, making him raise an eyebrow and quietly listen to the soft humming. Marik soon begun muttering some words and they got louder and louder as he continued to wash. Bakura found himself listening to the melody and creasing his brow when not being able to understand the words. He realised they were in another language, probably Arabic, but smiled at the beautiful tune anyway. It sounded like a sweet lullaby and Marik was such an amazing singer, he could listen to the sweet voice of the Egyptian all day.

Marik turned when he was done with the dishes and froze when seeing Bakura sitting at the kitchen bench. The blondes lavender orbs widened and his cheeks reddened.

"B-Bakura? How long have you been sitting there?" he asked, hoping the Brit hadn't heard his singing.

Bakura blinked when Marik spoke, being too lost in the Egyptians sweet voice to notice he had asked a question "Huh? What?"

"I asked how long you have been sitting there. Did you...hear me?"

Bakura nodded "Yeah I heard. You seem to have all these hidden talents Marik, you really surprise me you know?"

Marik stood back, shocked "Surprise you? Hidden talents?" he laughed while Bakura raised an eyebrow "Bakura, singing is just something I like doing! It's not a talent, I can't even sing anything else..."

The Brit frowned and walked in front of him "But your voice sounded so...pure. How can it not be a talent? What song were you singing anyway?"

Marik looked up in thought before answering "You know I'm...not quite sure. It's a song that's stuck in the back of my head. Odion told me it was a lullaby my mother used to sing."

Bakura raised an eyebrow "Odion?"

"My big adopted brother" Marik smiled "He doesn't really act like a big brother though, he's more like my best friend."

"Right," Bakura nodded "so what does that song translate to? Because it really does sound beautiful. But that's also combined with your singing."

Marik laughed again and walked past Bakura toward the extendable couch "Yeah sure, you don't have to compliment me on things I know I'm bad at Bakura. And that song translates too...well it's basically saying how the moon is rising and dark is falling but the gods, especially Ra, is watching over and protecting us. It really is a beautiful song, but I never thought it sounded as pretty as it does in English. I guess it's because mother sang it to me in Arabic" Marik lied back on the bed and sighed.

Bakura smiled and sat down next to him "Well your mother must have been a great singer, I know because you must get that voice from somewhere. Your singing really is amazing Marik, just like your drawing."

Marik smiled and shook his head "You don't have to lie Bakura, I know I'm not a good singer"

The Brit frowned at him "Why do you think I'm lying to you? Why do you think you're a bad singer?"

Marik looked up at him with wide eyes and quickly looked back up at the ceiling when seeing Bakura's sparkling, brown orbs. "Well...whenever I sung around Duke he said that-"

"I don't give a fuck what Duke said!" the Brit interrupted, looking at Marik with fiery eyes. The blonde slightly jumped at Bakura's vicious tone and sat up to talk but was beaten to it as Bakura continued "You're away from him now! You know he's an ass, a jerk and yet you still believe everything he has said! Why? I say you're a brilliant singer and you don't believe me because he's said you're not? Has he really deflated your ego that much Marik? Do you have no self confidence anymore? That man is a brute and I can't see why you won't just walk up to him and tell him it's over! He's hurt you, that's why you came to me, and he'll hurt you again! I don't want to see you like that again!"

Marik's eyes were wide and he looked to the ground to avoid Bakura's glare "Well he's...I'm still with him since I haven't told him it's over and you're right, I should but...I just don't want to be lonely...we still had good times together and he's still that special person to me-"

"Well he shouldn't be!" Bakura interrupted once more, his tone more vicious then before as he stood "He's a _brute!_ Duke doesn't care about you! Can't you see that? I thought you've already figured that out but it seems you haven't! Don't you see you're not lonely anymore? Can't you see you have other people who care about you? Can't you see that you have me?!" Bakura stopped and stared into Marik's eyes, taking awhile to realise what he had said. Once he did realise it his own eyes widened and he froze "I-I mean I...I didn't mean..."

Marik gave him a small smile "I know what you mean Bakura, I know you're there for me and I know you care about me..."

The Brit stood back to stare at Marik. Is that what he meant by it? Not even he knew what he meant. Did he mean he cared about Marik as a...friend? Did he mean he would always be there for Marik? Was that something he could keep? His head was now spinning with questions and Marik hadn't even asked him anything.

"Bakura I know I don't seem to have any self confidence" Marik continued "but it wasn't just Duke that took that away. My family...actually my father, took a big chunk out of it. Remember when I told you I was afraid of the dark? And also those nightmares I've been having?"

Bakura nodded "What does that have to do with your father?"

The blonde sighed and placed his hands in his lap "My fear of the dark and my nightmares are both because of my father. He was extremely strict and I lived a very...dark childhood. In fact, you could say I didn't even have a childhood."

Bakura's eyebrows furrowed as he sat down next to the blonde "What do you mean?"

Marik took a deep breath and he turned to look Bakura dead in the eye "What I tell you...you have to promise not to tell anyone! Absolutely no one!"

Bakura sat back slightly, feeling like he was shrinking under Marik's intense glare "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Marik stared at him for a moment longer before looking back to the ground "Okay...when I was born, I was born with a duty to fulfill. That duty was to be a tomb keeper. A tomb keeper is someone who has to hold the memories of many Pharaoh's and protect them. The thing is we no longer really protected them since it was so old and more of a story we passed down to our children. But my father was a bit...weird in the head. He had something medically wrong with him and really took these stories to heart and decided it was his duty to restore the traditional way tomb keepers lived. So once he got a wife he dragged her underground into a tomb where it was told the tomb keepers once lived and practically held her hostage. I was told that one day someone left a baby on the ground for reasons I don't know, and my mother found it. That baby ended up being Odion. Odion told me mother had said she didn't want him to live a life underground but she didn't want to leave him to die, so she took him in.

From there my father became crazier because he said he needed a son, a son that wasn't adopted and from his own blood. So they tried for a child and it ended up being Ishizu, my big sister. My father was infuriated she wasn't a boy and they tried for another child, which ended up being Melvin. My father was overjoyed but, for some reason, wanted another child. I think it was because, growing up, Melvin looked skinny and unhealthy and was very disobedient, so he wanted another son. So they had yet another child, which ended up being me. My father decided I would be the one to hold up to our name and kept me inside my bedroom and made sure I didn't see much of my family since he wanted me to be the perfect tomb keeper. He made me read books on our heritage and history and only let me talk to my family for an hour at most. He never let me or my siblings outside the tomb and my mother begged him that we get to see the light. Of course he said no and ignored them completely.

My father started whipping Odion and Melvin when they were in their teens because they tried to sneak into my room to see me. He said they were corrupting me and making me imperfect. Of course no ones perfect and it was just his condition getting worse and him getting more delusional. When I was ten he started to whip me too, since I was disobeying him. That's when I began to fear him and I became scared of the dark since I would hear his footsteps come towards me but...I could never see him. I began crying and begging him to stop whenever he whipped me but he just whipped me harder and yelled at me for being the weak link in the family.

One day my mother had enough of it. She knew my fathers condition was just getting worse and he was just getting crazier, so she grabbed me and my siblings and tried to escape the tomb. He managed to catch us before we could escape and he hurt my mother and yelled at her for corrupting me. She didn't want to take his abuse so she ran up to him and tried to fight him but father...he had a knife..." Marik's fists began to shake and he let his blonde bangs fall over his eyes "He had a knife and he stabbed her. He stabbed her and killed her and then he came towards us and I'll never forget that look...that insane look... Melvin had a knife of his own, since he always had one on him to protect himself. Father came closer and..." Marik stopped and Bakura noticed the blonde's fingers were moving closer to his back, but stopped and tightly clenched his shirt. "He moved closer and tried to stab the others, but Melvin stabbed him instead, right in the chest, and killed him. Ishizu and I were horrified but Odion and Melvin said we had to leave. So we escaped from the tomb, went to the closest house we could find and asked for help..." Marik stopped once more and Bakura's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe someone had lived such a horrible life, had seen such horrible things. No one deserved a life like that and yet a whole family was forced to live that life.

He blinked as Marik suddenly continued talking "We were sent to an adoption clinic. After a year or two some archaeologist living here in New York adopted us after hearing our story. They were really nice and I was so excited when flying on a plane. I ended up going to school and living a normal life, but the man that adopted us died since we found out he had cancer and Odion and Ishizu had to support all four of us. I am glad I came to live here though, and I am thankful to that man for helping me to live a normal life...but I still have nightmares of my father and people have seen me as a freak, which is why I grew so attached to Duke when I met him since he didn't push me away. Although, deep down, I think I always knew Duke was bad because I have never told him this story..."

Bakura's eyebrows furrowed "So...for the few years you've known Duke you haven't told him about your past?" Marik nodded and the Brit frowned "Well then why have you told me? What makes you think I'm any better than him? We haven't even known each other for that long!"

Marik squeezed his hands together and sighed "I'm telling you because I know I can trust you. And before you say anything let me explain why" Marik quickly added when seeing Bakura about to speak. "I trust you because I haven't done a single thing for you but...you help me. When I crashed into you on that Saturday and I cut my hand you helped me bandage it, you even paid for my groceries after that. Then on another day you helped me in the elevator and helped me face my fear of thunder. You saved Luna Moon for me only two days ago. You've complimented me and helped me and you haven't asked for a single thing in return. Duke never did that. If Duke ever did anything for me, even the tiniest thing, he demanded something in return. But you ask for nothing and it baffles me. It makes me wonder...why you help me. I am puzzled by it since I would be like a burden to you but you don't hurt me or demand for anything, you just say nice things. I trust you completely because no one has ever helped me without wanting something in return, no one wants to put up with me without some sort of payment except you."

Bakura held up his hands in a defensive way and said "Whoa, whoa hold on. What makes you think I _put up_ with you?" Marik shrugged and looked to the ground. Bakura sighed and continued "Marik I don't put up with you. Unlike other people I...I like having you around. I put up with many others but not you, I actually like spending time with you."

The blonde looked up at Bakura and gave him a small smile "You really mean that?"

Bakura nodded "Yeah, I really mean it. And I'm still not one hundred percent sure why you trust me, but you do, and I promise not to break that trust. It sounds like you lived a horrible life and with Duke in your life right now it's still pretty horrible. Not as horrible but horrible, and I will do whatever I can to make sure he no longer hurts you. That I can definitely guarantee."

Marik couldn't help but snort slightly, making Bakura raise an eyebrow "I'm sorry but that sounded incredibly sappy."

Bakura stopped to think for a moment and soon crossed his arms and smirked "You're right, it was disgustingly sappy. You're making me go soft Marik"

The blonde rolled his eyes "Please, you were always soft even before you met me."

Bakura shook his head and stood up "Well...you'd be surprised. I wasn't a rock but I know I wasn't soft, especially to the people I worked with. There's just...something about you that I can't put my finger on."

Marik's lavender orbs widened as he felt something tingle in his stomach. For some reason the way Bakura had said that made him feel...weird, but in a good way.

"So," Bakura smiled down at Marik "with all that sappiness now behind us what do you want to do today?"

The blonde shrugged and fell back against the bed "Honestly, I don't really care. I'm happy to just sit here all day and watch T.V." Bakura opened his mouth to neglect Marik's decision but was stopped as his phone rang. Bakura picked it up to see it said unknown number and handed it to Marik,

"I think this might be for you"

Marik raised an eyebrow and took it from him "Hello?...oh hi dearest sister," he answered in a sickly sweet tone "feels like we haven't talked in ages. Oh come on Ishizu it's a joke stop being so serious, and aren't you supposed to be at work? How did you even get this number?...oh right, the redial button. And what do you mean you're on break? I'm not at work because I have to settle into my friends apartment, now why did you call?" Bakura watched in amusement as Marik's eyes slowly widened "Y-you want to know the address of where I'm staying? Well it's...uh..." he looked to Bakura for help only to hear the Brit say his actual address.

"That's not helping Bakura!" he growled with a hand over the phone "Come on help me out!"

"Help you out?" Bakura questioned "What if I want to meet your sister? She seems nice" he smirked.

Marik's eyes narrowed "You do _not_ want to meet her, not now anyway. So what do I say?" Bakura shrugged and said his address again, making Marik groan and hold the phone back up to his ear. "Um, sis listen. You don't have a need for the address because you have this phone number now anyway. You don't have a reason to meet my friend either so how about you cut me some slack?...no I'm not staying with Duke, you already asked that!...you have no reason to meet my friend and I actually have a reason why you can't meet him, because you'll scare him off like you did with everyone else I tried to make friends with! And I don't have my phone on me right now because I left it at work!"

There was loud yelling coming from the phone, so loud Marik had to hold it away from his ear and Bakura could hear some of it. All he managed to make out was something about Marik being irresponsible and suspicious but nothing interesting really.

"Ishizu calm down" Marik sighed "I just lost my own temper there as well so cool it. I really don't see why you want to meet my friend so badly...even Odion agreed? When did you talk to Odion? Look I'll...I'll try to persuade him to come over for dinner but I can't guarantee he'll say yes." Marik held the phone away from him once more and whispered to Bakura "I'll just tell her you're busy okay?"

The Brit chuckled, stood up, and walked over to Marik. He swiped the phone away from the blonde and began to talk into it while Marik freaked and started jumping on him to try and get it back.

"Hi Ishizu, I'm Marik's friend." he introduced himself into the phone as he pushed Marik off him "I will gladly accept your invitation and come over, how does tonight sound? I'm afraid I'm busy for the rest of the week...alright then, your place. Don't worry Marik will tell me the address, bye."

He quickly hung up and turned to see a horrified Marik, "What have you done?!" he yelled.

Bakura shrugged "Just set up a time to meet your family, which is tonight at six o'clock. I'm quite looking forward to it" he smirked at the wide eyed blonde.

Marik blinked and sighed "Fine, whatever, don't blame me when this night goes up in flames. But you _must_ be on your best behaviour and don't feel intimidated by Ishizu, she'll try to scare you away, got it?"

Bakura chuckled "What am I six?"

"Around Ishizu, you might as well be" the blonde answered as he fell back onto the couch without another word.

...

The two men walked up to the brightly lit house and stood outside the door. Bakura looked around to see a few other houses since the Ishtar's home was near the outside of the city.

"Now remember, you need to be on your best behaviour. Don't feel or look intimidated and I know you're not vegetarian but just try to eat the food. Ishizu is really offended when no one touches the food she makes, do you understand?" Marik explained to the Brit.

Bakura rolled his eyes "I am not a child Marik, I know how to behave. And I'm pretty sure she can't be _that_ intimidating"

Marik shook his head "Just wait and you'll see" with that said he knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal a tall, muscly man with a tattoo on the side of his face. Bakura took a small step back as he looked up at the man.

"Who am I meant to be intimidated by again?" he whispered to the blonde.

Marik rolled his eyes and smiled up at the man "Hello Odion, haven't seen you in a while" he chimed.

Odion smiled and gave the boy a crushing hug "Hello brother, how have you been?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the exchange between Marik and Odion, seeing the man was really just a giant teddy bear.

"I have been well" Marik answered. The Brit rolled his eyes as he knew that was a lie, Marik had been far from well thanks to the asshole that was Duke.

"Who is this?" the large Egyptian asked, gesturing towards Bakura. Marik turned toward Bakura and frowned, wanting the Brit to introduce himself.

"I'm Bakura Touzoku, the friend Marik is staying with" Bakura responded.

Odion crossed his arms and his brow creased in thought "Bakura Touzoku...where have I heard that before? Marik are you sure you've never mentioned this friend of yours? Because he looks familiar too..."

The blonde blushed slightly "I-I have never introduced him to you! I have no idea what you're on about!" Marik laughed nervously.

"Wait that's right," Odion said as he remembered "you're that poet Marik always talks about. How in the world did he find you?"

"Excuse me?" Bakura questioned as his eyebrow rose.

Marik began to panic and stuttered "I-it's nothing! You already know I liked your poetry r-remember? So how about we go inside and-"

"Oh he wasn't just obsessed with your poetry," Odion laughed as he saw Bakura's confused look "he was also obsessed with you. He wouldn't stop talking about how great you were and how amazing you were and how your poems always managed to hit him in the heart."

Marik blushed and frowned up at his older brother "I was _not_ obsessed with _him!_ It was only his poetry!"

Odion smiled down at the blonde "Well for a while you were completely obsessed with him, since you wouldn't stop talking about-"

"B-brother stop!" Marik yelled, his face bright red "Can we just go in please?" Odion gave him a light chuckle and stepped to the side to let them in.

Bakura smirked as he saw Marik's glowing cheeks "So were you obsessed with me, my poetry, or both?" Bakura's smirk widened as Marik growled quietly.

"Shut up, Odion was just teasing me" the blonde muttered as they walked into the living room. Bakura chuckled quietly when Marik's face reddened further.

"Ishizu" Odion suddenly called out, making Bakura jump slightly "the guests are here!"

Marik and Bakura both turned to the kitchen door as a tall, tanned women with long black hair walked out. She glared at Bakura slightly before her eyes widened "Ryou? What are you doing here?"

Bakura's eyebrows shot up and he frowned "What? Did you just say Ryou?"

Ishizu's eyes narrowed once more as she looked him over "Wait...no you look slightly different." Marik's lavender orbs widened as he realised what was happening and quickly excused himself then grabbed Ishizu and ran into the kitchen.

"How do you know who Ryou is?" he whispered, looking slightly panicked.

Ishizu frowned at her little brother "Because Melvin came over here with him a few days ago, he really is a sweet boy, I don't know why he likes Melvin so much. But your friend looks a lot like him...has Melvin told you about Ryou?"

Marik groaned "No, he hasn't, I...found out about it myself. But the point is the reason Ryou looks like my friend is because that's his big brother! And he doesn't know about Ryou and Melvin and I don't want him to find out because I think he's overly protective. So please just try and stay quiet about it!"

Ishizu crossed her arms and put a hand under her chin "Strange...why hasn't he told you? And doesn't Ryou's brother deserve to know? They are family after all."

"Look, I'm sure Ryou isn't someone to hold secrets from his family. I think we should just let him tell Bakura on his own" Marik stated, quickly looking back to see if Bakura had walked in.

Ishizu's brow creased "Well...I guess so. And Bakura is his name is it? Why does that sound so familiar...?"

Marik's eyes widened slightly "I-I don't know why it sounds familiar to you, you're probably thinking of someone else. Now come on, I think we've left them waiting for too long."

"One more thing," Ishizu quickly said before he could leave "how did you find out about Ryou and Melvin if he didn't tell you?"

Marik's cheeks heated up as he remembered walking in on the two doing..._that._

"I-I just kinda walked in on them, um...hugging and stuff. But they didn't notice so don't tell them" Ishizu opened her mouth to question it but Marik was gone before she could.

Once Ishizu walked into the lounge room and saw Bakura, Odion smiled at her "Hey Ishizu, that's Bakura Touzoku" he said, pointing at the Brit "It's the poet that Marik's obsessed with."

Ishizu turned to her little brother to see his face going red "So that's why he sounded so familiar" she grinned.

Marik turned to them with wide eyes "I-I am not obsessed with him! I never have been!"

"Come, come now Marik, you shouldn't lie." Ishizu smiled "Now how about we have dinner? It's already made and ready to eat." Marik pouted slightly and nodded.

Odion and Ishizu both walked into the kitchen to get the food while Marik's face reddened further as Bakura chuckled.

"Now I see why you didn't want me to come over here" the Brit smirked, chuckling at Marik's glowing face.

The blonde turned to Bakura with a growl "Sh-shut up! That's not the reason! When we're eating dinner Ishizu will start questioning you about where you live, who you talk to, how much money you earn and what your family is like. In fact she'll say even more than that so just be prepared."

Bakura lifted an eyebrow at Marik "Speaking of my family, how did she know Ryou? Has he been here?"

Marik tensed slightly "N-no he hasn't! Not at all! I don't know where she got that from!" he laughed nervously.

"Well then how does she know about him?" he frowned.

Marik could feel a bead of sweat drip from his brow as he looked into Bakura's dark, narrowed eyes. He knew he had to get Bakura to forget it before the Brit got suspicious.

"I...may have told them about your brother..." he muttered quietly, embarrassed.

Bakura smirked and whispered into the blonde's ear "You really are obsessed with me, aren't you?"

Marik's blushed deepened and he pouted slightly "I wasn't _obsessed_ with you, alright? I just really like your poetry...and I kind of like you too but it doesn't mean I'm obsessed with you!"

Marik huffed and walked to the dining room while Bakura's eyes widened slightly "What do you mean you like me?"

The blonde stopped and turned to give him a quizzical look "I mean as a friend...what else would I mean?"

Bakura felt his stomach drop slightly and he looked away with red tinted cheeks "Oh yeah...I-I knew that, I was just teasing..."

Marik's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Bakura, wondering why the Brit's mood had suddenly changed. Ishizu called them for dinner and Marik smiled at him "Come on, we better not keep her waiting."

Bakura nodded as he began to follow the blonde, feeling confused as to why he was so disappointed with Marik's answer. It wasn't like he was expecting anything else but the word _friend_ made him frown.

Once all four were finally seated at the table and eating, Bakura could feel eyes on him. He looked up to see Ishizu glaring at him for a split second before she looked back down to her food and continued to eat.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and was about to continue eating himself until Ishizu said "I must thank you for looking after my little brother, though I don't know why he didn't come to us."

Bakura saw Marik tense in the corner of his eye and took a deep breath before responding "It's more convenient he stays with me since it's closer to town. Since he needs to get to work early he would be late if driving from here to the city."

Marik looked up at him and almost felt like he should congratulate the Brit with his answer, even Ishizu nodded in appreciation.

"That makes perfect sense" she agreed, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. She glared at the whitehead slightly before asking "So when did you meet Marik? How long have you known each other?"

"I met him around a month ago at the reception desk in the Millennium Magazine building. After a day or two we began to speak more and became acquaintances, then friends" he replied casually.

Ishizu's eyes narrowed further "So what's your family like? Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Britain with my mother, father, little brother and little sister. We moved to New York when I was fourteen and I've been living here ever since"

"What part of New York did you grow up in?"

"Around these same areas but on the other side of the city. My mother, father and little sister still live there."

The two went back and forth. Every time Ishizu would serve Bakura would easily hit it back, not even stumbling once. Marik couldn't help but smile at the Brit and admire how calm and casual he was.

Whenever Marik got even the slightest friend at his old job, Ishizu would question and intimidate them and then they'd avoid the blonde the next day. Bakura wasn't even bothered and Marik's smile widened as the Brit winked at him. He had this feeling, a feeling that Bakura was someone who would stay in his life forever, and that was a feeling that made him feel warm inside.

Bakura crossed his arms and leant back in his chair, continuing to casually answer Ishizu's questions. He could see how the woman was intimidating, but _he_ was Bakura Touzoku. There was no possible way Marik's older sister was going to scare him off, he did have an image to uphold and his dignity to maintain.

As Ishizu turned to mutter something to Odion, Bakura turned to look at Marik to see the blonde resting his head on his hand and his lavender orbs sparkling up at the Brit. Bakura felt his breath stop when looking into Marik's eyes.

"Marik, you haven't actually told me how long you'll be out of your apartment for" Ishizu said as she turned towards her little brother, waiting for an answer. It never came as she watched the two men at the end of the table stare at each other, making her eyes narrow "Marik?"

The two blinked and looked towards the woman, both of them looking dazed.

"What?" Marik asked "Did you say something?"

"I asked how long you'll be staying out of your apartment for" Ishizu sighed.

Marik paused before answering "Uh...maybe about three weeks, a month at most...I'm not too sure. Pest Control said they'll call me when it's been completely cleared."

Ishizu's jaw dropped as she stared wide eyed at Marik "A _month?!_ Just how big _is_ this infestation?!"

Marik shrugged "It was pretty big, bugs and rats everywhere. I think it's because I forgot to empty my trash can for a while."

Ishizu shook her head and sighed while Odion chuckled and turned to look at the clock "I think you two should go home, it's getting late and since you live in the city it will be a long drive."

Both of them nodded and Ishizu stood up "I'll go call a taxi, Marik could you please collect the dishes?"

The blonde groaned but stood up and began to collect them anyway as Ishizu walked out of the room. Bakura watched the blonde and smiled when Marik leaned over him to collect a plate and whispered "Good job."

The Egyptian winked and walked into the kitchen with the plates, seeing Ishizu standing next to the phone with her arms crossed when entering the room.

"I thought you were calling a taxi" he spoke as he placed the dishes into the sink.

"Already have" she instantly responded while watching her little brother.

He turned to see Ishizu giving him a slight glare and raised an eyebrow "Why are you looking at me like that? Was I holding the dishes wrong or something?"

The woman sighed and she walked up to him with eyes full of worry "Marik, is there really a pest infestation?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the question "...yeah, why?"

Ishizu frowned and placed her hands on his shoulders "Marik I'm worried about you. Bakura seems like a stable guy but...you can never know. Why are you really staying at his apartment?"

Marik's brow creased "What? I told you why"

"Brother, listen! I don't believe that story one bit, and I'm concerned!" she slightly growled, lightly shaking his shoulders.

"What are you concerned about?!" Marik almost yelled back.

"I'm concerned because Duke's not here!" she snapped "He isn't one to let you stay in someone's apartment like this! Especially someone you really admire, he thinks he owns you Marik! I'm glad you now have someone else but-"

"Wait, hold on," the blonde interrupted, eyebrows furrowed "what do you mean_ someone else?_"

Ishizu shook her head "I saw how you were looking at each other, I know there's something going on. But I feel a bad vibe coming off this man, and I feel he doesn't care for you."

Marik's eyes widened and he ripped himself from her grip "What?! Ishizu there is _nothing_ going on! Bakura is my friend and I told you Duke was busy with work, so I couldn't go over! And whether you like Bakura or not I trust him! I trust him more then I trust anyone right now and he _does_ care about me! So how about you actually let me keep this friend and not push them away for once?!"

Ishizu stared at Marik's angry expression and answered calmly "If that's how you feel brother, then stay with him. But don't be too surprised when he betrays you, like I'm sure Duke already has."

Marik frowned at her and muttered "Duke is...irrelevant right now."

Ishizu raised and eyebrow at her brother's sad expression and was about to question it until Odion yelled out "The taxi's here!"

Marik quickly left the kitchen and Ishizu followed, already seeing him and Bakura standing at the door. Bakura smiled at her and thanked her for having him over, Ishizu just glared slightly and watched as they walked out the door.

Marik walked out first and Bakura was about to follow until Odion grabbed his arm and whispered "Look after Marik, okay? I'm sure you know he's already been through enough."

Bakura gave the man a questioning look but quickly said goodbye when Marik called out to him. The Brit lightly jogged over to the taxi and jumped in the back next to the blonde.

As the taxi drove off Marik sighed "Well that could have been worse"

"What do you mean?" the Brit asked "I think I did well."

"Well...you did do well," Marik smiled "but I think Ishizu just hates you anyway. And thanks for not running away"

"Marik, she's your sister" Bakura frowned "Why would you ever think someone like _me_ would run away from you because of _her?_"

The blonde shrugged "I don't know, but people have done it before...but the good news is Odion seems to like you"

"Yeah..." Bakura muttered as he thought about what the man had said.

_"Look after Marik, okay? I'm sure you know he's already been through enough"_

Bakura's eyebrows furrowed as the words ran through his head. _Look after Marik,_ what did he mean by that?

Marik raised an eyebrow at the Brit "Bakura? You okay?"

Said man blinked and looked over to the blonde "Hm? Oh yeah...I'm fine." Marik smiled at him and the two lightly chatted the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Finally got some Marik back story! It took a while but it was always going to happen.**

**Chapters are taking longer to write and come out, I know. So if you guys think I'm taking too long to post a chapter feel free to send me update spam, you have my permission. So don't feel bad about it, it will just make me write faster.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
